Destiny or the Road We Choose
by Kneise
Summary: Complete Sequel 2 RedStarShootingStar! This is a different story:picks up where that left off: SasuNaru NaruSasu :Will be Uchiha heirs, NO MPreg: Another 'chapter title songfic style' from MP3s :Mature content: Consider yourself warned..Lemon in first cha
1. Nine Tail Demon Fox: In which Naruto

Nine Tail Demon Fox: In which Naruto discovers Ecstasy

OV: The fox overshadows Naruto the morning before the wedding… This cannot be good!

AN: Well here goes my second story, More Sasu/Naru Naru/Sasu goodness!! Picking up where Red Star Shooting Star left off. Umm, this is probably more mature… Like 18+ Mature…so yeah you've been warned. And beginning right here at the start…Damn Naruto you horny fool!

Ungh…don't read this okay!? It's four pages of pure pornography! I was possessed I tell you!

DISCLAIMER!!! Yeah, the standard… I don't own… Masashi Kishimoto does, lucky guy!

------------ ------------ ------------ -------------

Naruto awoke with a start. He was supposed to be meeting with Sakura this morning. Why he let himself get talked into letting her help plan his and Sasuke's wedding was beyond him. They were perfectly happy with a small affair; Sakura was turning it into a major festival!!

Truth was he was getting married tomorrow!

He chuckled and was greeted with a sleepy, "MM Wha?" Hmmm, he said he'd meet Sakura this morning, but he didn't say when. If he was late who could blame him, it was after all his and Sasuke's wedding day.

"MMM Morning sexy!" he murmured cocooning his body neatly into Sasuke's. He loved to look at the way they fitted together; the contrast of skin tone, the pale beauty that was his lovers next to the tan tones that was him. He ran his finger gently along the ridge of an exposed hip, causing the resting man to shiver with delight.

He was greeted by sleep and desire darkened ebony eyes. "Hmm, now we're both awake, I wonder what we can do to pass the time?" he toyed with his Uke.

Before he knew what had happened he was flipped onto his back and a very erotic naked man was sitting on top of him. Naruto reached out a finger and gently stroked the one part of Sasuke's body that was fully awake. Sasuke groaned and leaned down to cause torture of his own. He gently kissed and nibbled at Naruto's neck and chest, grinding his throbbing manhood against Naruto's, making them both gasp with delight.

Naruto sat up and forced Sasuke down onto the bed. He took his time toying with him; he left a wet trail from his neck to his thigh. Sasuke shivered in anticipation as Naruto teased him into a frenzy. He gently licked his sensitive inner thigh, and ran his tongue along the folds of skin up his hip and down to his navel. When naruto gently flicked the depression with his tongue Sasuke moaned with pleasure.

Naruto continued his torture by gently running his tongue along the shaft of Sasuke's rock hard penis. Just to be completely sadistic he flicked the slit at the very tip with his tongue, then licked his lips tasting the sweet yet salty pre-cum that he'd found there. When he enveloped Sasuke's erection with his hot, moist mouth the ebony haired man arched his hips with ecstasy, ramming himself down Naruto's throat to the hilt.

Naruto had learned how to deep-throat Sasuke a long time ago. It was one of the ways he knew would drive the Teme insane. He wasn't through toying with his lover yet, and he withdrew Sasuke all the way to the tip which he swirled with his tongue before sucking hard as he allowed Sasuke to insert again as deep as he wanted.

They continued with this game until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He finally grabbed Naruto's head in his hands wrapping blonde locks around his fingers and taking control. He guided Naruto to a steady rhythm of suck and thrust, little sounds coming from the back of the blonde's throat only served to excite the pale man even more; the vibration of the larynx in the throat working against his engorged shaft. He bucked harder and yanked at Naruto's hair pulling his head back and shoving him back down as he thrust harder, faster, shallow then deep.

Naruto was able to take it in stride and gently exposed his teeth to rake along the ready to explode organ. Sasuke called out, "Ahh, Naruto! Don't stop, oh yeah, don't stop. Harder, harder, ahh…ahh…Oh My GOD!! Right there!!" He arched his back again as he reached climax.

Naruto swallowed the cum as it came gushing out in hot juicy streams. When Sasuke finally relaxed back onto the bed, Naruto trailed back up his torso with gentle kisses. Sasuke grabbed him and kissed him deeply, tasting his own semen on Naruto's lips.

Naruto was so aroused it almost hurt. He never forced himself on Sasuke though. Sasuke looked up at him those dusky eyes even darker with the aftermath of his orgasm.

He grinned up at Naruto, "Your turn," he commanded, kissing the blonde deeply again, tongues dancing together. Naruto gently stroked Sasuke's body getting him to relax. Naruto could tell he was still deeply aroused, and if it was possible he became even harder at this thought.

He kissed Sasuke, and flicked an erect nipple with his tongue causing a small cry of pleasure. Naruto was more than ready, but he always took his time with Sasuke. He was tender and considerate in their lovemaking, and he always tried to give more than he took.

Today he could barely contain him self, he just wanted to bury himself up to his eyeballs in that tight, hot ass of his. He agonized as he massaged Sasuke's stomach, then hips, and finally slipped his fingers around to grasp the taught gluteus muscles. He slowly worked in deliberate circles massaging, stroking, kneading with his hands.

He gently slipped one finger inside Sasuke's anal orifice. Sasuke emitted a soft gasp which Naruto swallowed with his mouth. He kissed him hard and passionately while he worked his fingers to loosen the ring of sphincter muscles. Soon he was up to three fingers gently probing, massaging, working the muscles to allow him entry. When he could tell Sasuke was relaxed and ready he withdrew his fingers and positioned himself. He gently inserted just the tip of his penis into the welcome tightness.

He waited a second for Sasuke to adjust, then slowly sensuously he slid in further, further, slowly, deliberately, until he was finally completely buried in that tight heat that was Sasuke. He moaned, and Sasuke looked up at him with a self satisfied smile on his face. No one else would ever make Naruto moan like he did, of that he was confident.

Naruto withdrew all the way to the tip again and repeated the process, a little faster this time. He kept going torturing himself with the agony of taking it slow. Damn his Uke felt good, soo good! Eventually he sped the rhythm up until he was at a comfortable pace. He wanted to take his time, wanted to make this last. This would be their last sex as single men, and he wanted to relish it fully.

He withdrew completely and flipped Sasuke over onto his stomach; he stood over him and pulled him up onto his knees. He thrust in slowly once again, then harder and faster. He could feel his balls slapping against the perineum skin between Sasuke's anus and penis.

He grabbed Sasuke's hips and held on, using the leverage to drive himself deeper. Sasuke moaned as he hit that male "G" spot, which excited naruto. He leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke around the chest raising him up. He thrust into him hard and grasped him tightly to his chest. Oh god, this was a new position, and it felt GOOD! Sasuke knelt in front of him, erect posture- pressed against his chest. Naruto bit his shoulder and Sasuke cried out with rapture. He kept his steady pace, deliberate yet not frantic. He thrust, withdrew, thrust again. Sasuke was seeing bright lights behind his closed eyelids with every thrust.

Naruto felt himself hitting that plateau, he slowed his rhythm, Sasuke made a curious noise. "Not yet….Don't want it to end yet!" Naruto explained.

Sasuke mewled, and Naruto picked up the pace again. He began to thrust into Sasuke with abandon. He was clawing his chest; he bit his shoulder again, hard this time. Sasuke moaned. Naruto felt an animal desire overcome him and he felt his passion renewed. He deserted care and concern, he began to ride Sasuke with a heated desire he'd never shown before. Sasuke sensed a change in Naruto, but he wasn't minding…this was mind blowing sex!

Naruto bit and clawed Sasuke, he attacked him from behind. He grabbed his hips again clawing into the muscles and flesh. He thrust harder, deeper into the sweet heat of his lover. Sasuke cried out as Naruto became rougher with him, but naruto couldn't stop now.

He was thrusting so hard into Sasuke that Sasuke's knees would come up off the bed with each shove. Sasuke reached around and grabbed onto Naruto's sides, he pulled him in deeper exciting the blonde even further.

There was a hard wet sound as their bodies would collide then a grunt or a moan as Naruto pulled out, then that slick sound of flesh on flesh again.

Naruto pushed harder and further than he'd ever gone before, Sasuke was lost somewhere beyond the clouds. Sex with Naruto was always good, but this morning there was something ethereal about it. They rocked with the motion of their lovemaking, the fire building deep inside both men reaching fevered pitch. Naruto growled into Sasuke's ear, "Cum with me, Sasuke, climb the pinnacle of ecstasy with me!" It was more than demand it was an order.

Sasuke felt that spring in his stomach tightening. He could feel Naruto beginning to tense as he thrust faster and harder. "Come on Sasuke, rise with me, climb to the top…I can feel it…so close!" Even Faster, Sasuke was about to explode into flames the heat inside him was so fierce. "Here we go, to the top of the waterfall…Are you ready?"

Naruto was fucking him so hard Sasuke couldn't reply, so he let out a groan from the pit of his stomach. Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke's chest again, digging his fingernails into his flesh and drawing blood. "Ahh, SASUKE!!" naruto Screamed. At the exact same time Sasuke cried out, "Naruto!!!"

They had reached the top of the waterfall, and now were soaring in the clouds above. Naruto thrust into Sasuke a few more times as his Orgasm continued to rock through him. Sasuke ground against him to meet him as he too was experiencing the ripples of relief that were spreading through him.

They floated there, lost in each other.

Eventually they began to fall back toward earth. Their bodies simultaneously collapsing onto the bed, Naruto still buried deep within Sasuke's moist heat. They lay there as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over them. Neither had the energy to move.

Although they had only just awoken from their nights sleep, they fell into a peaceful slumber. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's chest, which was slowly trickling blood. Sasuke's hand reaching behind him clasping Naruto's hip.

---------------- ------------------ --------------------- --------------

Juugo had risen earlier, and had prepared a simple breakfast for himself. He planned to wait for the wedding couple to emerge from their room and see what they would request for their breakfast.

He began to grow anxious when they hadn't emerged at lunch time. He deliberated between going and checking on them, and leaving them their privacy. He knew they were a private couple, and spent long evenings secluded in their room. He didn't mind, and he loved to see Sasuke so happy.

In the end he just left them alone, who was he to question if they wanted to spend their Honeymoon before the wedding?

He would have been content to leave them all day if it weren't for Sakura. She appeared around two in the afternoon, demanding Naruto. Juugo knew that Naruto was supposed to meet Sakura that morning, and he tried to explain that to her. She wasn't taking no for an answer.

She stormed over to Naruto and Sasuke's room and pounded on the door. Naruto awoke with a start. He was still overshadowed by the fox chakra and growled in annoyance at the disturbance to his nap.

Sasuke awoke with a start at the sound of his bedroom door being almost smashed by angry knocking. He raised his head, and yelled out, "What do you want? We're sleeping in here!" He felt Naruto laughing against his back.

Naruto still had enough presence of mind to know that she was likely to break the door down. He withdrew his still partially erect manhood from Sasuke's delicious warmth. Sasuke gasped, he wouldn't be able to sit today, and probably wouldn't be doing much walking. He'd never hurt like this before, not even that first time. They had really gotten down to business!

He tried to stand, but his knees gave way beneath him. Naruto was instantly concerned, "Are you alright Sasuke? Do you need me to have Sakura come in and take a look at you?"

Sasuke blushed a violent shade of red, "NO!" he nearly shouted. "It's just …I'm a little sore…" he was embarrassed!

Naruto pulled Sasuke to him, picking him up off the floor in a fluid motion. "Hang on Sakura... We're not dressed!" He carried his Uke to the bathroom and drew him a hot bath. He held Sasuke on his lap while he waited for the water to fill. He kissed his forehead gently and lowered him into the water.

"You'll feel a little better after this." Naruto said calmly. He poured some herbal scented oil into the water.

"What was that?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto blushed a little himself, "It's something Tsunade gave me the other day. It will help."

Sasuke grinned up at his Dobe. He relaxed into the water, he did feel better a little.

"I gotta go with Sakura. Will you be alright?" he asked concerned.

Sasuke was luxuriating in the water, the oil Naruto had poured in made his muscles relax and he felt almost normal. "Yeah, Juugo will help me if I need anything." He grinned at Naruto and waved him off.

Naruto gave himself a quick sponge bath in the sink and crossed into this room to get dressed. When he finally emerged Sakura was livid. Naruto merely brushed past her and addressed Juugo, "Can you keep an eye on him today?" he asked hooking a finger in Sasuke's direction. "He's a little weak and having a hard time walking. I left him in the bath."

Juugo reassured him that he would take care of Sasuke. Naruto headed out with Sakura.

Sakura looked at him, "You're acting weird today, are you alright??"

Naruto looked her in the eyes. She noticed a faint tinge of orange around his Irises. "Oh!" she exclaimed understanding his mood swing. She wondered if Sasuke could put up with the moody Naruto when he was overshadowed by Kyuubi.

She hoped so.

They set out to finalize the reception party room, and check the cake and Kimono's. Naruto found he was quite excited for tomorrow. He hadn't told anyone, but he was taking Sasuke's name. Even if he was the Seme in their relationship, Sasuke held more value in the Uchiha name than he did in Uzumaki. He had even finished paperwork to change his name. He was taking an American tradition of a middle name. He would become Uchiha Naruto Namikaze.

He grinned at the thought.

------------------ ---------------- ------------------

okay I gotta stop there. Soz if this is offensive to anyone, I'm trying my hand at different writing this time. This may be the only chapter like this… unh, let me know what you think?

No proofreader this time, I'll edit it better later, want to get it up and see if anyone even likes it before I continue. I'd love some feedback. I'm no review hog; and none of that… I won't update if you don't review junk, but it would be nice to know if what I'm writing is even any good to anyone other than myself.

-Kneise


	2. Yellow Moon: The wedding

Yellow moon: The wedding

OV: The wedding which gets out of hand before it even gets started. Sakura is a great Friend, but she really has grand ideas for her two best friends… and their special day.

AN: This chapter is dedicated to x.Jamie-Chan.x because I am thankful! Someone else likes my stories!! Arigato! I even updated before I had planned…staying up waaay past midnight writing this instead of my persuasion speech for class!  (Which I still got an "A" on!YAY!!)

---------------------------- ------------------------------

Sakura was indomitable. Naruto couldn't get her to understand that he and Sasuke wanted just a small ceremony. She was talking grand scale, this wedding might just rival Naruto's inauguration for the biggest thing to ever happen in Konoha.

Naruto cringed as they passed yet another shop. Sakura kept dragging him into various places and adding things as they went along. Naruto just didn't have the heart to discourage her from any of it. She was just so deliriously happy. He couldn't even use the excuse of people complaining about wasting the village's money. Sakura had convinced everyone Naruto knew to chip in, and had quite a money pot to play with as a result.

They finally entered one of the three stops that had been planned for this day. Naruto was having a wedding cake made. Sakura had shown him pictures in magazines of fantastic weddings and the beautiful confections the couple happily sliced into. With this decision had also come something called "thematic colors."

Sakura had convinced Naruto to choose colors for everything to fall into concerning the wedding. Like the Kimonos, floral arrangements (which Ino's family shop was providing as their gift,) place settings, and decorations. He had immediately chosen orange, his all time favorite. Sakura had given him a hard stare, but he had refused to change his mind. He had given her the satisfaction of adding blue for Sasuke, and Sakura had convinced him to put in accents of silver and gold.

They looked around the shop, there wasn't anyone visible, and Sakura was just about to smack Naruto upside the head for making them miss this opportunity to choose his Kimono, and those of the special guests. Naruto had decided against the historically traditional, haori-hakama (men's kimono) for himself, although Sasuke would be wearing one. He had also decided against the traditional women's shiro-maku. Instead he had opted for the bright and colorful uchikake style kimono. And although the traditional color was red, he had asked to be shown orange shades, and mixed orange and blue.

A woman walked into the shop from a small room in the back. She smiled as she saw she had patrons, and bowed politely, "Welcome, Rokudaime no Hokage, Sakura-san, okyakusama "

Naruto bowed and greeted her, Sakura joined him. The woman led them into a large dressing room with a three way mirror off to one side. There were several comfortable benches strewn around the room, three of them grouped around the mirror. Sakura made her self comfortable on one, as Naruto stood near the mirror. The lady who ran the shop brought out a rack that held several brightly colored, extraordinarily beautiful, brocade Kimonos. Naruto looked at them with desire. He was a fan of color, and these were almost all in beautiful shades of orange. Although they were beautifully decorated, they were men's kimonos

The shop keeper chose one of the simpler kimonos and offered it to Naruto to try on. "For size, more than look right now," she explained.

Naruto accepted it, proceeded to strip down to his boxers and t-shirt without even bothering to go into a dressing room, and slipped it on. It felt silky against his skin, and the bold orange contrasted against the tan of his hands and face. Sakura was surprised at the effect, she wouldn't have ever thought that an orange Kimono could work for a wedding, but Naruto was pulling the color off quite well.

The shopkeeper measured Naruto, adjusted the kimono, and wrote down the figures in a notebook. She then advised Naruto to go sort through the rack and see which styles he liked the best. He looked each Kimono over carefully. They were all exquisite, and each had something that made it stand out against all the others. There were shades of orange with boat scenes, cranes, flowers, and other designs woven or embroidered into the fabric.

There were a few orangey yellow styles, one that went from a deep red orange at the very bottom to a golden yellow the exact same shade as Naruto's hair. He set this one aside on the couch. There were a couple that fit the orange and blue theme he had requested. There was an exceptionally woven kimono that was orange background with a scenic picture depicted in shades of blue. There was another that was a deep navy blue with lighter shades of blue and orange accented embroidery over it. Naruto laid both of these with the orange and yellow one on the couch.

The one that really stood out to him was a beautiful design that encompassed both the brocade design of highlight and shadow woven into the fabric, as well as embroidered designs. Although a couple of the kimonos had beaded decoration on them, this one was beaded into the design; it was over the whole kimono and was beautifully wrought. The color scheme went from deepest indigo at the base and tips of the sleeves to a deep flame orange at the shoulders. It faded to golden yellow in the middle of the sleeves and the center of the body where the two colors met. It was perfect.

Naruto tried it on, and it fit him perfectly as well. When he turned to look at Sakura she was simply staring at him. Her eyes were wide and her jaw wasn't open, but it looked like she might have just shut it. He grinned. "I'll take this one for my wedding, and those for my reception. Next they set to picking out Sasuke's haori-hakama. Naruto knew that black was traditional, but he wanted something that would go with Sasuke's coloring and be special.

The shopkeeper pulled out another rack of wedding kimono, and showed them to Naruto. He knew he was almost the same size as Sasuke, and so could pick out one that would fit perfectly. He passed through the blacks, and charcoal grays. Halfway through the navy blues he found one that seemed to shimmer and change in the light. He held it up. The hakama was navy, but it shimmered with a silvery sheen in the light. The under kimono was silver and was woven through with Navy blue threads. It was more than Naruto had hoped for. He placed it on the growing pile on the couch. Now he had to choose another couple to go with his simpler kimono for the reception.

He asked the shopkeeper if she had any like the ones he had chosen, but in blues and silvers and blacks. She brought out an armload which Naruto quickly went through. He chose a simple black kimono that was embroidered with silver thread and had blue glass beads sewn on. Finally he selected a dark silver one with tigers and dragons and other mythical creatures embroidered all over it. They were done in black, silver, blue, and orange thread.

Next was Sakura's turn, they had to find her a tomesode kimono. Naruto selected a couple from the third rack the shopkeeper brought. He chose one that had Sakura blossoms across the bottom in pink, but they bordered an embroidered navy blue and orange boat on the water at sunset scene. Next Naruto had to convince the woman to help him alter the next one for Tsunade. She eventually smiled and agreed to have it finished in time.

The tomesode kimono he chose for her was banded at the top with blue. It depicted a nature scene on the bottom, mostly in white, but with orange, yellow, red, and blue beads woven through. Jiraya and was supposed to have already picked up his, he was wearing a simple Navy blue kimono.

The last kimono he had to choose was for Juugo. He also was a special guest, and Naruto wanted to find him something fitting his special place in his and Sasuke's inner family. He had a hard time, because there were only a few kimono large enough to fit his masculine frame. Naruto settled on a navy blue one that had a simple pattern interwoven into the fabric. It was simple and yet the cut was elegant.

Having finally finished with the clothes shopping, Naruto and Sakura headed to the cake shop. Naruto looked through the windows at all the confectionaries inside. This was a shop that specialized in bringing sweets from every neighboring village far and wide. They entered, reminiscing in the scent of sugar and butter they recalled from when they had visited before and had to sample several types of cakes, some with spreads between layers of cake, and frostings.

Naruto had settled on a simple white cake spread with an orange paste made of various fruits including mangos…but that was all Naruto could remember. The decoration was to be flames of orange and blue lapping at orange tiger lily and blue orchid flowers. The overall effect of the finished cake was actually pleasing to the eye. A ribbon of frosting wound around the entire tower of cakes it was orange at one side merging in the middle into blue on the other.

Most of the cake was simple white, but the bright design actually looked right together. The vibrant energetic orange of Naruto melding with the calm cool blue of Sasuke. It summed up their joining in an image that didn't require words.

Finally all that remained was the reception hall. This was where the entire village would join. So Sakura had chosen an open pavilion. Naruto had to admit that it was a good idea as no one would feel left out, and there would be room for everyone.

They went over the menu, it included traditional fare, Tai-no-sashimi, (raw sea bream slices), kombu soup and kobumaki (simmered kombu, kelp, roll), kazunoko (herring roe) with toast points, and sekihan (red azuki beans with rice). Naruto had wanted to add ramen, but Sakura adamantly refused. Instead they had rounded out the meal with Ebi-no-sakamushi (sake steamed shrimp), and a delicate salad made of bean sprout, shitaki, shredded cabbage, watercress, and cucumber topped with thin sashimi slices of Kobe beef.

Naruto decided he'd have to go out for ramen before the wedding. He was careful not to mention this to Sakura as she had seemed dejected that their shopping was done. She had quickly dispensed with the proper pleasantries, and had walked slowly away toward her house.

Naruto carried his purchases home, and was finally left alone long enough to think. He decided to stop by the Hokage building and leave the garments, and pick up Sasuke and Juugo. He hoped Sasuke would be feeling well enough to go out.

When he opened the door he saw his onyx haired Uke sitting on the couch. Juugo was out on the balcony talking to some birds. He announced his presence unnecessarily, but was greeted warmly all the same. He stepped into his room to hang up his and Sasuke's garments, then crossed through the bathroom to hang Juugo's in his room. He wanted to see the big man's face when he saw the garment, but he also wanted to surprise him. In the end surprise won out, and he'd made the choice to just hang the kimono and let him find it.

He slipped back into his room, and exited back into the main room. Sasuke snuggled up to him readily as he settled next to him on the couch. "How are you?" He asked concerned.

"I'm alright, that oil really helped. I will admit sitting on this soft couch is much more pleasant than the hard chairs in the kitchen." He laughed.

Naruto suggested going out for ramen, and Sasuke agreed. Juugo walked back into the kitchen, and queried, "did I hear food?" to the laughter of both his housemates.

So their evening passed quietly. They enjoyed Ichiraku's best ramen, walked home being warmly greeted and wished well for the coming day's ceremony by nearly everyone they passed, and even went to bed early. Naruto and Sasuke actually fell off to sleep peacefully without any high jinks.

-------------------------- ----------------------------

The next morning dawned as clear and bright as anyone could have asked for. It was as if this union was exceptionally blessed, because the fiery morning sun in the blue sky reminded everyone of their orange loving Rokudaime Hokage, and his mate Sasuke was the clear blue sky.

Final preparations were underway all over the village. Sakura had set up everyone in decorating the streets, buildings, shops, even the main gate, with blue and orange ribbons and streamers. There were banners announcing the Hokage's wedding. As with the inauguration, there were guests coming in from outside the village.

Naruto and Sasuke were blissfully unaware of this as they went about their morning normally. They did engage in a quick little make out session in their joined shower, but otherwise they were behaving themselves. Naruto laid out Sasuke's Kimonos on the bed, and Sasuke got his first look at them. He marveled over how Naruto had picked out these kimonos for him. They were understated yet elegant. Their color schemes were simple and dark yet had just a touch of brightness and boldness to them. They were what he might have chosen if he had taken the time and consideration to choose.

After a nice breakfast they departed into their rooms to dress. Juugo had found his kimono when he'd searched in his closet for something fitting to wear. He had come out of his room with tears in his eyes at being included in something so special.

Now he retreated to his room to put the garment on. His eyes shone with happiness, and the color of blue went well with his blonde hair. He was out first, but that was to be expected. The wedding couple would need time to get dressed and ready. Juugo went out on the balcony to wait for them.

Naruto forced Sasuke to go into the bathroom to get dressed so he wouldn't see his kimono. So Sasuke waited for Juugo to leave his room, then he went in there to get ready. He was just about finished when he heard Naruto call out happily, "I'll meet you at the shrine!"

"Nanda!? Hey wait!" he yelled, but he was too late, Naruto had already gone. Juugo walked in from the kitchen, "What's Naruto up to?" He marveled. Sasuke figured that his blonde, who had been working so hard to hide his kimono, must have wanted to keep it a secret for just a little longer. He shook his head grinning at the dobe.

"Well I guess that's our cue to go?" he asked Juugo, who replied that he assumed the same.

They walked casually to the Shinto Shrine; it couldn't be a more beautiful day! They noticed crowds of people milling around. The villagers waved to the pair and called out congratulations to Sasuke, who accepted them humbly.

Before long they stood before the Shrine, Sasuke was a little nervous. Today Naruto would take his name. Today the Uchiha Clan would grow by one. He entered the Shrine with a huge smile on his face. People gasp when they saw the handsome Uchiha. He crossed over to the Shinto Priest, and bowed deeply and respectfully.

Before he knew it the ceremony was beginning. He stood before the alter with the priest behind him, and he faced the small group who had gathered. To his right stood Juugo and Tsunade. To his left was a space for Naruto, and beside the emptiness was Sakura and Jiraya. Kakashi and Iruka made up the framework on each opposite end. Tsunade and Sakura were beautiful in their tomesode kimonos. All the guys wore colors of navy and dark blue kimono. Sasuke stood out in contrast, his silvery blue bottomed silver topped haori-hakama. The brightness was a nice contrast to his ebony hair, and it set off his pale skin.

Every eye turned toward the doors as they opened. Naruto had chosen to make a grand entrance, much like a western bride. When the assembled guests saw the man standing in the doorway framed by the suns golden rays as if the gods themselves blessed him, they let out a collective gasp. Naruto was resplendent. He didn't walk down the aisle he floated. His spirits were so high, and he was so euphoric that it was contagious.

Sasuke cold, sweat dropped. Naruto never took his eyes off the pale man in navy and silver. When Sasuke had regained his composure he could appreciate the breathtaking creature who approached his side. Naruto's hair shone with golden adornments that couldn't quite compete with his golden locks. The kimono he had chosen caused his brilliant cobalt eyes to glimmer, and his tan skin to glow.

When he took his place beside Sasuke the raven haired man couldn't resist commenting on how stunning Naruto looked. Naruto coyly retorted with a, "You look pretty debonair yourself."

Everyone's attention was riveted on the couple who looked too perfect to be believed. They proceeded through the short yet meaningful ceremony. The priest performed the purification ritual. The San-san-kudo was performed with reverence for each other, Ino and Ten-Ten served as the "Miko" maidens dressed in brilliant red kimonos that somehow, despite their vibrant shade, couldn't quite match the brilliance of the wedding couple.

Naruto and Sasuke had chosen to exchange rings, and they solemnly placed them silently on each other's finger. They didn't need to speak; their eyes were talking volumes as they both gazed lovingly at the other. Finally Sasuke and Naruto both exchanged their confessions of commitment.

Solemn eyes dark as night shone with an inner fire, "I vow to always be there for you. To protect you, love you, care for you. I vow to always be honest and love only you. I will be the fan that flames the fire of our love forever." He grinned remembering how his father had once told him the Uchiha name meant to fan the fire. "When you are sad, I will be the clown to cheer you. When you are hurt I will be the salve that heals you. When you are angry I will be the voice of stillness that calms you. When you are lonely I will be the friend that joins you. When you grow old, I will still love you. When you stumble and fall, I will be your strength and stability; I will give you a foundation to get back up on. When you are weary I will be your shelter and give you rest. Whatever you could want or need, I will be."

Azure crystals shimmered with unshed tears. "I love you. I always have and always will. I promise our love will only grow as the days go by. You are my morning and my evening, my beginning and my end. Our love is an endless circle spanning the infinite vastness of time. I will care for you and protect you as long as I live and draw breath. You are my most precious person, as I have vowed to protect and nurture Konoha, so will I love and cherish you. I am the swirling winds that consume our every waking moment. I am yours, and ever will be. Without you I would cease to be, but with you I am ever stronger. You are the yang to my yin, the one who completes and fulfills me. Together we will weather whatever comes our way. Together we will be forever."

They had clasp hands and now stood facing each other, completely oblivious to all but each other. Soft sniffling eventually broke through their moment, and naruto tore his eyes away from the darkest depths of Sasuke's soul. They were announced, "May I present to you; Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, and Mr. Uchiha Naruto Namikaze."

Jiraya laughed loudly at the surprise name change. Tsunade just smiled, Sakura and most everyone else was just a little shocked. They had to take it in stride, after all Naruto was known for being unpredictable!

The wedding group made a procession through the village and wound its way to the pavilion. There was a considerably sized crowd already gathered, as is customary. For Naruto, being Hokage, all of Konoha was his family and they had turned out 'en masse.' There were tables cast everywhere, some people were sitting at, some just sat waiting for guests. Sasuke lead Naruto to their special table at the front of the pavilion. The procession followed with the attendants who had stood with Naruto and Sasuke filing into their respective seats in the same positions.

The pavilion became silent when Sasuke and Naruto stood. They greeted everyone warmly and thanked them for being there. The festivities had just begun. Serving people wound their way through the crowds laden with trays of food. As people took seats they would be served plates of the traditional food Sakura and Naruto had chosen. When they would rise to leave they would be presented with the traditional katsuobushi gifts, (dried bonito flakes).

This was when the fun began. Shino and Kiba performed a duet in the men's honor. Ino, Sakura, Kurenai, Ten Ten, and Hinata followed with a traditional style dance routine. Several of Konohamaru's classmates along with Moegi, Udon, and himself in the lead, gave a Ninjutsu demonstration. Quite a few people gave speeches about how Naruto had changed their lives for the better. Most people seemed to have forgiven Sasuke for his betrayal and desertion, and were warmly including him. Juugo was one of the best speakers; his words brought tears to more than a few eyes.

Special guests who had come made themselves heard in song, dance, or speech. One of the most moving stories was Subuku no Gaara's speech. He offered a story of friendship and bonds forged that would last forever. He spoke with sadness, but people still weren't that used to him speaking at all so they overlooked it. Naruto smiled forlornly when Gaara looked at him, but it was plain to be seen to him on the redhead's face that he understood it was he who had pushed the blonde away. Gaara did come over to the head table to comment on Naruto's and Sasuke's kimonos.

They had eventually worn all of their kimonos and received many compliments. The first clothing change had come after the cutting of the cake. They had been unable to resist smashing it in each other's faces. This had lead to a sizzling session of kissing and licking the frosting off each other's faces, and Naruto's neck, and Sasuke's shoulder and chest...

The reception carried on deep into the night. It was a warm fall evening, and a bright yellow harvest moon shone in the Autumnal Equinox lengthened sky. The stars were out shining brightly as if they too wanted to celebrate the couple's night.

At midnight there was a fireworks display that was almost as searing as the looks the couple kept exchanging. Finally the two men stood and thanked everyone who had offered any display of affection. They welcomed all who had joined in their special day. Then they bade their goodbyes and slipped off into the Hokage's building.

Naruto was feeling drunk, and he'd only had those few sips of sake during the ceremony. When others would toast with sake, he would drink water. He realized he was bursting with emotion. "Uchiha Naruto Namikaze, I hope I can remember that when I am fighting and want to make sure my opponent knows my name!" he teased. Sasuke replied by kissing him deeply and with an urgency.

They spent a night that rivaled the previous ones in intensity and passion. Neither noticed Juugo hadn't come home that night until the morning.

------------------------------ ------------------------------

Well, there she blows. I may have to go back and tweak this a little, but it's not too bad. It's quite hard to have to research everything and try to combine tradition with my imagination, LOL!

-Kneise


	3. Morning: What transpires

Morning: What transpires through a morning in Konoha.

OV: Will life be just like usual for our couple? Where did Juugo spend his evening? Has he finally found someone else to spend his time with?

AN: Well, the wedding is written, I have a flashback planned to tell more about the whole engagement process, which of course was hilarious…  Warning of lemon again…Oh! and x.Jaime Chan.x is still the coolest!

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Sasuke mumbled something about getting better window coverings as he was awakened by the sun once again. He tried to get himself into a more comfortable position. He felt stiff all over as if he'd slept in the exact same position all night. His eyes shot open as he realized he had, in fact, not been able to move. "NARUUUTOOO!!"

A thump sounded from the foot of the bed as said blonde jumped up and immediately fell from his precarious perch off the end of the bed. "Mmmff… Wassamattayou?" he mumbled from beneath a pile of bedding he was tangled up in. He too tried to get up, but his trappings were temporary. When he had finally emerged, as if coming out of a cocoon, he glanced around the room trying to locate where Sasuke was, his sleep addled brain not remembering.

When he spotted his pale skinned bedmate he burst out laughing. "Hmmm, now that is an advantage I definitely must not waste," he purred as he crawled up the bed and positioned himself over Sasuke's immovable body.

"Naruto!! Untie me, now!" was the command.

"Oh, I don't think I can do that. But I can," kiss to the chest, "do," nibbling down his ribs, "this…" a nip to his hip and Sasuke was no longer complaining to be let go, rather he was beginning to breath quite heavily.

Naruto glanced up at his prisoner and gently, torturously ran his tongue over just the tip of the stiffening penis in front of him. Sasuke's hips jerked and he gasped, but he was no longer only half erect. "Naruto," he pleaded, but whether to be released or for Naruto to continue was unknown.

With a devilish grin, Naruto took it as a plea for more. He slowly, deliberately, took Sasuke's ready offering into his mouth. Sasuke moaned and said his name again, this time there was no mistaking what he was implying. Naruto began the rhythm that he knew Sasuke liked best, quick descent, slow ascent with pressure increased at intervals. Sasuke was moaning and writhing on the bed, trying desperately to break the bonds that held him. He knew it was futile; he'd have destroyed them last night if they were breakable.

Naruto was getting faster and deeper turned on the more Sasuke moaned and bucked. He quickened the pace and began to help his mate climb the ascent to the pinnacle of ecstasy. Before he reached that point, Sasuke managed to slip one hand free. He didn't notice his newfound freedom, he was too intensely occupied with what Naruto's lips, mouth, tongue and teeth were doing to him. He cried out and arched his back as he finally reached the heights of passion.

Naruto ground his face into Sasuke's groin as he drank in the essence that flowed down his throat. He slowly released his hold on his still erect partner. Sasuke, having discovered his loosed hand, worked to free his other and dragged his blonde up onto his chest.

Naruto noticed he no longer held Sasuke captive and pouted, which only turned the ebony prince on even more. He crushed his mouth to Naruto's lips and kissed him with an intensity Naruto wouldn't have thought possible if he hadn't felt it before with his lover.

"Naruto," voice plaintive with longing.

"Yes," breathy whisper.

"I WANT you! Now!" demanding.

Naruto didn't bother to reply, it was going to be another day Sasuke was going to have a hard time walking. The bindings holding Sasuke's feet captive were easily cut with Naruto's growing fingernails. He was emitting an aura of strength and desire that was at once desperate and animalistic. Their bodies crashed together in a storm of need, fiery orange chakra meeting electric blue. There was an audible sizzle as sparks of passion flew between their overheated bodies.

Naruto positioned himself so that he could look into Sasuke's dark eyes. He wanted to watch the emotions flicker across their endless depths. He was hungry to see the flash of pain that would immediately turn into joy; the spark of desire that would melt into longing. He slipped his glans just inside Sasuke's orifice. There it was that flash of pain that shifted into desire.

Naruto pushed in, plunging his heated organ into the inferno that was Sasuke. They smoldered together, Sasuke fanning the flames while Naruto poured fuel to feed them. They reached a frantic rhythm, Naruto growling with each thrust. Sasuke thrashed beneath him, he couldn't rush in to meet Naruto's descending body hard enough. The pressure of Naruto's engorged manhood was an addiction Sasuke couldn't seem to get enough of. He opened his eyes, he always closed them when the heat reached inferno, and looked into Naruto's. The blonde was boring into his with a deep intensity.

Sasuke marveled at how this container of the Kyuubi could be so loving, and passionate. He knew Naruto had more emotion than most people ever dreamed of. It had always angered him when people would call him a monster and only see him as the Jinchurriki.

He could see the orange glow around the clearest blue eyes that signified the presence of the Kitsune. He grinned. He was willing to bet he would be the only person to ever see those eyes glow fiery orange and live to tell the tale. Now he thrived on knowing he was awakening the Kyuubi. He stretched up and kissed Naruto hard, tongues flashing, moans buried against each other. He bit the tanned neck roughly, causing Naruto to growl with extreme pleasure. Naruto knew what to do to turn him on, and he knew what drove Naruto crazy.

He applied every dirty trick he could to push the blonde over the edge of reason. His dark eyes glinted with mischief, Naruto's were being consumed by the orange glow. His breath was ragged and he was uttering guttural cries and moans like an animal. Naruto was on top of Sasuke, but Sasuke was controlling their lovemaking. He might be the clearly defined Uke, but he enjoyed being in control.

He used his body to transport Naruto to another plane of existence, they rocked and swayed together. Naruto embedded in Sasuke's firm grip. He smirked and tensed his sphincter muscles evoking a guttural moan from Naruto's parted lips. He pressed down as Naruto drove up, taking in the length of manhood as only he could. No woman would have been as satisfying for the blonde, he was always insistent to ensure that.

Their heated dance reached fever pitch. Naruto screamed, an ethereal sound emitting from deep in his soul. Sasuke grinned wickedly. He didn't stop his ministrations, continuing to bite the sensitive areas of Naruto's torso. Even as Naruto reached his climax Sasuke continued to torture him. Naruto stiffened, driving deeper into Sasuke than he ever had before. Sasuke took it, and rocked his hips as he felt the stream of intense heat bursting into him. He thrust again and again until Naruto clawed into his back and pulled him to his steaming body.

He held him tight for a minute then shoved him harshly back onto the bed and flipped him over without withdrawing from the heated source of his insanity. He moaned as Sasuke's skin slipped around his erection. He was just as hard as he'd been when they began this round of sex, despite achieving orgasm already.

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder giving his Blonde a smoldering look. It was on…

--------------------------------- ---------------------------------

The two men emerged from their steaming shower; flesh flushed red from the heat of both the water and their session of lovemaking. They hadn't eaten anything that day, they had consumed each other. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Naruto had even allowed Sasuke a turn on top, which he almost regretted now. The sensation of Sasuke plunging into him hitting that certain spot made him consider it might not have been all that bad after all; something for a change every once in a while.

Another searing kiss and Naruto stepped from the steam into their bedroom. He broke out in laughter at the state of disarray. He recalled them eventually moving through every surface in the room, some more than once. The covers were non existent, whatever had been on top of the dresser was now smashed on the floor or strewn about somewhere. Naruto found his favorite orange pants, failed to locate a single pair of boxers, shrugged, and slipped his pants on without them. Sasuke who had been standing in the doorway watching his futile search laughed.

"I got the last pair, dobe!" he teased, pointing to the black and grey checked boxers he was wearing.

Naruto considered attacking his teme to strip him of said clothing, but he already had pants on, and after the energy they had expended that morning he just didn't have the desire. He did still have desire written in his eyes when he turned them toward Sasuke, "I could take care of that, but I am sure I have better things to do. Even if we did just get married yesterday, I have to show up at the office. Shika will absolutely strangle me if I don't."

Sasuke slipped on the first pair of pants he saw. They happened to be clean, a fact for which he was thankful. "Okay, I'll just come with you then," he countered with a maniacal grin. Sasuke tossed Naruto a fishnet tank top, and slipped on the mesh long sleeves which were the only two shirts to be found.

Their breakfast was uneventful and they walked toward the office, Sasuke limping almost imperceptibly. Shika didn't chide them, he merely smiled knowingly. He could still clearly remember his and Tamari's honeymoon night. He slid a stack of approvals onto Naruto's desk and piled Sasuke's with mission requests. Their routine was pretty established, sometimes Sasuke would be out training, and every now and then he would have a mission of his own. He had been teamed with Kakashi and Juugo; together they made a solid three man team.

Juugo had recaptured a lot of his strength, and had always had great reflexes and fighting ability. Sasuke was improving daily, and his Sharingan was almost twice Kakashi's. This was to be expected as he was a natural Uchiha, the clan who had borne the eye jutsu for generations. Their bodies were most accepting of it and used it most efficiently. So his training was progressing quickly.

Sasuke had learned a very important truth. He had become stronger in these past couple of months than he ever would have believed he could be. He had discovered true strength, the kind you get from self satisfaction, loveing and being loved, and having those you hold dear to fight for. He thanked whatever gods there might be that he'd been guided back here and had been given a second chance.

------------------------------------ -----------------------------------

I know this is shorter, but I think it should conclude here. The next chapter is Afternoon in Konoha. I wanted to do a chapter for these three songs. Morning, Afternoon of Konoha, and Evening; that talk about the day after the wedding. The next one should have the flashback for the engagement, but you'll have to wait and see the context.

-Kneise


	4. Afternoon of Konoha: Juugo's discovery

Afternoon of Konoha: In which Juugo has made a discovery

Naruto worked diligently, as though trying to make up for being late today. He and Sasuke had now been together for four months, and yet they still couldn't get enough of the other. They sat at their respective desks and wrestled massive towers of paperwork. Every now and then the air would be punctuated with a sigh, a chuckle, or outburst of some sort.

At one point Naruto hit his leaning tower and just sat there motionless as the papers shuffled to the floor. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh, however he did help the blonde pick up the mess. Shika stuck his head through the door to see what the commotion was, he quickly disappeared before they tried to enlist his help. He didn't pop back in until noon, and then only because he had been given a lunch tray and a message requesting an audience with the Hokage.

He presented the request and awaited the reply, which was an affirmative. Soon Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, Lee, Chouji, and Jiraya were standing in front of the Hokage with an attentive Sasuke listening in.

Ino was first to speak, "Umm, Naruto-kun, I mean Hokage-sama," she was blushing and seemed quite nervous, "Wewouldlikeyoutoperformourweddingceremony" she gushed out all in one breath.

Naruto laughed, he had understood her perfectly, and as she was standing dangerously close to Chouji he knew who she meant. He couldn't resist giving her a hard time, and scrunched up his face, "Huh? Nande? Nanda!" it was all he could do to keep from laughing at the pained expression on Ino's face.

Chouji placed a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder; she looked into his eyes and found strength. "Would you perform our wedding ceremony?" she asked again, more calmly this time.

Naruto who wasn't finished toying with the blonde who had been the object of torment to his Sasuke for years, and more recently even he himself; well before Sasuke returned and they had merged together, had a curt comeback, "All six of you? But Sakura-san and Lee-san are already married…"

Naruto was unprepared for the excruciating smack to the face from Tsunade. "Be serious! This is nerve wracking enough for her as it is!"

Naruto picked himself up off the floor, an 'I'm okay…don't do anything foolish' gesture sent to Sasuke sat the partially raised off his seat man back into his chair. "Owww, that hurt! You aren't supposed to hit me, I'm the Hokage!"

"Well than act like it, don't play childish games with people's emotions," Came the sharp retort.

Naruto knew when he was beaten, and cowed, "I would love to officiate at your ceremony, when and where?" he asked, much more politely than necessary.

Ino smiled and quickly hugged Chouji before resuming her former unconcerned stance. They quickly ananounced that the date wasn't for another five and a half months, nit until the Spring Solstice.

Next Tsunade spoke, "Naruto there is an issue we would like to present to you." She began, then realizing her poor choice of words rephrased herself, "Well it's actually your wedding present. You too Sasuke." She added looking at the dark haired man.

Naruto was intrigued. They had received many gifts from well wishers, some nice artwork and sculpture, kimono, knick knacks, and a lot of other little goodies they had oohed over, well Naruto had oohed over, Sasuke had merely watched his blonde with interest.

"I don't understand? What about our gift? Which gift?" he mused looking at the buxom woman.

Tsunade smiled, the six of them, well five and Jiraya cheering them on, had planned this carefully. "We want to help your dream of having children come true."

Naruto fainted, and Sasuke shot to his feet angrily chiding the Godaime Hokage about teasing his blonde about something that was not funny, when she had only just slapped his face for the same thing.

She tersely replied that she wasn't teasing. She had figured out a way to make it come true. The children would be the biological children of Sasuke and Naruto. She would de-nucleate a donor egg, removing all DNA from it yet preserving the necessary component. Then she would inject one sperm cell from Naruto and one from Sasuke, effectively creating a 'fertilized egg' effect. The egg would then divide and multiply like normal and eventually be transferred to surrogate mother. She couldn't make Naruto, or Sasuke for that matter, able to impregnate, but she could make it so they could bear biological offspring.

Naruto who had been lying in Sasuke's lap listening intently jumped up and hugged the surprised woman. She smiled warmly and stated, "I take that as a yes?"

Naruto answered with two questions, when and who would be the surrogate. Tsunade countered with, as soon as you want and Ino and Sakura have offered themselves with the consent of Lee and Chouji.

Naruto couldn't contain his joy. "Sasuke, we're going to have children! You and I are going to be parents! You get to have little Uchiha's running around."

The dark man just sat on the floor apparently unable to speak. Naruto hugged him tightly and kissed him so deeply and passionately that their visitors had to look away for fear of nosebleed at the erotic sight.

When they had reeled themselves in, remembering they weren't alone, a thought struck Naruto. "Umm, why is Ero-Sennin here?"

He laughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, you see, it's like this, ummm…" he began

Tsunade cut in and answered for him, "He's with me," she offered. Jiraya grinned comically.

Naruto flopped back into his waiting lover's embrace, "WHAT! Since when?"

Tsunade didn't flinch, "That's not for you to know, just know that it is." Jiraya looked like he was as happy as he could ever have been.

Naruto pondered this little tidbit of information. "What about his 'research' for his books?" he inquired innocently.

Jiraya's face blushed, "Well..ahh, that is…I'm going to write a new book. And I am doing research…" his voice trailed off, how to put this without evoking Tsunade's wrath.

"He's using our relationship as material." Tsunade added bluntly with a 'what? You are.' Shrug to Jiraya's quizzical glance.

Sakura and Ino were both curious as to which the men would choose to aide them in their new adventure. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and in unison inquired, "Why choose? Two is better than one!" Sakura and Ino both sweat dropped, their men rushing to catch them.

Once they had recovered, Tsunade made appointments for the proceeding Wednesday. She glared at both men, "Today is Monday; you get any sexual tendencies out of your system today. No sex at all tomorrow to build up your sperm count, them you will need to meet me at my office first thing Wednesday morning."

They both readily agreed and the informal meeting was adjourned. After their unexpected guests had left, Naruto and Sasuke just sat there staring at each other. They were going to be parents. Could life get any better?

It was as they were finally getting this thought through their minds that a knock on the door, and a "You two in there? Can I come in?" interrupted their thoughts.

"Juugo! Of course, get in here!" Naruto called.

Juugo entered the office; he crossed through to the back of the desk when he didn't immediately see his duo. As he expected they were there, they were sitting, naruto still reclining with his head on Sasuke's lap. "Do I even want to know?" Came the sarcastic inquiry.

Naruto just grinned widely and excitedly explained their wonderful news. Juugo joined in their enthusiasm, then began to offer great news of his own. He was a bit reluctant to give up much information at first, but when he realized they were genuinely curious and affectionately concerned he told them the whole story.

He hadn't come home the night before. They didn't reveal that they had not noticed this fact due to their preoccupation that morning. He explained that he had run into the most intriguing person that afternoon at the reception. He remembered her from his earliest days at Orochimaru's compound, from before he had been locked up because Orochimaru was afraid of him. She had always been so kind to him, and he remembered her bringing him food and talking to him. For so long she had been the only one to acknowledge his existence. No one else would come near him for fear of him going into curse mode and attacking them.

She had never been afraid of him, and he had thought of her as a friend. Suddenly she had stopped visiting, and he had never known why. He had become bitter and eventually sunk into insanity as his life had been spent shut up in a dark cell in the most desolate prison Orochimaru had. The only time he had any contact was when Oro's scientists would knock him out and come in to remove blood to develop the curse seal jutsu.

Last night after he had given his speech, he had heard what he thought was that familiar voice, and he had been compelled to follow it to see where the source was. As soon as he saw her he knew it was the same person although she'd grown up since last she'd visited his cell. He'd been wary to approach her at first, but she had felt his gaze upon her. When she turned to see who was staring so intensely at her she could barely believe her eyes.

She had run up to him and hugged him tightly. The years melted away and they were transported back in time. They were two kids looking at each other through the bars of the cell. They had found a quiet corner and had just started talking. They caught up on the elapsed time pretty quickly, Anko had been in Konoha, Juugo had been locked in his cell. He had immediately forgiven her when he found out she had escaped from the madman's clutches.

They moved on to what had brought Juugo to Konoha, and he relayed the tale of Sasuke's defeat of his brother and another Akatsuki. How they had been 'captured' and he'd been cured of his curse by Tsunade. This story leads to the story of Naruto and Sasuke's quick realization of their feelings, Sasuke's amnesia, and their eventual marriage.

Anko quickly surmised that her weird 'attack' on her last mission and disappearance of her seal had happened at the same time as Sasuke's and coincided with Juugo's curse release. She had felt different afterwards, and her teammates were considerably worried at her sudden change in personality. They were used to the outspoken, do things my own way, sadistic Anko. After the release of her seal, Anko had mellowed and had gained a new focus and drive she'd always had, but had been eclipsed by her desire for blood.

They had talked for hours, and as everyone was winding down at the reception had decided to go for a walk, as they were both reluctant to relinquish the other's company. They had eventually wound up at Anko's house, and she had invited him to stay in her spare room, and he'd accepted understanding that there was nothing sexual implied.

When he had finished his story, Sasuke was both surprised and genuinely happy for his friend. He took in the news of Anko's release of her seal, and made a mental note to be sure to bring it up to Tsunade. Naruto being the hopeless romantic he could be at times just gave him a sappy grin as he imagined Juugo happy with a woman…which lead to the expected sub-thought…empty house! He immediately set to scheming how he could ensure favorable results, with Sasuke's approval of course.

Suddenly feeling that he'd accomplished all he was going to for that day, Naruto declared the day done, and set to putting away those papers that were important enough to merit it. Soon he and Sasuke were following a jubilant Juugo back to their rooms.

------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------

Thus ends the afternoon, what else can happen this evening. Heh, no one point out that I totally forgot Anko when Tsunade was lamenting about not having anyone out of the village range to check about the broken curse seal. I totally forgot about Anko then, and only when I was trying to figure out who to hook up with Juugo did I think of her...I mean they're perfect match. Both were Oro's test subjects, both survived and escaped, and in my fic both have an even tighter bond because of the broken curse. Oh and I still haven't got that engagement flashback yet… Juugo's liaison and the baby thing were paramount for this chapter, (Did you know that my theory is actually scientifically sound? Newsflash to all homosexual males, you could theoretically have biological children of your own…now if there was just someone brave enough to do it!)

I promise it will come next chapter, pretty much near the beginning.

So on to Chapter 5, Evening, to be posted tomorrow or Friday. 

-Kneise


	5. Evening: Memories

Evening: Memories…

OV: A quiet evening, just friends talking together.

AN: The engagement flashback, finally! LOL x.Jamie-Chan.x is still the bestest… (yep I'm gonna keep praising her because she gives me feedback! ;p)

------------------------------- --------------------------------

They settled in for a quiet evening, the afternoon being mostly wasted away. Naruto, who had mostly missed his lunch even though Sasuke had brought his and shared it, ordered in from the sushi parlor. They sat around discussing Juugo's reunion while they waited for their food.

Sasuke was interested to hear what effects Anko had experienced after her seal had faded. Unfortunately Juugo only had basic information. She had told him that she had been knocked unconscious, but had woken up after a few hours. She had been weakened, and had felt different. Her team was concerned because her mood was different, and she was noticeably easier to get along with. That night, and for the next few days, she had slept soundly and had been tired in the day and had slept longer than usual at night. She had eventually adjusted and gone back to a normal sleeping pattern. That was about all Juugo knew.

Sasuke pondered why he had been knocked out so hard, and why he was still having some moments of memory loss. Also some of his memories had never returned. He knew that he and Anko both had the same seal, and he was concerned that he'd reacted differently than she had after it had gone.

Naruto tried to cheer his Cimmerian mate up. He tried his usual antics, being cute and funny, but it wasn't working. He tried everything he could think of. He tried being passionate and nibbled Sasuke's neck, when even that didn't work he knew something was wrong.

Now Naruto was in a dour mood. Sasuke noticed the lull in the noise level, and looked up from where he had been lost in his thoughts. He saw his blonde sitting next to him, a frown creasing his brow and turning his mouth down. Sasuke leaned over and put his arm around the sullen man.

Juugo, who had answered the door, received the food, and served it for the three of them, walked back into the room. He didn't like the oppressive atmosphere. "Man, I haven't been in a room this tense since your engagement proposal!"

Sasuke looked up at him through a haze of blonde from his position where he was resting his head on top of Naruto's. He had an expression of 'what do you mean?'

Naruto grinned; Juugo had effectively lightened the mood without even trying. Naruto could recall their engagement dinner quite well.

_"Do I look alright, Dobe?" Sasuke queried worriedly. _

_"You look fine!" was the 'exasperated from hearing it so many times' reply._

_Sasuke smoothed his kimono for the hundredth time. It was his favorite kimono; Naruto had ordered it from the specialist shop. It was a deep royal blue, and had the Uchiha fan emblem on the back in a respectable size and a small one on the front shoulder. The only other design was in the fabric itself; it had a tapestry feel with a leaf pattern woven into it. He looked over at Naruto. He, of course, looked phenomenal in his kimono which was deep reddish orange and had a simple pagoda design printed over it. He was wearing a broad obi that contrasted with the orange as it was almost solid black, but with red Uzumaki swirls embroidered over it. _

_Naruto slipped up to him and kissed him chastely. "Stop fidgeting; it's time to greet our guests." In a twist on the traditional engagement ceremony, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraya, and Tsunade were coming to the Hokage's chambers. It was just easier this way, as Naruto considered them his 'parents'. They all lived in different places, so why not have them come to his house. Also, as Sasuke had no family, Kakashi would serve as his representative. _

_Naruto threw the door open, and greeted the group with a wide grin. Kakashi had brought his girlfriend Ayame. Tsunade and Jiraya were positioned behind them, with Iruka front and center. "Welcome, please come in," Naruto requested warmly._

_The group filed in and took seats on the comfortable low couches, placing the various objects they were carrying on the floor. Sasuke served tea. Kakashi smiled at him reassuringly, his one available eye crinkled and shining with warmth. Sasuke's hands, which had been shaking slightly, stilled and he finished his round without incident. _

_Naruto sat down in his place and Sasuke joined him after he placed the teapot on the small table next to him. A loud thump from beside him caused Naruto to jump. He grinned and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he saw a very red faced Sasuke picking himself unceremoniously off the floor. _

_No one commented on the incident, and after they had sipped their tea, they settled in for the process to begin. Kakashi stood up and pulled a package from his pile. He walked over and handed it to Naruto as the first gift exchange. Inside was a beautiful burnt orange hakama with a dark grey obi that had the Uchiha fan printed over it, much in the same way the one he had on now had Uzumaki swirls. He grinned and showed them to Iruka who was sitting immediately to his left. Then to Tsunade and Jiraya who were seated together on the next couch beside Iruka. _

_Next Iruka rose and offered his gift to Sasuke. It was a velvety black hakama and a simple silver grey obi. The hakama were traditional to represent fidelity for the man, and the obi virtue in a woman, so each 'family' had chosen to present both to each man. _

_Next Tsunade presented a small package to Sasuke, as Ayame offered a package to Naruto. They were Katsuo-bushi, dried bonito flakes, and Surume, dried cuttlefish. Both were meant to wish the couple a lasting marriage; as well as being good for soup stock. The exchange continued with Tsunade bringing Suehiro, a special fan symbolizing happiness and a bigger and better future. Next Jiraya offered Shiraga, he couldn't resist mentioning that it symbolized not only strength for family ties, but also white hair. He twirled his impossibly bushy white mane, and added this meant many years of life. The last gifts were given by Jiraya, Tsunade, and Kakashi. They offered a small bag filled with money from Kakashi so they would always have wealth enough, a special sake cask called Yui-no given by Tsunade with a grin, and a Yanagi-daru, special cask of wine, from Jiraya. This last gift was offered with a knowing wink to be served with dinner and enjoyed after the guests left. _

_Juugo had entered and announced that dinner was served, and the group had retired to the kitchen to eat. Juugo had gone out of his way to provide a special feast, and everyone commented on the wonderful aromas and how delicious the meal looked. _

_"Itadakimas!" chorused around the table, and everyone served themselves from the family style meal. This was pretty uneventful until Naruto had laughed at Jiraya when he'd made a lewd comment and Tsunade had smacked him knocking his plate to the floor and had splattered its contents over his lap. Everyone else had the panache to keep silent. _

_A look of knowing passed between Kakashi and Sasuke. A sort of 'you know what you're getting yourself into', with a 'yeah, I'm well aware' reply. They smiled and finished their meal. _

_Jiraya cleaned his robes off with the damp cloth Juugo offered him and Naruto finally gained control over his laughter. They left the table with cries of "_**_gochisousama!" which caused Juugo to blush._**

**_As they left the table, Kakashi commented to Sasuke that he smiled a lot now. Sasuke didn't answer, he just blushed. This caused Kakashi to laugh and tease him as to what exactly he was so happy about. Being the pervert that he is, Kakashi couldn't resist an opportunity to probe into the men's sex life. _**

**_Sasuke's face got redder and redder, eventually it looked as if his face were covered in blood he was so red at the intimate questions Kakashi posed. Naruto had walked up behind them and heard some of these, his innocent eyes were wide open, but he was taking mental notes for future reference. Sasuke noticed him standing there with a devious look on his face and he nearly passed out from the flow of blood to his head as his embarrassment increased even more. _**

**_Jiraya chose that moment to saunter over, and caught the last lewd inquiry Kakashi offered. He took his moment to shine offering explicit advice to the couple and shamelessly referencing several of his books. This in turn lead to Kakashi and him having a heated discussion about the books, and caused Naruto to grab Sasuke and tow him out of there!_**

_The stunned look on their faces caused temporary worry to Iruka and Tsunade, as well as the typically quiet Ayame. Naruto explained what the two other men had been saying, and Tsunade and Ayame strode over to correct them. Iruka blanched and worried over the two younger men. When he was certain they were really alright, he too went over to give the two perverts a piece of his mind. _

_It was with tails tucked between their legs and cowed expressions that the two noticeably bruised men came to apologize. Naruto and Sasuke both assured them that it was passed. After all this entertainment was over the entire group once again retreated into the front room. They all retook their original seats; Ayame seemed to have forgiven Kakashi and was gently wiping a lock of silver hair from in front of his visible eye. Tsunade was giving Jiraya a cautious look, but she was definitely calmed down now. _

_Now was the serious part of the evening. It perhaps, should have technically come before the gift exchange, but why would Naruto ever do things the proper way? Sasuke now had to face the assembled guests and ask for Naruto's hand in marriage. Naruto had decided that to make things even he too would ask for Sasuke's hand. He had neglected to inform Sasuke of his decision. So when Sasuke stood up and bowed deeply in his _**_o-zarei_**_, with his head on the tatami mat, he didn't notice that he had a shadow copying his movements. _

_He rose partly; hands on the mat, legs still folded beneath him, head bowed. No one had said anything about the oddity of Naruto mimicking his actions, and Sasuke was so nervous about performing this ritual that he hadn't yet noticed his blonde beside him. _

_He looked up and it was as if they had choreographed their movements, they were in complete synch. When he spoke, Naruto did also, "Please allow me to marry Naruto/Sasuke," they said in unison. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he looked at Naruto in surprise, Naruto took one look at the expression on Sasuke's face and couldn't contain his laughter. He fell over onto his back and rolled on the floor emitting peals of laughter. _

_Sasuke looked over at their assembled guests, they were all laughing with Naruto. Poor Sasuke didn't know what to do. Naruto crawled to his knees and draped himself over Sasuke's shoulders still laughing. "You should have seen your face!" he crowed. _

_Sasuke grinned and shook his head, "Of all the things I love about you, your unpredictability is one of the most. I never know what is coming from you, or what you will do next."_

_He turned his dark eyes toward Tsunade and Iruka. He was nonverbally asking for their consent. They had regained their composure and looked at each other and nodded assent. Iruka began, "You must promise to always take good care of him." Tsunade finished, "You must always be there for him, and always strive to make him smile."_

_Sasuke bowed gratefully, he could officially call Naruto his fiancé. Naruto had stopped his laughter to watch the exchange. Waiting anxiously for Sasuke to finish his bow Naruto grabbed the man and knocked him to the ground in a bone crushing embrace that involved his entire body. Sasuke accepted a deep kiss, but forced them to stop, "at least until the guests are gone," he teased._

_Naruto sprang up and concluded that it was his bedtime, as he had a meeting first thing the next morning. Kakashi and Jiraya exchanged an almost unnoticed glance between then with sly smiles on their faces. Well a sly smile on Jiraya's and a crinkled eye from Kakashi. _

_Everyone bade their goodnights, and departed in two groups discussing the evening's events and laughing amongst themselves over the highlights. _

_Juugo had stated he intended to clean up, but had been shooed by the newly engaged couple. Instead he had been free to go for a walk, which he did grinning widely. _

_Naruto and Sasuke began to clean the dishes. They were accomplishing the task, and had almost finished when a large bubble rose from the soapy water and Naruto couldn't resist blowing it toward Sasuke where it popped in his face. Sasuke with a cry of outrage had taken a cup and filled it before flinging it at his annoying blonde. This had lead to a considerable water fight that had lasted for quite a while, until Sasuke had wrapped his dripping arms around his soaked companion and nuzzled the collection of droplets on his neck. _

_The distraction caused the task at hand to be forgotten as Naruto twisted around in Sasuke's arms spraying a fine mist of water from his drenched hair. He commented in a husky voice that it wasn't wise to stay in wet clothing for too long. Sasuke countered that he could fix that, and began to undo Naruto's obi. _

_He bent down and captured Naruto's waiting lips as he slipped the kimono off. Naruto, not to be the only one undressed, quickly had Sasuke's kimono piled on the floor at his feet. They stood there, bodies meshed together, kissing deeply. Sasuke slid one arm behind Naruto and bent down quickly sweeping the unsuspecting man off his feet. He crushed the cry of surprise with his lips and carried his prize off to their room. _

_Neither had noticed Juugo when he had slipped in and headed straight for his room. It was a good thing he wasn't Kakashi or Jiraya; he'd have been completely preoccupied with the show. As it was, he just smiled and retreated into his soundproof chamber, flopped onto his bed, and picked up the most recent book he'd been reading. He'd catch the rest of the work in the morning. _

_Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand were going to do everything they could to try to make Naruto late for that meeting. Unintentionally, of course. _

Naruto sat there with Sasuke still wrapped around him, he had narrated the whole account, and all three men had enjoyed reliving the evening. Naruto and Sasuke had unspokenly agreed to recreate the last part of the memory. After all they had been ordered to 'get it out of their systems' by Tsunade.

Juugo, noticing the change in atmosphere, shook his head. He couldn't understand how those two could be that amorous all the time. He would bet there weren't many other people who had sex as often as his two roommates did. He wasn't complaining he was merely making an observation.

He gathered their now empty dishes and headed for the kitchen. They had eaten while they recounted the engagement dinner, and he could tell the other two were preoccupied. Besides out of the three of them he was the most neat and desiring of everything to be in its place. Sasuke was second, and typically was very rigid about it, but Naruto really couldn't care.

Juugo washed up and wiped the kitchen down, then noticing the couple was conspicuously gone, he decided to go out for a walk. He hadn't gotten very far when a familiar voice rang out in the dark, "Nee, Where are you headed?"

He turned flashing a very happy grin and greeted Anko, "Just walking." He glanced back toward the Hokage building, and Anko followed his eyes. "Wanna go get a drink?" she offered. He nodded and allowed her to lead him to her favorite spot.

Back in their room the two love birds had already succeeded in wallowing the sheets off the bed. Their intense kissing and nibbling, which amounted to quite a bit of thrashing around, were to blame. Both men were naked and already beginning to glisten with sweat. Naruto traced a trail on Sasuke's taughtly muscled stomach with his finger. He was just barely making contact, and it was driving Sasuke mad. "Ne, Teme?" he pondered.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked into those deep pools of blue. "Nanda? What's bothering you?" he asked.

"Do you think Juugo minds…us…this?" he began, "I mean I guess he is alone a lot, and we spend a lot of time off together. Do you think he's okay with it?"

Sasuke thought for a few seconds before answering, "I don't think he minds really. I think he might say something, or make some comment that would let us know."

"Oh, okay," relieved. Sasuke reached up to kiss Naruto's throat.

"Sasuke?"

"Nanda?" exasperated with the interruption.

"What do you think our children will look like? Do you think they'll look like you or me? I mean blonde or dark and their eyes and noses. We look very different; I wonder what they will look like."

"They'll look like what they look like," sensible answer as his attention was now captured by Naruto's words and not his body.

"Oh." Dejected, "But don't you wonder?"

"Maybe"

Slap, "Teme!"

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You're being mean." Pause…in which Sasuke continues nibbling at Naruto's shoulders and neck, he'd flipped their position to be on top now, "So do you?"

"Yeah… I hope they have your eyes. You have the deepest eyes, I could stare into them forever," he said stopping to peer into those cobalt depths.

"You're weird."

"Nande?"

"You just are." Runs a finger gently down Sasuke's chest again, "How do you propose we 'get this out of our systems'?" purred.

Sasuke reached down and dragged Naruto up to his lips, their bodies melting into each other, becoming one. "I can think of ways," breathy whisper into that sensitive ear.

Naruto was immediately turned on, and instantaneously hard as a rock. Sasuke felt him stiffen and his body responded in kind. Naruto bit Sasuke's neck and left a trail of marks down to his chest. He took the erect nipple between his teeth causing a delicious chill to shoot through Sasuke's body. Naruto shuddered as if the chill had passed from Sasuke to him.

Their bodies twined together in such a way that if it weren't for their skin tones being so contrasting they wouldn't be distinguishable from each other. It was as if they were trying desperately to fuse into one being. In reality they were in a way, they were trying to convey through their bodies the connection that had been made in their hearts and souls. To show the other how entwined they had become and inseparable they were.

The men moved together in a flurry of flying limbs and writhing bodies. They were everywhere kissing, biting, sucking, touching, clawing, grabbing. It was like a wrestling match, and each was determined to win.

Finally Naruto pinned Sasuke to the bed and declared himself in control. He attacked Sasuke with ferocity, he was emitting small bursts of orange chakra mixed with the blue of normal as his animal instincts were taking over. Sasuke knew he was in for it tonight. He wanted the pleasure of taming that beast, and decided that Naruto was not, in fact, in control.

He roused an inner strength and overpowered the blonde, flipping him onto the bed releasing a growl of indignation from the blonde. Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he activated his Sharingan, "Let me," he commanded.

Naruto snarled and looked into the red eyes, the sheer lust he saw there allowed him to relax enough to allow the dark haired commander to gain control. "I'm not done yet, next it's **my** turn," he stated in a voice that was rough and feral.

Sasuke agreed with a slight nod of his head, "I want to experience this in this way, to see more, feel more, know more."

He began administrating rough, hot kisses along the length of Naruto's body. Naruto moaned. Sasuke ran his tongue from his inner thigh all the way up to his neck. He nibbled the sensitive earlobe and his breath came out in harsh pants. Every time one of these puffs of air flowed past his ear Naruto would arch his back and shiver. He was being tortured to the point of breaking.

Finally Sasuke returned to attacking his body with kisses. He trailed back down to the standing tall and begging for attention penis of his mate. He ran his tongue up from the base, where the course pubic hair scratched gently at his chin and cheeks, to the erogenous head which was already drizzling precum. He licked the trailing drop off with one swift movement and plunged the glans into his mouth. Naruto cried out in pleasure. Sasuke began slowly and deliberately to move up and down on the shaft, his hands splayed on either of the tan hips. Naruto growled with delight. Sasuke moved faster, he was watching with his Sharingan eyes and was enjoying the mixture of chakra that would ebb and flow with each movement he made.

When he noticed a collection of chakra building in Naruto's groin and stomach he slowed his ministrations. Naruto whined. Sasuke smirked at his hopeless dobe, and moved over him. Then leaning down to capture those soft lips he placed himself to strike. He never broke contact with Naruto's lips as he pulled his blonde's legs open and draped them over his shoulders. Naruto opened his eyes with a slight look of apprehension, but they told Sasuke to go ahead. It wasn't often that his body was used in this way, and so he wasn't as used to it as Sasuke.

Sasuke, realizing Naruto's hesitation, slipped his hand beneath the tan thighs and found the hot center he was longing to plunge into. He gently inserted one finger and began to massage the muscles. When he was up to three he moved his hand and positioned his hips for entry. This time Naruto was looking at him with pleading eyes, eyes that said 'oh please just get in there already!' Sasuke watched with his heightened senses and plunged all the way into Naruto with one swift movement. Naruto screamed, a sound that began in pain and ended in pleasure. Sasuke began to move, the effect of his Sharingan giving him an erotic thrill like he never expected.

He could see the sweat droplets on his lovers body, could anticipate where his head would move, when his back would arch. He used this advantage to find a rhythm that would drive Naruto crazy. The swirling chakra was like a love dance of its own. It wove around them, over their bodies, and through them. Sasuke had never felt Naruto so perfectly before. He could feel the hot tightness of his center, could feel the cool moistness of their mingled sweat, the soft movement of the breath as it flowed past his face.

He was driven to the pinnacle of ecstasy rapidly by these extremely intensified sensations. He drove into Naruto over and over in a rapid rhythm, Naruto responded by alternatively moaning, gasping, or crying out. Sasuke could feel his orgasm building and could see Naruto's as well as the ball of chakra that formed in his own lower abdomen. He watched and felt as they rose together, building and growing. They reached fever pitch and Sasuke knew that release was imminent. He watched noting that it was curious to watch what he was feeling so intensely, and that it made him feel it even stronger.

The masses of chakra were spinning and twisting, Sasuke could feel as well as see they were going to explode at any moment. He thrust harder and faster watching the velocity pick up speed. Then, it was a gigantic explosion of chakra. He thrust into Naruto deeper, deeper, harder. He held this last stroke driven as deeply into that insane heat as he could. "Ah, God Naruto!" he moaned.

Naruto looked at him; whisker marks still very prominent, eyes now tinged orange. "My turn!" he growled. Sasuke knew he was in for an attack, and he steeled himself for it. He deactivated his Sharingan to conserve chakra and relaxed in submission.

Naruto didn't just nibble, he devoured the pale skin in front of him. He bit, kneaded, clawed. The intense heat of his desire was evident in his orange clouded eyes. He flipped Sasuke over and ran lengthened fingernails gently down his back. Then he grasped both hips roughly, situated his glans at the entrance of his need, and plunged in not bothering to stretch the skin first.

Sasuke screeched in pain, but Naruto began to move slowly in and out. He was gently holding those thin hips, looking down at the smooth taught butt. Naruto watched as his shaft disappeared in Sasuke's sleek ass. He kept his eyes on the scene transfixed, watching as he pulled out again and plunged back in. The animal desire within him was building at the sight of him plundering that hotness.

He grabbed Sasuke's hips tightly, digging his fingers into the pale flesh, using it as leverage to increase his thrusting power. He was ramming into Sasuke with abandon, he glorified in Sasuke's screams. He pulled the defenseless body up towards him, and bit into the shoulder. He drew a small trickle of blood. He licked the spot sucking at the small flow of crimson that bloomed on the field of pale luminescence. He wrapped one muscular arm around Sasuke's chest and molded his body to the masculine back of Sasuke. He bent them slightly forward and resumed his attack. He was shoving himself so hard and deep into Sasuke and Sasuke would moan with the extreme feeling he was experiencing. They rocked like that for a while, eventually their rhythm speeding into a frenzied pace.

"Ahh, here we go…"

"Ye…ah, …OH yea…ah!!!"

Then a guttural scream echoing within a sound you would expect to hear issuing forth from the mouth of a great beast sounded. Their bodies jerked in unison as the vestiges of their passion were released from them.

Finally spent they collapsed as one onto the bed. Naruto snuggled his arms around Sasuke and didn't even bother to free himself from the warm cavern of Sasuke's sweetness. He was asleep in no time. Sasuke smiled cuddled closer into the warmth that was his lover and followed Naruto to their dreams.

Sasuke awoke once in the night when he felt himself being pulled up into a kneeling position. "Naruto?"

"MMmmm, need more, if I gotta go all day with nothing I want more now!"

Sasuke chuckled, a sound which was cut short as Naruto began thrusting his erection in hard and deep. Sasuke wondered if he'd ever withdrawn it at all or if he'd slept with Naruto inside him. His thoughts were abruptly shattered as Naruto found that spot that drove him insane. "Ahh, yes, there, right there….harder…harder….ahhh…yeah!!!" he screamed. Naruto was happy to oblige. He kept up the pace riding his Sasuke until he couldn't take it anymore. Then he lead them to the pinnacle of ecstasy again.

This time when they floated back to earth to rejoin their bodies Sasuke pulled off, and caused Naruto to slip out of him with a soft pop sound. He twisted around and pulled the blonde close. "Sleep now, you have to review the preparations for the Chunin exams tomorrow." He kissed Naruto deeply then slipped his head into the crook of his shoulder.

-------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

You know you could write a total story about NaruSasu SasuNaru and never have them leave the bedroom… hehheh…

So how was the flashback? Not as funny as I wanted, but I could so see it happen just how I wrote.

Next chapter is Juugo's scene… see ya there!?

-Kneise


	6. Scenario: Juugo's happiness & babies

Scenario: Juugo's happiness

OV: Juugo deserves happiness and love too! How are babies made?!? The journey into parenthood begins.

AN: I wanted to give Juugo a little page time, and the participants are ready for the gift to be given.

I'm sorry this had taken longer than usual to get posted, I have been under the weather this weekend. But here goes, off to the fun…

Disclaimer: Yeah I figured I should slip this in again… You all know the only way I could own this is if I was Masashi Kishimoto! Last time I checked I was just me… though I really wish I was Kishi, then I would know what is going to happen to our charactors…and I'd know how to speak Japanese and not have to depend on others to translate and sub Manga and Anime for me!!

x.Jamie-Chan.x is still the most honorable and loyal reader. : )

(Wow, the prequel Red Star Shooting Star is on someone's C2 list!! I feel so honored!)

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He looked out the window glaring, the sun was no where near coming anytime soon. So what had awoken him? He looked at the sleeping form of his lover. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully, a self satisfied grin on his face. Naruto loved to watch Sasuke sleep. It was one time when the dark haired man's face was peaceful and his mind was at ease. Far too often Sasuke was scowling or angry.

Naruto knew that Sasuke had always been sullen, but he had thought that after he'd come back willingly there would be more happiness in the boys life. Sasuke tried to reassure the worrisome blonde, but Naruto was stubborn on this issue. He wanted to see his Sasuke smile; needed to know that the Stygian man was as happy as he was. Of course he knew Sasuke was happy, but it hurt the blonde that he didn't smile more.

Sasuke was his typical self, he was sullen and withdrawn. He always had been and he didn't know how to change it. He was a lot happier and he smiled now that he was with Naruto. Naruto knew this and tried to content him self with the smiles he did get, which he had to admit were coming more often.

He slipped out of bed, still unsure as to what had awakened him, and padded silently on bare feet to the bathroom. He opted for a quick shower, he knew the soundproofed walls would block the sound so he wouldn't bother the other two men.

He stood under the hot spray allowing the water to knead his neck and shoulder muscles. The water was so hot that it wasn't long before the entire bathroom was turned into a sauna. He poured shampoo onto his hair, scrubbed vigorously, and stepped under the hot spray to rinse. As the water ran over his head he had the sensation of being watched. He pulled his head from under the stream of water and looked up suddenly. There in front of him was a pair of obsidian eyes. They were filled with an expression of anger, worry, and concern all at once.

"Sasuke no baka, you startled me!" Naruto began, but he stopped short when the somber man's expression didn't change. "Nanda, Sasuke?" he inquired.

Sasuke didn't say anything at first, just stared at the now worried blonde. Naruto began to wonder what was the matter when he finally spoke, "You left me, me" he said simply. Then he stepped into the shower to pull his pink tinge tan skinned lover to him in an embrace that was both stifling and reassuring. Having both slept in the nude it was no problem for Sasuke to join Naruto, he didn't even have to worry over getting his clothes wet.

When Sasuke finally released his still confused mate, he explained, "I woke up and you were gone. I didn't know where you were, and I was worried," he grinned sheepishly at the next comment, "and I had a bad dream. I wanted to snuggle up to you and feel better, so when you weren't there I was upset."

Naruto smiled lovingly at his teme. He stepped closer and pulled Sasuke into an embrace to rival the one he'd been given. He leaned in and kissed the surprised man with an intensity and passion that made the dark haired man's head spin. When he finally pulled away he whispered, "Feel better?"

Sasuke laughed. He couldn't answer, so he just laughed. Sometimes his dobe was just too adorable for his own good. However when he leaned in to return the teasing, he was rebuffed.

"Sorry, I really have to get to work this morning, and the water is getting cold!" he kissed those soft lips one more time, then stepped out of the shower. Sasuke turned the water off and followed him pouting.

"Sasuke, that won't work. I have to go." He toweled himself off. Sasuke just stood there dripping water onto the tile floor.

Having rid himself of all evidence of water, he approached his once again sullen companion and wrapped the towel around his back. Pulling him onto an embrace he offered the only compromise he could, "Make it up to you tomorrow."

He then wrapped the towel around the still dripping man, and walked out into their room. He never saw the devious grin on the other man's face.

"Oh I'll hold you to that!" Sasuke muttered to himself as he followed his golden haired prey.

They slipped into their clothes; Naruto was wearing black pants and a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the front, Sasuke his black workout pants with a black mesh top. Sasuke had training again, and he was looking forward to it. Juugo opened his door and stepped into the room with a yawn. "Mornin'," he managed.

Sasuke cooked breakfast, as he figured Juugo was too asleep to do so properly. They ate quickly and went their opposite ways.

Naruto had no more than stepped into his office when Shikamaru knocked on the door. Naruto strode over to his desk and sat down before calling for him to enter.

"The Jounin and Chuunin are ready for your meeting."

"Good, show them in."

Shika bowed and opened the door motioning for the people waiting outside it to enter. Naruto sat at his desk with his eyes on the folder he was reading through until they were all assembled in a line before him. He looked up, his blue eyes shining.

"The Chuunin exams are four months away. I need progress reports on the renovation to the forest of death, and the coliseum. I also need an exact list of all those hopefuls who might be attending. How many from the leaf this year?" he paused for a reply to that.

"There are four teams from Konoha, including Konohamaru's this year," Iruka reported.

Naruto nodded, he was going to be pleased to get to see Konohamaru's team's progress. He was actually looking forward to the entire event. It seemed as if only yesterday Team seven was told by Kakashi that he thought they were ready for the exams. A wistful smile lit Naruto's sunny features.

He tipped his head back to the folder. He mentally checked off things he needed done, and assigned tasks to groups. He listened to the requested progress reports and was pleased to hear they were all on schedule or ahead. He had taken some of the obstacles Kakashi had devised and set them up as part of the events, an idea that had met with enthusiasm.

The day wore on, and the meeting closed. Shika popped his head through the door, "you have a visitor," he announced.

Naruto looked up quizzically as Tsunade and Jiraya entered. "He said a visitor, not two," he joked.

"Naruto, how are you?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto didn't know what to make of the question, but he answered that he was fine. They made small talk like this for a few minutes before Naruto finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want, Baa-chan?!" he nearly shouted.

Jiraya laughed and Tsunade looked amused. She finally revealed the purpose of her visit was to check up on him and remind him of her instructions. She also explained what he and Sasuke would be required to do the next morning.

Naruto blushed when she explained she needed semen samples, fresh ones at that, from both men. She told him she had obtained the eggs that morning, and had already removed the nuclei from them. They would be ready for the insertion of Sasuke's and Naruto's DNA as soon as they provided the samples, and she had extracted the sperm.

Naruto began to get excited again. He couldn't wait to have a child of his and Sasuke's own. A real child, a part of them both. He was grinning widely when they left him.

Juugo and Sasuke weren't expected until the afternoon, as they were training with Kakashi. So Naruto had planned to work through lunch. He was surprised to hear a knock on his door. He was more surprised when Anko entered at his command.

"Hokage-sama, I hope I'm not intruding," she said bowing to him.

Naruto grinned, offered that she wasn't intruding at all, and inquired as to what she wanted. She discussed her past, finding Juugo again, and where her future was going. She had always been the sadist and leader of the post written survival test for the Chuunin exams. Now she had lost some of her edginess when the curse seal disappeared, and she wasn't sure if she was up to the event that year. Her thoughts had changed from torturing students and all the blood entailed in the survival test, to finding her place.

She'd thought she had her place as the exam leader, and sadist of Konoha. Now she wanted more form her life. Orochimaru was gone, her dark secret dissolved, and a brighter future lay ahead of her. She, like so many others, had a debt to Naruto, the person who could change people without even trying. His gift had inspired her to want more than her old reputation. Finding Juugo had led her to want more from her life. She had found a true friend, not just someone who admired her torture skills and insane attitude.

She had found someone with whom she had a bond, a good bond. She had also had a bond with Orochimaru, and it had affected her life as she had grown even though she had gotten away from him. Now with all ties to him eradicated, she was happy to find someone with whom she had a connection. Her problem was she didn't know what to do about it. She'd only ever had that dark and desolate bond with Oro, now she had a promise and a path of happiness. She was confused.

Naruto had grown a lot over these past years. He was no longer a kid who would hear this story and laugh about it, or shrug it off. Now he listened to Anko's pain and confusion. He had earned his place as Hokage by his hard work and his gift with people. It may have been the proof of his blood that swayed the elders to give him a chance, but it was his great respect for others and sound leadership that won everyone else over.

He turned to the worried and distraught woman, "Anko, you don't know what tomorrow offers. There is only today. You must discover how to live in this moment and learn from the past.

In the past you were Orochimaru's subordinate, even though you were away from him, he held a power over you.

Today you are a new person. You have that cloud of uncertainty and shame lifted from your shoulders. You hold promise and hope in your hands, where before was fear and unhappiness.

Tomorrow, you may find a new friend. You may learn you have more to you than you ever dreamed possible. You never know what tomorrow will bring, but you must live for tomorrow and embrace whatever may come.

Live in today and be happy with what you have. Have what you want, but want what you have. Do not keep searching for what is next, be content with who you are."

It was a powerful speech he offered her. She hung on every word and smiled appreciatively at him when he had finished speaking.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. You're right, I just have to be me, and now I think I know who I am." She bowed and left.

Naruto thought about that talk, and was surprised at him self. Shikamaru, who had heard the whole thing from his office as the door had been left open, sat there with an arched eyebrow as he tried to ponder when Naruto had gotten so smart.

The afternoon was uneventful, and Sasuke and Juugo's appearance at the office signaled the end of the day.

Juugo greeted the two men, and looked at them expectantly as if he had something he wanted to say, but was embarrassed to say it. Eventually Sasuke couldn't take any more of his hemming, and ordered him to 'just say it already.' Juugo admitted he had a date, with Anko.

Sasuke was pleased and congratulated his large friend. Naruto grinned like a maniac and his blue eyes sparkled like the sun glinting off a summer lake. He had a little more insight than Sasuke did after his talk with Anko that morning. He encouraged Juugo to go and have a great evening.

Sasuke pouted that it was unfair that their evening alone was wasted. Naruto laughed and offered that they had a lot of things to discuss. Like names and shopping lists for their new addition. Sasuke cheered up when he remembered why they were giving up their usual evening alone practices.

Their evening was spent companionably in making lists and giving each other a hard time over the names they would choose and trying to decide just how much stuff they would need for a baby. They ended up having a great time and behaving themselves.

Juugo spent a quiet evening with Anko. They had a nice dinner at a nice restaurant, then went for a walk through the training grounds. For some reason they ended up challenging each other to run through the obstacle course, and so their evening was spent in challenges and camaraderie as their friendship built up in steps solidifying into the beginning of a gentle relationship.

Somehow they ended up sparring. Juugo at first didn't take Anko seriously; the spar began as a game. At some point it became serious and turned into a quest to prove who the dominant person in this newfound relationship was.

Anko threw herself into the fray with everything she had from the beginning. This caused Juugo to become serious very quickly, as Anko wasn't a Jounin for nothing. She threw several kunai at him, which he easily dodged, catching the last and throwing it back. She grinned and easily sidestepped out of the path. Two more she hadn't been counting on kicked up dust when they hit the ground where she had just been standing. She flipped through the air to land behind Juugo. He spun around to keep an eye on her; he had a good sense of strength and knew she wasn't someone to be trifled with.

She came at him fists and feet flying, jumping, spinning into a back flip that ended with a kick aimed at his head. He knocked her away easily and swung around to land the first blow. Anko 'oofed' when his fist made contact with her stomach. She was smiling and commented that it was a good hit.

Then she was fighting harder, her kicks came with a lightening procession; aimed high, then low, and middle, to low, then high again. He followed her rhythm, finding no cadence to it, but avoiding each blow the same. He lunged into her kick and knocked her off balance. She quickly recovered, but not before he aimed another well timed blow to her shoulder.

She was still smiling, it had been some time since she had fought someone who made her work. She changed her tactic and began to circle him, warily watching his every movement. She was waiting for him to attack, because she was going to pull up short and get a blow in this time. Eventually he faked to the left and aimed a kick towards her torso. She caught his outstretched leg and turned his body aiming her kick to his ribs. She made contact and shouted in triumph.

He rescinded his leg from her grasp and prepared to attack again. She blocked his kick-punch-kick attack. Then she went on the offensive again. Her fists were moving like a blur as she aimed punches at his lithe form. They danced together punching, ducking, weaving, kicking, thrusting, blocking.

Eventually they stood face to face panting. Anko had a small trail of blood running from a nick on her cheek where she had been grazed by a well thrown kunai. Juugo was bleeding from the corner of his mouth where a solid punch had landed. Their clothing was askew, Juugo had long since tossed the long robes he had been wearing to the side and Anko had stripped her sleeveless long trench coat off. She had her usual mesh shirt on underneath it, but had slipped a black tank top over it. There was a small tear in the sleeve of her mesh top. Juugo had one almost identical to it in the fishnet on his opposing shoulder.

These cuts had come from a pair of shuriken that had been thrown with considerable force and deflected in midair at close range. Each had been cut by their own shuriken.

Anko looked at Juugo who stood in front of her breathing deeply through his opened mouth. She laughed at the serious expression on his face. He couldn't figure out what was so funny at first. Eventually she was able to choke out between bursts of mirth how his face looked so silly. He didn't think it was funny at first, but eventually a small chuckle escaped his lips.

Soon they were rolling on the grass holding their sides from the laughter. What was the funniest was neither could explain what was so funny when the other would ask. Anko crawled to where Juugo lay on his back in the sweet scented green expanse. She flopped beside his still body and sighed deeply.

"Juugo, you're my first true friend. I _can_ be myself around you," she admitted more to herself than him.

He just grinned, thinking the same thing.

They lay there just enjoying the warmth of the closeness of the other until the sun set. As they lay there they talked. It seemed they could talk about anything, and enjoyed the other's company. Anko knew she had never talked with anyone as much as she did Juugo.

As the stars began to make their appearance a soft question was voiced, "What are we to each other?"

A soft reply was returned, "We are friends and more." After a pause the same voice added in a whisper, "I think we might be soul mates."

They were reluctant to get up and decided to just spend the night there under the stars, enjoying the peaceful company of the other's reassuring presence.

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

"I'm supposed to do what!?!" Sasuke shrieked.

Naruto laughed, Sasuke could shriek.

They were standing in Tsunade's lab at the Konoha hospital. Naruto had just explained to Sasuke what was expected of them.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade as if begging her to confirm that this was a huge joke. Her complacent face told him other wise.

"Why don't you two go in together? Maybe you can get results that way, " Tsunade suggested.

Naruto looked at his somber mate and nodded, "Yes, let's do that. Come on Sasuke."

He pulled the other man into the adjoining small room with him. "Naruto, I can enjoy making love to you, I can enjoy your hands on me, I can even enjoy masturbating with or without you. But being told to do it on command…" his face was drawn in agony.

Naruto voiced one simple question, "Do you want to have a baby or not?"

This shot down all Sasuke's defenses and protests. He looked at the blonde and set his jaw. Naruto was all for this, and even seemed to be taking a sadistic pleasure in Sasuke's discomfort. Sasuke took one look at the mischievous grin on his blonde's face and folded completely.

"Do you want to do it?" came a sudden breathy request.

"Oh yeah!" was the ever enthusiastic answer.

Tsunade left the room to gather the Petri dishes that held the de-nucleated eggs. She wanted them to be at body temperature for the insertion of the sperm to maximize the results. Ino and Sakura were to come in the next Wednesday for implantation. Two days. After that it would require two weeks to endure proper implantation and impregnation. Then Nature would take over and there would eventually be little SasuNaru babies running around.

She returned to the unmistakable sounds of the men being successful in their collection. She almost blushed to hear the sounds when the thought struck her of her first meeting with Naruto. He had been so young, and so vibrant. He had radiated life. Now he **was** the Hokage, it was no longer just a dream.

Now she was trying to help the blonde's new dream come true. Having a real family of his own. She glanced out the window toward the Hokage Mountain where the new carving of Naruto was being completed. She marveled at the likeness of the Yondaime and Naruto. There was no mistaking the resemblance.

She was roused from her thoughts by a pronounced, 'Hmmhmm.' She looked up to see the most vivid cobalt eyes staring at her with the vestiges of lust still evident. He held out the specimen cup. "Here."

Beside him Sasuke mimicked the motion. "Me too."

She took the cups and settled down at her bench to extract the precious sperm that were filled with each man's DNA. She used a microscope and a tiny needle to separate one sperm from the millions that were swimming in their viscous liquid. She injected it in the first egg. Then she repeated the process five more times.

Turning her attention to the other cup she matched a second sperm to each egg. Now there were two halves of human DNA in each egg, a complete genome.

She placed one egg under the microscope and watched it off and on for the next twelve hours. When she saw the first division, she cheered.

Sasuke and Naruto, who had been making use of the abandoned patient room next to the lab, rushed in. "What!? Nanda!?" they cried in exasperation.

She pointed them to the microscope of the fourth egg, "Look for your selves."

They did and they were awestruck at the marvel of life. The egg had divided. Now there were two pieces. Tsunade gave them a quick biology lesson and told them what would happen. How the egg would divide and divide, actually multiplying itself. Eventually these multiplications would begin to form into the embryo and fetus. There were five of the six eggs that had divided.

When Tsunade examined the sixth she discovered that it had yy chromosomes. There was no logical way it could recreate into a child. So it simply had not.

Naruto and Sasuke wandered home thinking about their new baby. Maybe even babies. They discussed how Ino and Sakura were the greatest, and how Tsunade had explained the process to them.

They were as excited as any new expectant parents could be.

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

This is unproofread, and thus probably had many glaring errors. If you see any, either ignore them or point them out so I can fix them. Thanks.

Off to bed now…Next chapter soon.

-Kneise


	7. Nervous: Waiting is so troublesome

Nervous: Waiting is so troublesome

OV: Parenthood approaches, are we ready? And what about the surrogate mothers?

AN: I am having fun writing about the impending parenthood. This chapter should be a lot of fun. The next will be a twist, and a few in between before the big arrival.

--------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Sakura was standing before her Master with a slight sense of trepidation. She was about to begin her procedure to become pregnant with Naruto and Sasuke's baby. Well in a sense.

Ino was in the room at the moment. She was being prepped for the implantation. Sakura was waiting because she was Ino's backup medic. She was ready to assist Tsunade, and glad Ino was first and she would get a chance to see what was going on.

Tsunade opened the door and called her in. Sakura was dressed in her operational outfit of a white lab robe over her regular clothing. Ino had only the white lightweight robe on and was lying on the low table. She looked scared and almost as if she regretted agreeing to this. The only thing that kept her on the table was the chance to say she carried Uchia Sasuke's child within her womb. No one was even going to hint at the power she held over the Hokage by doing him this service.

Tsunade talked comfortingly to the blonde haired girl and calmed her with an herbal tea. Once she was settled more comfortably, the procedure began. It was really simple. It was merely a long tube with the eggs suspended in a protein gel that would dissolve. It resembled a turkey baster and was long and thin. The tube was inserted vaginally through the cervix which was dilated and into the uterus. The gel was dispelled and a medicine was given to make the cervix contract. A mild hormone injection was given to trick the body into thinking it was pregnant which would aide the egg implantation acceptance.

The whole thing took about an hour. Sakura would hand Tsunade whatever she needed, and helped with clean up. Ino was stoic through the procedure and although it wasn't excruciating it was painful. She was glad when it was over and gladly slid off the table. She grinned at the pink haired kunoichi, "You're turn," she smirked at Sakura.

Sakura had a better understanding of what she was going through. Although Ino was also a Medic Nin, she was no where near Sakura's level. Also it was Sakura who had donated her eggs for this process. She sat down on the hard cold table. It was padded, but still not comfortable.

Soon both girls were finished. They stepped out into the waiting area where the anxious men were waiting. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Chouji had all been talking amongst themselves during the procedure. When they saw the door opening Naruto jumped up. He was instantly between the two women and asking them how they felt, if they felt pregnant, and if they were alright.

He wasn't taking this lightly. He was terribly concerned for his friends and wanted to know if they thought there was success or not. It took Tsunade popping him upside the head to get him to shut up and calm down.

"I told you, we won't know for a couple of weeks. Both women will be coming in for a check up in two weeks. If there is news to report I will report it then," she tried to remain calm and not get too mad. She could understand Naruto's anxiety and concern.

The group headed their separate ways to tend to their daily duties. Sasuke and Naruto headed toward the Hokage building, Juugo greeted them warmly from the entrance and walked up to their rooms with them. He was grinning widely and looked a little disheveled, as if he'd slept in his clothes. Sasuke appraised his friend and decided he had probably done just that, also there was a glint in his eyes that was new.

"So what has you so happy this morning?" Sasuke mused.

Juugo blushed and grinned, "Just reconnecting with an old friend."

Naruto, who had been totally lost in his own thoughts of babies and all that he wanted to accomplish before their arrival, looked at his two companions who were emitting a strange aura. He quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. Sometimes it was beyond him what they were thinking and he would often, just as he was now, let it go.

They were happy as a family. Naruto had a family, and soon it would grow. He beamed with delight. He hadn't come to any conclusion as to how they were all going to fit in the two small rooms of the Hokage's quarters though. This was what he had been pondering on the walk home.

He was looking from Sasuke to Juugo and wondering what unspoken things were passing between them. They were smiling warmly and it only made Naruto feel all the happier. He slid down onto his couch just taking in the warm feelings.

----------------------------------------- --------------------------------

Back at Sakura's house she and Ino were discussing this interesting predicament.

"Sakura, do you think this will work? Do you think we will actually be carrying Naruto's and Sasuke's babies?" Ino asked in a voice filled with wonderment. She was half scared and half awed at the prospect.

Sakura smiled. Even in this she and Ino were rivals. She wasn't about to admit to Ino that it was she who donated her eggs to allow this to happen. That would just blow the blonde out of the water. Instead she just smiled and admitted that she too was excited and a bit concerned about becoming pregnant. She hadn't had any children yet, and it was a little weird that the baby she could be carrying wasn't even hers and Sai's, but Naruto's and Sasuke's. She placed a tentative hand on her belly and wondered if it could be true. Could she be carrying a baby? It seemed as if two weeks was a lifetime away.

Sai slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you are pregnant does that mean we can start our family once this is done?" he inquired in a devilish voice.

She flipped around in his embrace to face him, "Well, we have to get through this first, I don't know if I will want to go through it again, if it even works this time!" She laughed, and he joined her.

Ino watched the happy couple with a bit of envy. She and Chouji weren't married and wouldn't be for a few more months. She smirked at the thought that she would be getting married pregnant and it wouldn't even be her child!

She informed Sakura and Sai that she wanted to get back to work as her parents weren't in town but off on a trip to find new exotic flowers to sell at the shop. She bade her goodbyes and floated out the door in a dreamlike trance. Her feet automatically carried her to the shop, which was a good thing as her mind was elsewhere.

----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Time skip, two weeks….. (I didn't feel like writing all the droll events that would make up two weeks, this will get through faster…)

----------------------------------------- --------------------------------------

Sakura, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Naruto and Sasuke all sat in a row in front of Tsunade's desk. She wasn't in her office; she had followed Shizune to get the results of the exams she had just performed on the two women.

The members of the group were looking at each other with anticipation, trepidation, and anxiety. Sakura and Ino wore identical expressions of angst and excitement. Their beaus were nervous, but supportive. The fathers were about to burst with anticipation. Naruto began to fidget in his chair. When he could no longer take it he jumped up and began to pace around the room. Sasuke watched his dobe with hooded eyes. He was thinking alternately how he would be pacing if it were a Sasuke type thing to do, and how sexy Naruto looked when he was anxious.

Tsunade breezed into the room, her face unreadable. Shizune followed at her heels for damage control, er assistance. The blonde Medic Nin Head sat in her chair and steepled her fingers in front of her face. Her light brown eyes were glinting with the fun she was having in making everyone wait.

Shizune finally cried out, "Just tell them already! They're about to die from the waiting."

Tsunade regarded her long time assistant and leisurely sized up each person in front of her. She nodded, and began, "Sakura, Ino, I think you both already know the results. If you do not then I have failed as your master and you have failed me as my students."

The women looked at each other feeling like girls again who were sitting in front of Tsunade after a particularly grueling exam. They again wore identical expressions. They knew, but they had needed her confirmation.

Naruto exploded, "What!! What are the results, are we going to be fathers or not!?!"

A shared glance passed between Ino, Sakura, and Tsunade. Finally Tsunade broke the heavy silence. "Yes," she admitted simply.

Naruto collapsed to the floor, tears of joy in his eyes. Sasuke rushed over to help him back to his feet. A tender look passed between the couple, it was a: we're pregnant; I love you, and Hell Yeah!! all rolled into one.

Sakura cleared her throat and all eyes turned to her, "Ino?" she queried. The blonde looked at her, "Yeah, I'm carrying a baby. From the chakra signature it seems to be a girl."

Naruto whooped, "Yeah! A girl!" he was jumping around pumping his fist into the air. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

Sakura looked at the couple; she had a strange grin on her face. It was a sort of triumphant and gloating look. "I'm carrying identical twins, boys," she announced simply; that smug look aimed at Ino.

The blonde's jaw dropped. Then she smiled deeply. The look in her eyes said, yeah…okay, you beat me this time.

Naruto grabbed both women in a tight hug, "You guys are the greatest!!"

Sasuke stood behind him, he bowed his head to each woman in turn but his eyes betrayed his deep emotion at their news. He was going to be a father of three children. He was hit by a sudden, what were we thinking! He wrapped his arms around Naruto and whispered in his ear, "We should celebrate."

Naruto grinned and yelled, "Yeah, Celebration, Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!!" He faltered momentarily when more than a dozen eyes glared at him as if that was a terrible idea. "What? They can have the miso chicken soup with vegetables!" He was proud of himself for remembering that the pregnant women should eat healthy.

Everyone groaned but admitted defeat. They headed to Ichiraku's stand en masse. The old man was thrilled to hear the news and offered free tea and sweet cakes for everyone. Ayame was so excited; she quickly set to work preparing the cakes.

After their impromptu party they all had to disperse to get back to work. Shikamaru would surely be after Naruto if he didn't get any paperwork finished that day. Sasuke had to get to the training grounds; Juugo and Kakashi were already there, along with Yamato who had just come along for some training with them. It was nice for a break to have four men training who could pair up and spar.

The other two couples split up and the women walked back toward the hospital with Tsunade and Shizune whilst the men headed off to where they needed to be. Chouji was training his new Genin team, and Sai would be needed at the ANBU Headquarters.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------

Naruto slipped into the office and was immediately pelted with a stack of folders. Shikamaru was actually grinning, "I can tell from the look on your face that you are in a great mood, I know that you are expecting children because that is where you went this morning, therefore I save you the trouble of giving me that information." Naruto glared playfully at his Aide, he had wanted to share his good news with his friend.

Shikamaru continued, "These folders are the final submissions of Genin for consideration in the Chuunin exams. As always they are preliminary and may not all be presented. They are the ones who would be able to participate if their Sensei's sign requisitions and they each sign up for their cells. You need to familiarize yourself with them all, because as head judge of the Exams you need to have knowledge of what type of Genin could be present."

Naruto dismissed Shika with a wave; this was the usual spiel when he was given another stack of folders for the Exams. Naruto would look them over carefully; he would assess each team's efficiency, mission rates, strengths, and any unusual abilities. He had a drawer full of folders of teams he was almost certain would be competing. They ranged from many villages and Jutsu styles to elemental wielders and bloodline limit possessors.

There was one folder that he had marked with a blue tag. An ice blue tag. It signified something special, because this folder came from the Village Hidden in the Mist, and had a bloodline limit he had thought to be extinct. A half grin would crease his face every time he opened the drawer and saw that tag. It would involuntarily lead him back in time to one of his first missions as Team Seven, and one of the first people he changed without trying.

Thinking along these lines lead his train of thought to a station he had been stopping at frequently. Sasuke had been recommended for either ANBU or Hunter Nin. Kakashi felt that Sasuke could easily work alone as Hunter Nin. He also thought the village had accepted him enough to approve a recommendation for ANBU for him.

Naruto opened a drawer to the left of his desk. This was where he would file particularly difficult or long term missions. There was one particular mission he knew Sasuke would be perfect for. He had been hesitant to assign him to it because it was a four month mission, possibly longer.

He slid it back into its place, and turned his attention back to the folders of Genin cells. He pulled only two from the stack of over a hundred as worthy of a second glance. These he slipped into his drawer with the others.

Shikamaru with his inevitable sense of knowing when he finished a stack of work chose that moment to enter with a new stack of mission requests. "Hokage-Sama, there is one on top you need to respond to urgently," Shika looked into those clear blue eyes. "The situation has gotten worse, we cannot wait any longer to respond or it will be too late."

Naruto looked into Shikamaru's dark orbs. Without looking he pulled the folder back out of the left hand drawer. "Shika, call Team Kakashi, and Yamato," he ordered calmly.

Shikamaru 'Hai'ed' and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He rushed to the training grounds and thoughts raced through his mind. He knew how hard this was for Naruto, but he also knew as Hokage that assigning missions was never easy. This time, he was sending his beloved and the other member of their newly formed family out with his old Sensei and his trainer and former temporary Sensei. Shika felt deeply sorry for the blonde man.

He stopped at the grounds in front of Kakashi who immediately broke from his fighting stance. Yamato knowing full well that Shika's appearance was important also dropped from his ready stance and walked over. Sasuke had felt Shika approach from a distance, when he broke through the line of trees he called out for Juugo to suspend their spar and meet over near Kakashi.

The four men looked at each other with trepidation as they headed back with Shika.

In his office Naruto was pacing. He was anxious and worried, but knew he had made the right decision. He had read through the new file and an 'information gathering' mission had turned to an 'assistance in war' mission. He would be sending the only family he had off for months, possibly even a year, to aide the Village of Hidden Rock in a war against the remains of the Sound Village Orochimaru had left behind. He knew Sasuke and Juugo were the best Ninja for the job as they would have inside information on the forces and Jutsu of the Sound.

He was standing with his back to the door peering out the window when he heard the softest of thumps behind him signifying the arrival of the team he needed. He addressed them without turning around, he knew if he did he would break down and cry. The Hokage was supposed to be strong and he couldn't allow his feelings to cloud his judgment in this mission.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Juugo," he addressed wach by name, "You have been selected for an extended mission into the Hidden Village of Rock. They are currently at war with the remains of Orochimaru's Hidden Village of Sound."

He turned to assess their reactions. It was as he expected. Sasuke's normally dark eyes were torrid with anger. Juugo was crossing between complete fury and excitement. Yamato and Kakashi passed a dark glance between themselves.

"There is information that Kabuto is now the leader and he has been overshadowed with Orochimaru's DNA from an experiment he conducted on himself by splicing some of Oro's DNA into his own body. The report states that he is at least 50 overtaken by the DNA. He has began resuming some of Oro's darkest experiments. They have waged war against the Village Hidden in the Rock because they need access to minerals that can be found only in and around the village, as well as the Villagers extensive knowledge of mining and earth Jutsu's," Naruto collapsed into his chair, finally allowing the overwhelming despair and depression at having to send these people he deeply loved away into such danger.

He spoke again, his voice almost inaudible, "I have no choice but to send your team. You are the best team for this mission. Sasuke, Juugo, you have inside knowledge of Orochimaru and Kabuto, as well as their ideals and planning strategies. Kakashi you are a brilliant tactician and have command of more Jutsu and technique than anyone else. Yamato, your expertise in Seals and original Mokuton Jutsu are incomparable in this type of battle."

Naruto looked into the eyes of his lover pleading with him to understand, "I am ordering you to an extended mission to aide the Village Hidden in the Rock in this war, to help them achieve victory. You are also to remain to aide them with rebuilding after the war, Yamato that's where you will be especially beneficial." A single tear fell down his cheek as he continued, "You will leave at dawn, and will be gone for at least six months. This mission could stretch a year or more."

He couldn't look at Sasuke any more; his heart was breaking at the thought of him being gone for so long when he had only come home. The team could barely hear his "That is all."

Kakashi, Yamato, and Juugo all 'Hai'ed' and disappeared. Sasuke crossed around the desk and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. "Don't cry, please don't cry. I won't leave you completely. You will be occupied with the babies and your duties as Hokage. Take care of Sakura and Ino and if I don't return before their birth tell our children how much I love them."

The dark man was restraining his own tears, he couldn't break down in front of Naruto, he needed to be strong for his dobe. "Come on, let's go home. We have tonight together, let's not waste it." He pulled the silent blonde up out of his chair and picked his weak form up bridal style and carried him to their quarters.

Sasuke was a bit surprised Juugo wasn't there, but he thought the big man might have wanted to give them space. It didn't occur to him that he might be saying a goodbye of his own.

The two lovers spent the entire afternoon and night just cuddling. There was no sex, they needed deeper love that night, enough to carry them for the long time that was stretching out before them. Finally as the sky began to take on that predawn darkening Sasuke broke his hold on his lover.

He laid the distraught blonde gently on their bed and began to pack for his mission. He pulled out every weapon he could scrounge, and smiled when he found his old Demon Shuriken. He strapped his extra pouches onto his Uniform and clipped the oversized Shuriken into place in their holder. Finally he set his pack down by the front door and returned for one last bit of nourishment from Naruto's sweet lips.

They kissed like they would never see each other again. It was torrid and passionate, it spoke their desires to each other…'don't you dare get yourself hurt!' and 'don't worry over me, I will return to you.' Mostly it was 'I love you, hurry and complete this mission.'

----------------------------------- -------------------------------

In another part of the village Juugo and Anko were waking up in each other's arms. They had bid their farewells in a night of passion. Anko had allowed the big man into her home, and had listened to his sad words. She had held him close and they had naturally fallen into the events that followed. Anko kissed Juugo one last time before he sped home to gather his gear. She had given him a parting gift of some special kunai she had developed. They worked well in his large hands and she knew he would use them well to be able to come back to her.

Close bye Kakashi had spent the night just talking to Ayame, they had needed no other physical contact than being close and wrapping their arms around each other. He had proposed to her, had confessed he had wanted to do it for some time but had never found that perfect moment. She had forgiven him for his laziness, a comment which had caused the mood to lighten and allow them to spend a companionable night.

He left her with sadness in her eyes as she twisted the band he had presented to her around her finger.

Yamato was an elite ANBU; he had no one close to him to say his goodbyes to. He had thought about that deeply through the night. He decided after this mission he was retiring from ANBU, like Kakashi. He would accept whatever position they gave him, Chuunin even if that was what Naruto deemed appropriate, but he wanted a chance to make ties and even have a family. There was really no one in particular in his mind, he just wanted a chance at normalcy.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------

They met at the Village's gates just before the first ray of light showed in the sky. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a bone crushing embrace and bruised his lips with a heated kiss. "Come home soon, Teme," he ordered.

He addressed the whole team, "All of you, come home soon, and safely."

Then they were gone.

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------

Naruto sadly walked back to the lonely Hokage building. Shikamaru was standing outside waiting for him.

"What are you doing here so early?" the blonde inquired.

Shika just shrugged, "Tamari's in one of her moods thought I should get away." He lied.

Naruto knew he lied, but he also cherished the pony tailed man's friendship. "Thanks," he quipped softly. Shika just shrugged and followed him into the building.

----------------------------- ------------------------------

Well Sasuke is gone on a mission, a long mission. What will happen while he's gone, how long will he be gone?

Heehee, I just realized I don't even know…I have a plan, but I don't know! Gah!

Well next few chapters will be scenes from the war and the story of the babies. Hope you'll be there, but eh, at least I know x.Jamie-Chan.x will! Kukuku! It's nice to be able to have someone to give little advances of story and hints to. Thanks for being a loyal reader and reviewer!

-Kneise

(Unproofed, but posted...may edit if needed later)


	8. A Crisis After Another: War & peace

A Crisis After Another: War and peace

OV: Sasuke and his team have gone off to war, how will the home front fare?

AN: I hope you are all excited as I am about the upcoming events, the babies will be growing, Sasuke will be gone, Konoha will go on.

------------------------------------------ -------------------------------

Naruto sat at his desk, he had been trying desperately to concentrate on his paperwork but he just couldn't seem to keep his mind on what he was doing. Shikamaru would pop in every now and then with some trivial thing that he claimed needed Naruto's attention. He wasn't fooling the blonde; Naruto knew he was just checking up on his friend.

Another knock on the door caused Naruto to look up with anticipation. He called out cheerfully for Shikamaru to come in, welcoming the break. He was thoroughly surprised when instead of his pony tailed assistant Jiraya stood there. He had a playful look on his face, but there was seriousness in his eyes.

"Naruto, how are you today?" he greeted cordially.

"Cut the crap old man, what do you want?" Naruto replied, he didn't like the aura he was giving off. It just didn't feel like something he wanted to deal with at that time.

Jiraya grinned, "To the point, I like that," he offered. "I have news for you. There is more to that war than meets the eye. The remaining members of Akatsuki have joined together and they are fighting with Kabuto. They lacked the purpose to do anything on their own without leadership. Kabuto, being overshadowed by Orochimaru, has some knowledge of the organization. He has Oro's old ring, and a plan. They also still have the trapped Bijuu," he paused to let all this sink in.

"Naruto I think they will come after you again. I am concerned that sending Sasuke and Kakashi away might have been a bad idea," Jiraya finished finally getting to what was really bothering him.

Naruto flashed that enigmatic grin of his and replied, "So are you trying to convince me I should be concerned?"

Jiraya laughed, "I expected that from you. You aren't afraid and I wouldn't expect you to be."

The white haired man grew somber, "Naruto I have to leave. I have information regarding some of the members of Akatsuki. There are still Zetsu, A red headed man and a blue haired woman left to contend with. If my sources are correct I have an interest in the man and woman pair. It also appears Zetsu has teamed with Kabuto, in keeping with the pairing tendencies of Akatsuki.

I leave tomorrow morning."

Jiraya waited for some reaction, any reaction, from the golden haired Hokage. Naruto sat there for a minute, before he resumed his typical grin. "I shall miss you, I will also expect highly detailed reports. You shall be my eyes and ears as you were for Tsunade."

Naruto looked the bushy haired man in the eyes, "How is she taking your leaving?"

Jiraya threw his head back and laughed, "Well, she's not too happy with my decision, but she understands my need to go. She has been informed of the information I have gathered, and knows the circumstances better than most. She was there when I first met the boy and girl who are rumored to be the pair I seek. She also knows that this is something I must do on my own."

Jiraya's typically mirthful eyes grew dark, "She also understands I may not come back from this mission," he admitted offhandedly.

Naruto's face showed no emotion, his voice remained steady, "I will expect reports often, and when I hear no report for a week or more I will send a team to search for you. I will expect Tsunade will be the first to apply to be on that team, however I cannot say if she will be allowed to go or not. The current state of Konoha is my priority."

Jiraya beamed with pride for the man who sat so calmly in his chair. _Naruto you have truly grown up. Could that prophecy have applied to you and not…_Jiraya suddenly looked at Naruto with a different perspective. Could the prophecy have applied to Naruto? The Toad Sage had said a student of Jiraya's would cause change to the world. Destruction or peace. Naruto brought peace and changed people wherever he went.

Jiraya bowed and took his leave. Once he was gone, Naruto's façade crumbled. He sat back in his chair and allowed a tear to fall from his eyes. _Jiraya you better come back alive. If not it may not be Tsunade who goes looking for you. I may be able to hold my resolve now, but you and Iruka are my father figures. I am not ready to admit that either of you might leave me. _

Naruto swiped at the trail of wetness on his cheek. He opened the drawer below the one that had those files of prospective Chuunin examinees. This one had Ninja Naruto felt needed watching closely. These files he updated as he could. Itachi's had been in here until his death at Sasuke's hand. The one of Madara had been very thin and sketchy. However there were others that had some bulk to them. Naruto pulled a stack of red folders from the pile. They were rubber banded together. He slipped the top one out of the band and set it on his desk. He sighed and flipped the cover open.

There was a picture of a red haired man with spiky hair. Beneath this picture were several others, five more in total. They all depicted red haired men, these were assumed to be Pein's aliases and disguises. Naruto had never felt completely comfortable with this assumption that they were henge's, but he couldn't put his finger on just what they might be. On the next page was a small picture of the spiky haired man standing next to a blue haired woman.

Naruto perused these pictures thoughtfully. Jiraya wasn't his only spy. He was one of the best and often would be able to glean some obscure information that others couldn't get, but there were others. Naruto had infiltrated the Village Hidden in the Mist a long time ago. He had been acting on his own for a long time before he became Hokage. This would surprise a lot of people.

This was no simple man who smiled a lot and acted goofy. He had often used that as a cover for his true intelligence. No one expected the loud, hyperactive, unpredictable Ninja to be very smart. They never put two and two together of all the times he had done things that were remarkable.

Sasuke had relented to his intelligence when they had discussed the fights Naruto and he had participated in. It had been Naruto who had thought of 'henge'ing into the Demon Shadow Shuriken that had allowed Kakashi to be freed from Zabuza's water prison. Naruto had been the one to come up with a lot of very smart battle strategies. He had saved Sasuke from Haku. It had been him who had surprised everyone at both the preliminary and finals of the Chuunin Exams. He even completed the Jutsu his father began. Often people would assume that he could be great in the heat of battle when instinct took over for reason. But there were very few who thought him to be smart.

Naruto resented it, but kept up the game of acting the idiot and prevailing when true reason was needed. He didn't need confirmation of his genius, he knew he was smart and that was enough for him.

He had learned in earliest childhood to never require another to give you a feeling of security or worth. He had been alone and depressed for far too long when Iruka took an interest in him. If the events with Mizuki had turned out differently he might not be the carefree person he seemed to be today.

Iruka had been the first to offer him a sense of worth outside of himself. With the battle between him and Gaara, Naruto had realized that he had a lot of people who were close to him. He knew all too well what could have been. He had also learned that even when it seems impossible people can change. Gaara was now a friend of his, Gaara was also a good Kazekage and Naruto was glad for the man.

He pulled his thoughts back to the folder which lay open before him. Pein and Konan, but just who were they and why did Jiraya feel so personally responsible that he had to meet them face to face?

-------------------------------------- ------------------------------

Sasuke was following Kakashi and Yamato with Juugo bringing up the rear. They sped through the trees leaving Konoha farther behind them with every leap. Sasuke was feeling exceptionally melancholy, and it surprised him. He hadn't realized just how closely he had come to depend on Naruto being there. He smiled softly, thinking of his dobe. He wondered what Naruto was doing right then. _Probably doing paperwork, I hope he's not too depressed. _

The sound of something whizzing past his head startled Sasuke out of his reverie. He looked into the trees from where the sound came, Sharingan activated. He quickly dispensed with the pair who was trying to hide there with a pair of kunai. Juugo who had noticed Sasuke's slight action, and who had become very adjusted to Sasuke's movements in battle, slowed his pace. Kakashi had already moved ahead and Yamato was making a flanking round through the outlying trees.

They assessed the situation quickly and regrouped, not talking but allowing their hand signals and motions to speak for them. Kakashi signaled that there were two more to their East. Yamato nodded and positioned himself beside the silver haired Jounin in an attack formation. Juugo pulled up next to Sasuke closing their cell into a four point attack. Kakashi didn't have his Sharingan activated yet. He knew Sasuke had this under control.

A flitting of fingers and Sasuke had three kunai threaded between them in his right hand. There was an exploding tag on the one in the middle. Kakashi had pulled out a handful of shuriken and Juugo had pulled a broadsword out from his case which was slung over one shoulder. He was so large and his arm so masculine that the sword, which would normally have been oversized and require two hands to wield, was a mere plaything in his hands. Yamato hadn't pulled out any weapons; instead he had formed a rapid succession of hand seals and was ready to perform his jutsu when needed.

Sasuke's face broke into a vile smirk. He was back in his element, the muted hues that allowed his vision to sharpen were forcing the backdrop to recede and anything that moved to be acutely visible. He saw four shapes moving in rapid succession towards them in addition to the two already on the attack. Four fingers then two signaled his team to their impending arrival.

Yamato quickly completed more seals and caused trees to begin to slowly snake around the unsuspecting new arrivals. Before they knew what was coming they were ensnared in a trap made from living trees. They beat at the wood and tried to chop through it with kunai. Since it was alive, and pulsing with residual chakra from Yamato, it would regenerate preventing the men to accomplish their escape.

The two men on advance never knew their comrades were unable to continue the plan. They moved into their positions and waited for reinforcements that would never come. Juugo sliced through the first as Kakashi simultaneously tossed a blade through the other ones neck. They both quickly bled out and fell lifeless to the forest floor below.

Sasuke took another look around and saw nothing else out of the ordinary, so they sped on. He kept a lookout for a while, but when he saw nothing else he deactivated his Sharingan. The rest of the day's journey was spent in solitude. When they camped out that night they drew watch. Sasuke took first watch, and Kakashi settled down beside him leaning casually on a nearby tree.

They didn't speak at first. Sasuke just sat there, Kakashi unintentionally copying his motions and posture. Kakashi grinned and Sasuke noticed the simple movement. "What's so funny?" he inquired.

Kakashi looked over at the younger man. "Nanda?"

Sasuke smirked; he shot the other man a look from beneath dark eyelashes and shook his head. Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled and he settled back into his thoughts. Kakashi hoped this mission wouldn't really take a year. He wanted to get back to Ayame. He thought about the time they had spent together, they had scarcely shared more than a chaste kiss on their dates. He was really glad she'd said yes to his marriage proposal. He'd been so alone for so long it was nice to have someone that would be waiting for him when he returned.

Sasuke thought about Naruto. He was imagining the blonde right now; he would be getting ready to sleep in their bed, alone. Sasuke sighed and his head drooped down onto his arms which were wrapped around his knees that were drawn up close to his body. Kakashi appraised the dark man and commented, "You two are good together. I hope Ayame and I fit together so well."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi as if he was seeing him for the first time, "what do you mean by that?"

"Just that you two complete each other. You are the essence that keeps the other going, where there is one the other is inextricably woven," he paused, "To have someone who loves you that much and is there for you. It's a rare thing. Come to think of it. You two have always been inseparable.

When you were put on the same team you were fierce rivals and yet you formed the deepest bond. You may not have known it but that carried you through everything you did. I would bet it was even in the events that led you to return to Konoha. You may have thought that you were merely following information that would lead you to Itachi, but really you were coming home, finally."

Sasuke listened to his sensei's reasoning and smiled. He had felt the same thing a few times. Kami-sama was really deceptive, but knew what was right in the end. Sasuke had returned and had feared his permanent exile. Instead he was now married to the one person he truly loved and who he did have the deepest bonds with. Even better they would soon be parents.

Sasuke grew morose at the thought that he would miss his children's births. He knew Tsunade and Naruto would handle the events without him, but for once he really wanted to be a part of something. He looked at Kakashi, "We need a plan for this situation. I want to get home soon, sooner than the six months that is listed as the short time for this mission."

Seeing the determined look in Sasuke's eyes Kakashi nodded. "I have been thinking…"

Kakashi informed Sasuke about everything he knew concerning the Akatsuki members that still remained. There were only three known, and then Orochimaru/Kabuto. They began to devise a scheme to discern the abilities of the members and plan for their defeat.

Their mission was to go to the Village Hidden in the Rock and offer aide and defense. Kakashi proposed they detour and try to locate the Akatsuki hideout and determine the nature of their strength. If possible they could be defeated thusly saving the need to prolong this conflict and draw out the war. With their leaders gone the Hidden Village of Sound was sure to fall into disarray and confusion. When that happened they would be easy to defeat.

Kakashi looked up at the sky and sighed. The men had talked through both their assigned watch shifts. Knowing they would need their strength to get through this jungle they were currently stuck in as well as cross the open plains ahead, they awoke Juugo who had drawn third watch and settled to get some sleep.

--------------------------------------- -------------------------------

Sakura sat in her living room in the dark. She didn't want to bother Sai who had to leave on a mission in the morning, so she just sat wrapped in the soothing arms of night. Her mind was filled with the images of Naruto and Sasuke's children. She was worried she wouldn't be able to handle the pain when it came time for the birth. Furthermore she wondered at her decision to put her body through this for someone else when she hadn't even had children of her own yet.

It wasn't as if she and Sai had been trying, but neither had they been trying to prevent it. She smiled to herself. She had decided that as soon as her body had recovered from this pregnancy she would set to starting her own family.

Sai padded in on bare feet and sat beside her. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He had come a long way from the insensitive jerk she had first met. She had thought at first that he might look a little like Sasuke, but even though their hair was dark and they had pale skin he was nothing like her teammate.

He had eventually learned appropriate responses and had found his emotions. Sakura remembered that time; they had still been team Kakashi then.

**:Flashback:**

**Sakura, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi had drawn a mission into the heart of the Wave Country. They had the task of going to the Hidden Village of the Waterfall to retrieve a captured spy. **

**It wasn't a Konoha spy, but one from their now allies the Hidden Village of Mist. Sai had been a part of team seven for more than a year by then, and had begun to fit in a little. He had been released from Root until such time as he chose to return. So far he had no desire to do so, and had even come to challenge much of what Denzou had taught him. **

**He had spent a lot of time with Sakura and the rest of the now Chuunin teams. When they had time they would help him work on how to hold civil conversation, and try to help him understand emotions. He had disclosed the nature of his anemotional state by giving them just the basics of Root and how they were supposed to be able to carry out any mission devoid of emotional baggage. **

**The mission to retrieve Sasuke had broken his carefully woven shell when the team had found the special book he had drawn and had inadvertently helped him regain his memory of who the book was about and why he had wanted to finish it. **

**He had thought the boy in the book, the blonde, his 'brother,' was dead. During the mission to Waterfall he had found out that he had been wrong. Denzou had driven the boy out of Root because he had gotten too close to his favorite pupil, the one who was now called Sai. **

**The other boy had been sent on a mission with Sai and had been 'killed.' Sai had been forced to witness the bloodied body of his 'brother.' This had helped Denzou kill off what had remained of Sai's emotions and had turned him into the ultimate killing machine. **

**Denzou had prized his unusual Jutsu of living art and had coveted the boy deeply. When Sai had succumbed to his devious plan Denzou had rejoiced. **

**When the team had reclaimed the captured spy Sai had nearly fainted at the sight of him. Both men had been shocked speechless. Eventually they had discussed events that had led to their current predicament. **

**The blonde, who had come to be called Yoku, had been moved to the Mist Village and had grown up there. He too barely remembered their past, but it had all come rushing back to him when the two men had re-met. **

**Sai had cried for two days solid at the loss of his brother in the past; that was when he had shut off all his emotions. Even though he wanted nothing more than to reclaim their old friendship, he knew he couldn't take him away from his family and his current position as a successful spy. It had been by chance that he had been captured this time, and the group responsible had not even known who he really was nor his job. **

**This reunion had really awakened Sai's emotions and had allowed a caring -if rough around the edges- man to emerge. Sakura had been drawn to his softer side and his toughness. Their relationship had grown slowly, but eventually they had gotten together and had been married. **

**:end flashback:**

Sakura grinned at her dark haired husband, and he looked at her with an expression of feeling like a bug under a microscope. "Nanda?" he inquired.

She didn't answer; instead she kissed him warmly on the lips then gazed into his dark eyes. "I love you," she murmured.

He looked at her seriously for a minute before responding. "I do not understand what this is about, but I too love you."

She snuggled against his chest wrapping her arms around his thin frame. He twined his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Mmm, this is nice. Whatever is going on this morning I could enjoy to happen again."

Sakura chuckled, "I was just thinking," she admitted.

She inquired softly, "Do you really want to try to start our family after we get through this?" her tone was serious, but light.

"Of course! I can only imagine what our children would be like. I would want to teach them that it is okay to show your emotions, because they are what make us who we really are," he reassured her.

Sakura gave him a squeeze then released her hold. "I should go get you some breakfast since I'm up," she offered.

"What's on the menu?" he purred.

Sakura playfully tapped him on the shoulder and slipped out from his embrace to head off toward the kitchen. She set to make quick work of some rice with ham tucked into it and eggs on top.

He ate quickly, enjoying her companionship before he had to head off on his mission. The sun would be rising all too soon and he would be rushing off. He set his bowl on the counter and kissed Sakura once more before slipping into their room to gather his supplies.

Once he was outfitted he wrapped her into one last warm embrace and kissed her passionately. "Just to keep you warm while I'm gone," he quipped, and then he was gone.

--------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Ino had been going through life as usual. She tried not to think about the changes to her body that pregnancy would effect. She tended the shop, spent time with Chouji and Shikamaru when he wasn't busy at the Hokage's office, and kept training.

She didn't push herself as hard as she might have normally, but she wasn't about to lose her thin frame without a fight. It felt good to punch and kick the targets and it allowed her to release her mind and simply let go of the current situation. She had begun a new phase of medical training also, and it was tiring. She was thankful for this wearying work, as it allowed her to fall into a deep sleep every night. She feared she might not be able to sleep otherwise.

--------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

It had been a week since Sasuke's departure. He should have reached his target two days ago. Naruto stared out his window not really seeing the sun kissed day that spread out in front of his eyes.

He sat there for an hour before he was disturbed by a gentle thump behind him. "Speak," he ordered.

"Hokage-Sama, I have an urgent report. There is information that the Akatsuki is on the move… away from the war zone. Kabuto is said to be leading their four man cell away from the battle."

Naruto turned around to face the masked ANBU who stood in front of his desk. "As expected," he mused.

The ANBU showed almost no sign of noticing what Naruto admitted, save for a tiny twitch that caused his left ear to twinge minutely.

"Keep me informed of any further changes. I want to know their intended destination," he ordered adding under his breath, "As if I didn't already know."

"Hai!" and a puff of smoke announced the ANBU's departure.

Naruto rubbed his temples, he felt a killer tension headache coming on, and there was no one at home to make him feel better. He sat back in his chair and pouted.

----------------------------------------- -----------------------------

Well there we have another chapter. I plan to skip some through this next timeframe. I don't want to do day by day tedium! I have a lot to cover over the next four chapters. The entire war and events surrounding it, and the births of the babies!! Yay babies!

Tenn Omientelva Enta!

-Kneise


	9. Confrontment: Face to face

Confrontment: Face to face

OV: Team Kakashi is on the move towards the war. What is their plan? Naruto is melancholy, how will he cope with Sasuke's long absence….and what about those babies???

AN: Muahhhhh!! x.Jamie-Chan.x I forgot to mention my favorite and most loyal reader!! x.Jamie-Chan.x So Ima make up for it here!! LOL x.Jamie-Chan.x Hee hee!! She really rocks, and it makes my day to see her reviews. XD

I really do write for myself, but it just makes me soo happy that someone reads my work and tells me what she thinks!! (So I try to always answer her reviews with tidbits of info and previews of upcoming stuff. My gift, because I can! LOL)

Okay enough crazy author stuff, On to the story!!

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Kakashi was resting in the makeshift 'field hospital' the team had assembled. He had been required to activate his mangekyou Sharingan in the last fight and was feeling the after effects. It hadn't been a long battle; however, it had been a brutal one. These Ninja weren't just ordinary Ninja; they were specially trained and appeared to be some of the first Sound Ninja to be encountered.

Sasuke had fared well, he had a few minor scrapes and cuts but none were deep or serious at all. Juugo had a bandage on his left arm from a sizeable gash there, but it would heal quickly. Yamato had been the most successful in this fight; he didn't have barely a scratch on him. He had been able to use his Mokuton Jutsu to his advantage. He had tried to erect a wall of trees between their team and the enemy Nin, but he hadn't been fast enough. He had gotten behind it, but the others had been unable to use it to for their defense. They had used it to their advantage though, and had divided the enemy into two groups which had made fighting them much easier.

Sasuke offered Kakashi a bowl of rice and soup. They also had grilled fish that Juugo had caught fresh that morning, but Kakashi had asked for something light. They were tending their wounds and recovering, but they were also formulating a more concrete plan. They had gathered valuable information over this past month. They now knew the location of Kabuto's Hideout, where the Akatsuki headquarters were. They also had gathered a good deal of insight into the fighting ability of the Sound Ninja as well as their allies the Rock Nin.

The earth type Jutsu many of these Nin were proficient in was strong and also a good defense against sound based attacks. Some sounds were dangerous when pitted against some attacks and defenses using earth though. Team Kakashi had seen an earthquake form from an intense burst of sound waves directed at the ground. They had also seen a similar technique create a mud pit from an area that had appeared to be quite solid.

They kept these things in mind as they plotted their next move. Kakashi would be out for another day, and they knew there were enemy scouting parties in the area. The team had announced their arrival to the Jounin Leader of the largest battalion of allies, but they had also explained some of their plan to him as well as their reasoning for staying undetected. The Jounin had been impressed by their logic and had relayed their arrival as well as their intention to remain as yet unannounced to the enemy.

This was going to take a while, and Sasuke could appreciate the logic of naming this a six month mission at least. Their information gathering was taking a long time because they had to remain unnoticed and yet gather as much knowledge as they could. They were quite good at this, and Yamato's wooden bunshin were coming in handy. They could get close to the enemy encampment without being detected, there they would relay information directly back to Yamato.

Sasuke had begun to have a working knowledge of his weaknesses since his curse seal was gone, and had learned how to compensate for this. Juugo had discovered that he had a new Jutsu at his command; he could call animals to aide in battle. He was saving this for a real incident, as he didn't want the knowledge to become common and defuse his surprise attack ability.

Overall they were functioning like a well oiled machine. They had discovered where each member fit and were able to work wordlessly. Sasuke felt like a part of something bigger than himself for only the second time in his life. Sadly this realization caused him to become depressed as he thought of Naruto.

They were preparing to either enter the heat of the battle, or try to infiltrate the enemy encampment. Their most recent knowledge informed them that the encampment was vacant except for a small team of support Nins who kept it running.

--------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Naruto had grown thin and his friends were worried about him. He had thrown himself into his work and was almost always to be found in the Hokage's office. This was especially troublesome for Shikamaru, as Temari was giving him a hard time for being away from home so often. Eventually he and Naruto had come to an agreement that he would be allowed to leave at a reasonable hour so long as he left Naruto with enough work to keep him occupied.

Shikamaru found this to be a typically easy task as there was a lot of paperwork that required the Hokage's personal touch. The Chuunin exams were now two months away, and Naruto had a lot of work ahead to get everything settled and ready. They had already received letters from many important Lords and Landowners that wanted a seat reserved as well as lodgings secured. Gaara was one of the respondents.

Naruto thought back to an earlier time when he had thought that it would be easy to sit in the Kage box with Gaara because Sasuke would also be there as his mate. Now it had been necessary to send Sasuke away with his team to aide the Rock Village in this war. He sighed, a long loud sound.

It was to his great relief that a knock sounded at his door, and he bid the person enter.

Sakura smiled at him, and fidgeted. "Naruto, Sai and I wondered if you would come to dinner at our house tonight. We've also invited Neji and Ten Ten, and Hinata. It would really be nice to have you come too."

Naruto smiled at her, he knew she was concerned. It had been two weeks since he had stepped into Ichiraku ramen and a week since he had entered the grocers. He had been subsisting on a cup of instant ramen a day. On most days even that was hard to get down. "Okay Sakura-chan. I'll come."

She broke into a heartfelt smile. Her voice sounded relieved and happy when she told him to be there at five o'clock.

Naruto thought about the trouble she had gone through to make him feel welcomed. She had even invited Hinata alone so he wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel. It would be good to get out of his chambers and be around his friends. He also wanted to see how Sakura had been doing. He knew she would talk to him, and he was curious about if she noticed anything different after this much time. He would have asked Ino, but she seemed to be avoiding him.

He realized he was looking forward to this dinner. Shikamaru appeared briefly at the open door, but when he saw the happy grin on Naruto's face he slipped away unnoticed.

----------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Kabuto looked over at his teammate. Zetsu was a strange person, and actually consisted of his own team as he had two distinct personalities. They were two days travel away from their target and Kabuto was concerned by the silence of his teammates. It was strange in a way that he had been paired with someone with split personalities as he too had another side to him, that being Orochimaru whose cells had regenerated enough in Kabuto's body to form a personality of their own.

They were on their mission to try to capture a person who was integral to their plot. They had a plan that seemed foolproof. There was no concern that there were only four actual members of Akatsuki, they effectively made six together, but with Orochimaru calling the shots, Zetsu and his white and black sides, Kabuto with his great chakra manipulation and medical abilities, Pein and his as yet undisclosed secrets, and Konan who they were sure hadn't revealed her Jutsu's to anyone either; they felt they would have the upper hand in any conflict.

Kabuto smiled, in his head he heard Oro chide him for being overconfident. "You know what happened to me when I got that way. That fool Sasuke actually overpowered me! Now I'm stuck with this half existence in your body; not that you don't have your own unique qualities, but I wanted that Sharingan!"

Kabuto sighed and the team, who were very in tune to each other, knew Oro was giving him a hard time again. They had learned the hard way not to interfere in these discussions. Oro could overshadow Kabuto and become the dominant presence. If that happened it was because he was pissed and felt the need to personally rectify some situation. He had recovered a lot of his former strength, and when combined with Kabuto's medical chakra he could kill with one hit.

Orochimaru would never admit it, but he found that being in the body of Kabuto wasn't such a bad predicament. If he hadn't been so accustomed to having him as his right hand man he might have taken over his body a long time ago. As it was he felt this could be an ideal circumstance because he should be able to perform his body transfer Jutsu and leave Kabuto's body to itself without it dying. Then he would have his right hand man as well as the knowledge of how he performed his Jutsu's in his new body.

No one bothered to point out to Orochimaru that his transfer technique had ended with Sasuke. Sasuke now possessed the contract with the white snakes and Oro could no longer call on them to disperse their poison that was a required element in the transfer. He would have a rude awakening when he willingly separated from Kabuto to enter a new body and found himself a soul with no human shell anymore, finally dead as he should have been years ago.

The team stopped to rest for the night; they were in no hurry to get to their target. They knew it was weakened and left largely unprotected in the current state of things.

--------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Naruto entered Sakura's gate and proceeded toward the door. He had noticed he was being followed by ANBU again, but decided not to question it. Someone with high enough authority to assign ANBU to him must feel it necessary. Eventually they would get around to telling him why. He was disconcerted that they didn't try harder to conceal their presence. Perhaps they figured he knew about the assignment or else he had just learned how to sense their presence from their long contact together.

Sakura heard footsteps on the stoop and opened the door, "Naruto! Come in, we're so glad you're here!" she exclaimed as she ushered him in.

He grinned, a real expression, one he hadn't felt like wearing for some time now. It really did feel good to know he was wanted and that his friends cared. He slipped his shoes off and stepped into the main room where everyone else was already sitting and visiting. His friends stood and greeted hi warmly, Hinata approaching shyly to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm glad you could come," she said in that soft voice of hers.

Neji and Ten Ten calmly acknowledged the blonde, observing how quiet and reserved the typically hyper and loud man was. They were saddened by his lack of liveliness, but knew it would be sort lived. A silent prayer was offered for Sasuke's safety and swift return.

The evening was a nice one, quiet discussions were held about everything that could be talked about, and the time seemed to fly by. Before long Naruto was yawning, an expression that was chorused through the room. Soon thereafter everyone bid their goodbyes and dispersed to their own homes. Neji and Ten Ten were walking Hinata home, and Naruto declining the offer with a slight gesture toward an unassuming but obvious ANBU guard. The others laughed at the failed attempt to conceal him self, and Naruto suggested he walk openly with him so he wouldn't feel so alone.

All too soon the evening was over and Naruto was back in his too silent too lonely chambers. He would have gone to bed early if not for an urgent knocking on his door. There was a mane of bushy white hair that greeted him when he opened it.

"Jiraya! You're back!" Naruto screeched happily.

Jiraya's face showed his happiness to be back, but also a look of concern for the man standing in his own doorway. "Naruto we must talk, now."

Jiraya explained new information he had been able to uncover about a new kidnapping plot on Naruto. The group behind it was unknown, but their ability had been confirmed. "Naruto you are in grave danger. Sasuke is not here to help you, and from what my sources tell me this group won't be easily defeated. I am concerned for your safety!"

Naruto grinned at his Sensei and Mentor. He wasn't concerned with the threat to his safety. Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and any number of other capable Ninja were still available to come to his aide if he needed them. These he had named he knew would personally risk everything to help him. They also knew he would do the same.

After realizing Naruto had heard him he just didn't care, Jiraya turned the conversation to other things. They talked for a while longer before Jiraya took his leave. Naruto settled in for the night and soon went to bed. He reached across the pillows pulling Sasuke's toward him and inhaling the faint scent of his lover that remained.

------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------

Naruto headed into the office early the next morning, he didn't have any other distraction so he decided to bury himself in work; however he just couldn't seem to concentrate. Shikamaru popped in to say that he would be leaving for a little while. Naruto, who had been looking out his window and staring at one of the academy training grounds lost in thought concerning a certain pale eyed girl, stopped him before he could leave and questioned exactly what he was going to do.

When he discerned it was nothing terribly important Naruto revealed he had a request. "Shikamaru I need you to take a scroll to the Hyuuga Compound and personally deliver it to Hiashi. I also need you to wait for a reply and return and inform me of this answer."

Shika sighed and muttered how it was troublesome, but agreed to deliver it. Naruto took out a scroll and looked over it quickly. Obviously pleased with the contents he sealed it with his official seal and also wrapped a broad ribbon around it for good measure. He handed it to his pony tailed undersecretary and urged him to hurry.

For once Shikamaru traveled quickly. Something in Naruto's expression and voice had convinced him this was no simple task he was attending to. He reached the compound in short time and stood before the pair of guards looking up at the oppressive gates. One of the men standing in front of him cleared his throat. When he had Shika's attention he asked what he was doing there.

Shika bowed respectfully and replied, "I have been sent by the Hokage-Sama to deliver this message personally to Hyuuga Hiashi-Domo."

The guards looked at each other, finally the one who had addressed Shika before bade him follow him into the compound.

Naruto sat in his office thinking about Hinata and Neji. He was reminded of their mission to find a certain bug that could lead them to Sasuke. He blushed when he remembered how beautiful the woman bathing in the water had been. He thought about how strong Hinata had been and how she had used Gentle fist to save them all, but it wasn't the same as Neji's. If anything it had appeared stronger, her chakra being released in a powerful line where Neji's was released in pulses. He then thought of fighting Neji at the Chuunin exams, and recalled the promise that he had made concerning changing the Hyuuga's which was the catalyst for this important message. He sat there smiling and hoped his reply would be favorable.

He was requesting a meeting with the Hyuuga elders and Hiashi concerning the promise he had made to Neji at the Exams. The one thing everyone who knew Naruto would agree on was that when he made a promise he carried it out. He could only hope the meeting would be scheduled and that it would go well.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had been brought to an inner courtyard that opened into the Hyuuga Main Branch Castle. He slipped his shoes off as he was lead through the door into a beautiful room obviously designed to keep waiting guests comfortable.

As they entered Shika saw Neji approach from the opposite end of the room. He appeared to have been just passing through, but when he saw the guard and Shikamaru he stopped and inquired as to what was the purpose of his visit.

Shika informed him, "I have a message from Hokage-Sama for Hiashi-Domo. I was instructed to personally deliver it and wait for a reply." As he spoke he showed Neji the scroll.

Neji paused, but nodded and dismissed the guard who disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Follow me," he ordered and led Shika through what could only be described as a maze of corridors intended to keep outsiders from easily finding their way through.

Eventually they arrived at a gilded door. Neji knocked and was bid to enter. He stepped in and immediately dropped to his knees bowing with his head on the floor. Shika waited outside until he was instructed to enter.

"Hiashi-Domo, I have a messenger from the Hokage-Sama with a scroll," he said without rising.

"Get up, Neji-San, and tell the messenger to enter."

Neji rose and pushed the partially opened door fully open motioning Shika to enter. Shika stepped in and bowed his head humbly. He then held out the scroll, "Sumi masen, I was instructed to hand deliver this scroll and await your reply."

Hiashi took the scroll and slipped the ribbon off. He broke the wax seal and began to read the contents. He stopped abruptly, "Neji-San, you may leave," he ordered.

Neji left with an interested look on his face. He wondered what could have been in the scroll and why it was so important to require a direct answer.

Shikamaru stood where he had entered as Hiashi read the scroll. He seemed to be thinking about it deeply, and even appeared to read it over a couple of times. Finally he acknowledged the man standing in front of him, "Please tell Hokage-Sama that I am agreeable to conduct this meeting. You are dismissed," he said with a broad smile.

Hiashi recalled Naruto's fight with Neji also. It had been the moment when he had acknowledged Naruto as being more than he had considered. It had also shown him that it was finally time to tell Neji the truth about his father. Now Naruto was setting his sights on changing something that was as old as the Hyuuga clan itself. Hiashi supported this change, because he had realized that Neji was a Hyuuga genius. As the most gifted Hyuuga he should have been the Heir, and while this change would be too late to affect this generation, it could be Neji's child who might be chosen the next heir.

Shika followed the many turns back to the front entrance. It occurred to him that neither Neji nor Hiashi had thought about how he was to leave. If he hadn't been such a genius he might have gotten lost, as it was he had memorized the path they had taken easily, and without even trying. He slipped his shoes back on and headed for the gate. Before long he was back on his way to the Hokage Office at his typical leisurely pace. He wasn't in as much of a hurry to return and was using the time spent on the return trip to ponder what might have been in that scroll.

Naruto looked up expectantly when he pushed the door open without knocking. "The answer is affirmative," he replied and then mumbled under his breath 'whatever that means.' He was a bit angry that Naruto hadn't trusted him with the details.

His attitude changed as Naruto's face shone with excitement, "Shikamaru, I need you to prepare documents for me. I need a requisition for the Hyuuga elders to discuss merging the branch and main families. I have requested a meeting in a week from Hiashi to stand before the elders and submit my proposal that all members should be treated equally and not judged by their birth."

Shikamaru nodded and left the office to begin working on the proposal. He felt better now that he knew what was planned. He also surmised that Naruto hadn't informed him sooner because he had feared a negative reply from Hiashi.

---------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

On the border of the Fire Nation a group of four Ninja prepared to cross over on their mission. They were headed for Konoha to seek out the Hokage. They had a short trip ahead of them to reach Konoha, but it would be a long and treacherous journey home. They were confident that they would be able to obtain what they were after easily, but they couldn't assure the details following that.

They traveled in pairs, two in front two behind. They didn't speak, they didn't need to, each of them knew their job and was prepared to carry out the mission at all costs. They also were confident of the outcome of this mission. A confrontation was coming, and they expected to be the victors.

-------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

Sasuke dodged another attack that came from behind. He was faring well in this battle and wasn't tired at all yet. This fight had been hand to hand combat so far and he hadn't even had to do any Jutsus. He didn't expect things to stay this easy; after all they had finally been confronted by the enemy. After two months of recon missions and observation they had finally been detected and had been engaged.

Their presence had been ill received by the Sound Ninja and they were fighting fiercely. Their allies from the Rock were glad to have them joining their side and had supported them readily. It seemed the war was finally all out, and they could no longer stay out of it in good conscience.

Kakashi had just succeeded in immobilizing a group of ten or more Sound Nin and Yamato was hastily constructing a prison to house them. Juugo was running through enemy Nin with abandon seeming to have found a little of his old lust for the kill. He was slicing through them with his sword easily and showed no signs of tiring for some time to come.

The outcome of this engagement seemed assured, however Sasuke refused to let his guard down. He knew things would be unpredictable with these Nin, and although their fighting tactics were familiar he was ready for any surprises they might offer.

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Okay, finally this chapter is done. There is a great clash coming, and death is inevitable. I cannot say who it will be, nor if they are good or bad. I mean I already killed Itachi and Madara, it would seem fair to kill off a good guy, but I could just kill off more bad guys…

Find out in Strong and Strike, Chapter 10!!

-Kneise


	10. Strong and Strike Part 1: Tactics of war

Strong and Strike: Tactics of War! Part 1

OV: War is Hell! It's unpredictable, treacherous, exhausting… Sasuke, Kakashi, Juugo, and Yamato are all in the thick of it. Back home Naruto has his own battles raging.

AN: Okay, I hope I won't offend anyone, but I hope to unleash a lot of action in this chapter…There will be a death, or deaths… We'll see as it goes. Oh there's a long flashback, but only because I advanced time a bit… Also, I hadn't forgotten the Kyuubi; I merely had no need of him. He will have a bit part here in this chapter. (Also I have deterred from some major points in the story line, so creative license??)

x.Jamie-Chan.x I hope you like these fighting scenes, If they're not so good please let me know, okay! I'm posting without Proofing this…I may edit later- now I want to get onto the other half! XD

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat on Sakura and Sai's balcony. He was visiting his friends at their request. They had shared a quiet evening and had enjoyed a great dinner. Naruto was enjoying being around Sakura; she had been carrying Naruto and Sasuke's babies for four months now. Finally she was beginning to look pregnant; she had just the tiniest little belly. Ino was finally getting used to the concept of being pregnant too. She had yet to begin to show, but she was carrying only the one, compared to Sakura's two.

Their get together was also a pre-going away party, as Sai had been put into a group of Ninja who were being sent to support Sasuke and the guys in the war. He, with Lee, Hinata, and Kiba would be leaving in only one week.

Naruto had spent a lot of time putting this team together. He wanted a medic Nin this time around, as well as Hinata and Kiba's scouting abilities. Lee was the muscle and trump card of the team while Sai's unique Jutsu with its long range potential made for a complete tactical team.

Sakura had reassured him she would be alright, and he had offered to have her moved to Sasuke's and his house once it was completed, a project scheduled for the week after Sai's teams departure.

Naruto had chosen a nice location close to the academy and near team seven's first training grounds. This area held so much memory and happiness for Naruto, this was even the spot Sasuke had rejoined the ranks of elite Konoha Ninja. The landscape still bore the upheaval of Kakashi's training grounds. It had become a much used location for Genin who wanted to test their abilities. It also would figure into the upcoming Chuunin exams, also to be held in two weeks.

Naruto gazed off into the distance at the descending sunset, the colors of the sky reminding him of Sasuke. The bruised purple so similar to the highlights in his hair, the pale ghost of sunlight like his pale skin, even the first stars reminded him of that night they had spent on top of the Hokage building.

Sakura had obviously been trying to get his attention for a while as she was leaning into his face with a stern expression. He smiled and offered a weak, "Gomen nasai… I was lost in my thoughts."

She smiled and told him they were heading indoors, he was welcome to stay where he was, but he could also join them if he desired. Naruto rose stretching and admitted he had to go over some papers for his meeting with the Hyuuga household tomorrow. It was with great honor that he would be presiding over Hinata's Ceremony to accept her as Hyuuga Head.

He had told them of his previous visit, and the great success he had been able to achieve.

**:Flashback:**

**Naruto approached the Hyuuga household with trepidation. Shikamaru was accompanying him as his clerk, and was contentedly carrying the paperwork they had so carefully prepared. Naruto knew what he hoped to accomplish that day, but he also knew it would be out of his hands what would actually transpire. **

**He had a plan and his written proposal ready, and was confident. Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi would all be in attendance. They were acting as liaisons for the Hokage, as well as support.**

**Shika and he had been shown to a large official looking room. There was a row of hard backed chairs lining one wall as if presiding over this domain. On the opposite tatami mats were lined up for the speakers to sit on. The doors were at the farthest Eastern side of the room, and opposite them was a high chair that today was flanked with lower chairs for the head family as well as Neji. The elders weren't yet in the room; they would make their entrance after the guests were seated. **

**Naruto took his seat on a low chair situated in the middle of the Tatami mats, he was Hokage and as such was afforded the luxury of not having to sit on a mat. Shikamaru took his position beside Naruto kneeling on his legs with his typical bored expression. The one that belied that he was actually carefully observing everything around him astutely. **

**Hiashi and the assembled family took their seats. Before any time at all had passed the elders entered and took their seats; they looked solemn, yet not altogether unapproachable. The meeting began with Naruto speaking about his proposal to join the family lines. He had a system that would allow family to be separated by blood and marital ties, and not by birth orders. There would still be a "branch family" but they would consist of distant cousins and other people who could still claim Hyuuga family ties but not as close. **

**He made a strong presentation offering evidence that it was a travesty to the proud Hyuuga lineage that Neji be called only branch family when he was such a great representative of the Hyuuga bloodline. **

**Naruto preyed on their sense of tradition, but mostly on their fierce pride. He knew their feelings of superiority, especially knowing the history of Byakugan and Sharingan its successor. **

**Eventually a break was called and the meeting adjourned. Naruto felt positive he had made a good impression and had presented his proposal well. He was relaxing by taking a leisurely stroll around the compound. **

**Soon he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone training. He paused to observe, and was enthralled to notice that Hinata was working her heart out on the distant field. He watched for a while unnoticed. She was so intent on her training she didn't even notice him. **

**He watched her perform the Juuken, and the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand in her own unique style. It appeared to him that she had completed the jutsu she had first used in their mission with Shino to look for a special bug that would be able to track Sasuke. **

**When she paused he stepped closer, she obviously noticed him as her head shot up and she looked at him with eyes wide with shock. "N-Naruto-kun! I-I mean H-Hokage-sama. I didn't know there was anyone here," she said and hung her head at having been caught training. **

**"Hinata, that was great! You finished the jutsu!" naruto exclaimed. "I was watching you," he stopped for a second, "Funny, this time I'm watching you get stronger. Have you shown your father that Jutsu yet?" he quizzed her.**

**"N-No. He wouldn't want to see it," she said once again looking at the ground. **

**Naruto grew angry, "Hinata!" he shouted.**

**Her head snapped up, and she was afraid of his anger.**

**"You need to show your father what you have accomplished. How will he ever see you as anything more than just shy little Hinata whose sister can fight better than she can," he looked at her his eyes softening. "Hinata, you needed to find your own style. That's what has always been holding you back. You don't use Juuken in the same way as the other Hyuuga's do. Your technique is ten times stronger than Neji's."**

**Hinata's eyes bulged in their sockets and nearly popped out of her head. What was he going on about; she could never be stronger than Neji. Naruto slipped up beside her and stepped into a defensive pose. "Do you think you could hurt me?" he asked sharply.**

**"N-NO! Never!" she shrieked.**

**"Good, then you will attack me with everything you have." He ordered standing up straight again and waiting for her to get ready. **

**"Hinata!" he said commanding, "Look at me, I am ordering you as Hokage of Konohagakure to attack me with that Jutsu! You cannot go against a direct order from the Hokage!"**

**Her eyes watered and a single tear slipped down her face. "H-Hai, Hokage-sama."**

**She conceded defeat. He had ordered her, the one person she still respected above all others. Now she had to fight him one on one, and he would know if she wasn't trying. She wasn't afraid she would hurt him, he was Hokage, and even more he was Naruto. He was so much stronger than she was. **

**She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Naruto, I do not want to do this, but as you have ordered me I will obey." Her voice had taken on a hint of strength and conviction; perhaps even a touch of confidence.**

**What Hinata didn't know was that the elders and her father had approached them. They were looking for Naruto to conclude the meeting. Shikamaru had been with Hiashi, and being the genius that he was he bid the group to wait and not to approach, but to remain where they were… able to see yet not seen by the shy girl. He wanted for once in her life that Hinata would be seen for who she really was, and by not only her father, but the elders of the clan. Neji was even there to observe her shining moment. **

**Hinata dropped into a fighting stance, her eyes shone with deliberation. Naruto slid into his defensive stance and hastily whispered a warning to the Kyuubi, **_**Get ready old fox, we're about to get hit with something the likes of which we've never experienced. **_** He was greeted with a rumbling laughter, the fox wasn't concerned, but Naruto was not underestimating Hinata at all.**

**His eyes were crystal blue, hers silvery white. They both shone with concentration, his with unspoken order… **_**do as I say**_**, hers with a reply, **_**okay then, if you're sure…here I come**_

**Suddenly she was upon him, her chakra flashing bright blue against his tanned skin. The first hit was strong and he stiffened against each successful hit. He was not sitting back and taking her blows; he was blocking and attacking just as hard as she was. He could see the appreciation in her face that he was taking her seriously.**

**They dipped and wove, bobbing left- right- back- down. She advanced making him step back, he regained the lost ground. Her hands were a blur, Naruto couldn't see where her next strike would land and was blocking purely by instinct. **

**Hiashi had activated his Byakugan as had the elders and Neji so they could get a better look at the fight. Neji's face held that look of surprise that he had felt the day she had been rushing out the door to a mission and he had been heading to the workout room where she had come from delivering tea to her father. She had danced lightly around him; he had been caught completely off guard. **

**This was like that. Her agility and strength were completely unexpected. Not only that, he could see her chakra being released from her body in an uninterrupted line. He was curious as to how long she could hold it like that. Would she have the stamina to endure a long battle?**

**Naruto was not holding anything back either, he came at her with clones and shuriken. Kunai rained on the field as fast as he could launch them. It was the ultimate defense; nothing was penetrating her sphere of defense. Furthermore her attacks were strong and precise. **

**Her light frame allowed her to move quickly and her great chakra control allowed her to strike with force. Each attack Naruto blocked he took a little damage. He was enjoying this sparring session; it had been a long time since Sasuke left. **

**Eventually he sent twenty clones to attack her at once. She smiled, she actually smiled…and it was a confident, self assured smile too, and slipped into the Hakkeshou Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin. With her unique chakra slicing through them like knives they were easily dispensed with. **

**She looked at Naruto with a new confidence, that smile still on her lips. Then before she knew what was happening Naruto used his new move; one he hadn't revealed to anyone as yet. His father's own signature move, Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique. **

**One moment he was standing right in front of her, the next he was just gone. She had her Byakugan activated and was able to see him try to sneak up behind her. She advanced to defend against the perceived attack, but then he was gone again. This dance continued for a while, the Hyuuga onlookers were slack jawed with this fight being carried out in front of them. **

**When had Hinata gotten so strong, agile, and above all else confident? Also when had Naruto learned his father's other technique? **

**Hinata dodged another attack from a swirling Rasengun and two clones poofed from her direct counter hit. She was breathing harder, but still had enough energy to carry on for a while longer.**

**Naruto, however, had realized this fight was a draw. Only if he called on Kyuubi chakra could he win. She had engaged him head on longer than Neji had, and wasn't backing down yet.**

**Naruto used ****Shunshin no Jutsu****one last time with both he and a clone. He approached from in front and behind at once. When she deflected both these attacks he stopped. He just pulled up short before the astonished girl and bowed deeply.**

**"Hinata, will you allow me to call this fight a draw?" he asked nobly, trying to save as much pride as he could. **

**She stood there for a minute allowing her mind to adjust from battle mode to****calming down. "Hai, Hokage-sama," she replied with no trace of stutter and returned his bow.**

**Hiashi couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot at what he had just witnessed with his own eyes. Was this really his shy, weak, eldest daughter? His eyes said it certainly was, but his head was having a hard time with the uptake of information. The elders began to talk amongst themselves, and Neji was the first of the group to move. **

**He approached his cousin, a respectful gleam in his eyes. "Hokage-sama, Hinata-san," He greeted casually. **

**Hinata spun around and took in the sight of her cousin looking at her. Not looking past her, or refusing to meet her eyes, but looking at her. For a moment she felt that feeling of self consciousness wash over her, but a firm "uhm-hmm" from Naruto set her spine straight up and she looked at him as an equal for the first time in her life.**

**"Neji-nii-san, is the meeting to resume?" she inquired firmly.**

**Hiashi watched even this exchange with incredulity. Hanabi broke the spell over the elders when she rushed forward and exclaimed, "Hinata that was AWESOME!! Will you teach me how to do that!?!" She stood in front of her older sister practically dancing in anticipation. **

**Hinata smiled, Hanabi wanted her to teach her something, how unusual. Then she saw the others standing near bye. She blushed but didn't lower her head. Instead, for the first time, she challenged her father to look at her. Hiashi looked at her, and it was with pride and a little surprise that he did. **

**Then a warm smile lit his features and he walked over to where his eldest daughter and the heir to the Hyuuga clan stood. He looked from her to Naruto, who was grinning sheepishly. The Hyuuga Patriarch then did something he hadn't done in years; he pulled Hinata into a warm embrace. **

**Her face registered shock, then she relaxed against her fathers strength. Neji approached Naruto, "What did you do to her?" he quizzed.**

**Naruto just smiled, but then he admitted, "I ordered her to fight me with everything she had," he stated matter of factly. **

**Hiashi and Neji both looked at the smiling blonde. Eventually even Neji smiled as he realized that once again naruto was changing people for the better. The elders announced that the meeting would be adjourning for one week, in which time they would desire a formal and official document of Naruto's proposal. Even naruto could discern that something had happened and they were going to approve this major change to their clan. **

**Naruto bowed to them respectfully and they bowed in return before meandering off discussing this strange turn of events. Neji stared at Naruto, he didn't have any words to say that would adequately express the conflicting emotions he was feeling. Naruto just flashed that enigmatic smile of his. **

**--The events had led to the elders accepting Naruto's proposal completely, even the part about abolishing the practice of the caged bird seal. They couldn't remove the marks on the foreheads of the current members, but they could dispel the curse behind it. **

**Hiashi had a new image of Hinata, and he began to oversee her training once again. He even set her the task of training Hanabi. She had officially been eligible to assume her role as Hyuuga head at the age of 18, but her father had requested that the ceremony be put off. It was common knowledge that he wanted Hanabi to assume the role when she came of age, and that is why he didn't allow Hinata the ceremony which would set her as head. Now he was ashamed of himself. **

**He had been able to talk with Hinata like he had never before. He learned that although she was shy, she had grown from the weak Genin she had been into the strong Chuunin he now knew. Soon Hinata would go before the village elders and be granted the rank of Jounin. Hiashi proudly presented her and threw a huge celebration in her honor. --**

**:End Flashback:**

Naruto stood up and stretched. The sun had disappeared, and he was ready to head home to his bed. He was anticipating the move into his new home, and hoped Sasuke would approve of the decisions he had made concerning everything from the Nursery to the kitchen.

---------------------- ----------------------------

Sasuke lay on his pallet staring up at the sky. His muscles ached, he needed sleep, and he was cold. He thought of Naruto and wondered what his dobe would be doing. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep filled with visions of his blonde haired ray of light in this dark war.

Kakashi was to Sasuke's Left and Juugo to the right. Yamato was taking his watch shift. They were all weary and although Yamato had constructed a very simple hut for them to rest in, they were sorely longing for domestic tranquility.

They had broken through the line into Sound territory and had been assuaged with wave after wave of Sound Ninja almost constantly. Sasuke was more than a little concerned that their interrogations of prisoners had garnered them very little about the location of Kabuto and the Akatsuki. Kakashi had been summoning a Nin-Dog every week to relay information back to Konoha, but the men all felt they were missing something. Kakashi had even given Sasuke a chance to form a contract with each dog, and they had offered their loyalty to the Cimmerian man.

Eventually sleep came for them all; they would need it for tomorrow. They didn't know it, but they were about to make an important discovery.

--------------------- ------------------------

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. It was perfect for Hinata's Ceremony. Everyone went through their usual routine until the afternoon, when it grew time for the special event. There were few invitees, Naruto's presence being mandatory as the Hokage was required to oversee the transfer of power.

Hiashi spent his entire morning in prayer with his wife. He offered her thanks and his desire that she offer their daughter her strength and wisdom. He only left her shrine at noon, ate a quick meal, and began to get ready for his part in the ceremony. He had already had most of his possessions moved into his new quarters, against Hinata's protests. It was customary for the head to reside in the main chambers, and he wasn't going to begrudge Hinata anything. He felt he had a lot of lost time to make up for.

Later when everything was set for the ceremony, Naruto arrived with the few friends who had been invited. Most of their rookie team was, as usual a part of the event. Konoha marveled at how close this group had become, it was unprecedented for any generation to be so close knit. The whole village knew they benefited from this special bond, and were reminded of their friendships…or inspired to form new ones.

The ceremony was beautiful, yet simple. Hinata stood before the assembled guests in a shimmering white Kimono tied with a broad navy obi. She was presented with a scroll that she affixed her name to right beneath her fathers. Then she was presented with symbols of transfer of power; new kunai to show her head of defense and weaponry, an ancient bento box filled with ceremonial herbs and dried bonito to show her position as provider for the family as well as healer of all that may befall them. She was given specific gifts to display her strengths also; a special medical kit to represent her training as a Medical-Nin, and a special set of chakra blades that responded to her strong slicing chakra in a way similar to Naruto's wind chakra blades.

Eventually the official ceremony was over, and a celebration ensued that carried into the evening. Everyone had enjoyed themselves and Hinata was radiant to have finally found her place. She seemed to have even caught herself a beau… not that she hadn't dated before. That night however, there was one man who never left her side, and he was the last guest to leave the compound.

--------------------- ------------------------

Naruto was up before the sun. He hadn't slept well at all; his night had been plagued with visions of blood. When he had finally conceded defeat and extricated himself from his messy bed, he had risen with a feeling of trepidation and foreboding.

After a quick breakfast that consisted of toast and tea, he had gone for a walk around his village. He had hoped this would serve to ease his troubled mind. In reality it had actually made him feel acutely aware of someone watching him; someone who wasn't revealing himself to the man.

Eventually he gave up trying to find the source of disruption and headed back toward the Hokage offices. He thought of Sakura, Sai would be going on his mission today. Naruto grinned and decided to go see the team off. He would get to see Hinata again and offer her congratulations one more time. He also would get to give Kiba a hard time, and tease fuzzy brows.

His mood actually a little lighter he headed for the main gates. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn't get to see the team off. Instead his trek was interrupted by a strong killing intent aimed at him. He sighed and wondered what villager he had the misfortune of having offended this time. He slowly turned around to face his accoster.

His Sapphire eyes grew twice their normal size, "Denzou, what do you want?" he asked gruffly in his astonishment.

"What do I want? Why, I simply want you dead…after I make you pay for taking away my best student," he sneered.

Seemingly from out of the shadows, four figures materialized. Naruto immediately recognized the melded together form of Kabuto and Orochimaru, as well as the red haired man and blue haired woman from his Bingo book. The plantlike man was also easy to spot, but his name escaped naruto at the moment.

He smiled and welcomed the surprise guests, "Kabuto, or what should I call you? Pain, Konan, and, I am sorry, but your name escapes me…Zezi? No, was I close?" he asked cordially.

The momentary flicker of surprise that he was familiar with them was quickly masked by confidence. They slipped closer to the blonde who they figured was unsuspecting of their abilities. Unfortunately for them, Jiraya had been successful in his latest mission for information and had sent him a frog summons to explain what he had uncovered.

Naruto knew Pein had a type of transformation and summoning Jutsu as well as powerful eyes. He also knew Konan had a terrific paper Jutsu, and the plant guy was useful to dispose of enemies, but he was a wild card really. Naruto hoped that he might elicit some response to alert him as to what the guy was capable of.

Naruto stood where he was, feigning being rooted to the spot. He was actually being perceptive to chakra flow and any subtle movements. Naruto had changed from being such an impulsive Ninja to a more controlled and observant type. He thought that a little show might aide him in this situation, and not tip the enemy off to his new fighting style.

"Come on, what do you want?" he yelled, pumping his fist angrily.

_What are you doing Kit? _

_I'm just playing a game, Kyuubi don't worry. _

_Kit, I hope you know what you're doing._

Suddenly Konan had appeared behind Naruto, and Pein had assumed a casual yet deceptively ready stance. Kabuto and Zetsu just stood there. Denzou crept off slowly, leaning thoughtfully on his cane. Now he would finally get his revenge. The council would also have to grant him succession as the next Hokage, his plan was working beautifully.

Konan sent a shuffle of papers into the air and formed them into her paper shuriken. These deceptive little weapons were actually very strong and dangerous. Naruto's hearing was extraordinary due to him being the Kyuubi container, and he heard the almost inaudible rustle behind him.

He kept mouthing as if he hadn't noticed anything, "Come on, are you just going to stand there or are ya gonna fight me?" he cried shaking his fist in the air. Inside he was laughing at his own antics, _Man, did I really use to be this hyper and loud? I had almost forgotten… _

Naruto saw Konan's movement in the reflection of Pein's forehead protector, he turned at just the right moment acting as if he was just yelling at the woman behind him, "What are you doing back here, just standing there?" he accused loudly.

Pein and Zetsu had to dodge out of the way of Konan's paper shuriken, naruto spun around when they moved with a wide eyed look on his face, "Whoah, what was that," he marveled.

Inside he was in tears he was laughing so hard at his own game. He knew these fools had no idea he wasn't this stupid. He could feel their emotions and they were relaxed, and only a tiny bit perturbed; that he was lucky most likely.

Just as Pein began to form seals for a summoning Jutsu, Naruto decided it might be time to get serious. Before Pein could complete his movements, Naruto summoned Gamakichi without even forming the seals. The four attackers dodged back at the sudden appearance of the large red frog, Naruto took this opportunity of confusion to whisper to Gamakichi to play along that Naruto was just a dumb blonde.

"Oi Naruto, what's this? I come along to play with you and here you are already having fun with these guys!" Gamakichi cried out, "Humph, you never play with me anymore!"

Naruto laughed at the frog and playfully teased, "Aw, come on stay, You can play with us, I bet these guys wouldn't mind!" He couldn't miss the incredulous look on Kabuto's face.

Gamakichi plunked down in front of Naruto blocking him from Zetsu, Pein, and Kabuto. The fight had started in a small side street, and Gamakichi was so large he took up almost the entire space. He called out teasingly to the Akatsuki in front of him while Naruto engaged Konan one on one.

He was surprised to see her peel herself into papers, one of which tried to escape around him to report back to Pein. Naruto quickly intercepted it, and was trying to decide what he should do when an unexpected arrival came to crash the party.

Naruto grinned at the welcome sight of a bushy haired man who stood at the mouth of the street. "Konan, it is you after all," he jeered.

Konan pulled herself together, instantly forgetting about reporting to Pein and focusing on her long lost Sensei. "Jiraya-Sama!" she called out, shocked.

Jiraya used the moment of distraction to capture the girl in a Jutsu and carry her off somewhere away from the fight. "I'll be back once I have her taken care of, Naruto!" he assured as he left.

No sooner than he rounded the corner than a figure came spiraling over Gamakichi's back, Naruto feigned surprise and exclaimed, "That was cool!" He was distracted by the sound of Gamakichi drawing his sword.

Kabuto, who had wanted to be the one to take Naruto prisoner, had been the one to detach him self from the others. He sneered at Naruto's ignorance, "You shouldn't turn your back on me," he hissed, the voice more Orochimaru than Kabuto.

Naruto acted as if he was taken by surprise, he even offered a wide eyed innocent look. Kabuto rushed the man expecting him to be an easy target. He was surprised when Naruto reacted so quickly and dodged his attack.

"You are the lucky one, aren't you? But your luck just ran out, I will have your power to complete the work those fools began. I don't think they ever really understood what they had, but I do. When I have your power I will rule the entire world!"

Naruto snarled and offered a genuine retort, "If you think you're capable, come and get me."

He had seen Jiraya's bushy ponytail disappear back around the corner and knew he had headed to the other end of the street to take on those on Gamakichi's front side. Naruto felt confident now, one on one with Orochimaru or Kabuto. Either way, he was going down. His arrogance would be his downfall.

In front of Gamakichi Jiraya succeeded in catching Pein off guard and drawing him away from the fight. That left Gamakichi to tend to Zetsu while Naruto toyed with the leader. A sudden wet slurpy sound told Naruto that Gamakichi had just wrapped someone in his tongue. He didn't have time to ponder who, rather he hoped that Kichi and Jiraya would be able to handle those two. He did take a split second to wonder what Jiraya had done with Konan so quickly.

---------------------------------- -------------------------------

This is getting too long, so I am breaking this chapter into two. I don't' want to use my Chapter 11 for this so it will be Chapter 10 Part 1 and Chapter 10 Part 2

Off to work on the second half, probably not so long…the flashback was long!

-Kneise


	11. Strong and Strike Part 2: War is Hell!

Strong and Strike: Tactics of war Part 2

OV: Continues where the first part left off… telling the story of the war and the players in it.

AN: x.Jamie-Chan.x the only request I will ever ask… Same as last time; let me know how these fighting scenes are. I have these vivid pictures in my head, but I don't know how it comes out on paper… Arigato!!!

---------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Naruto turned to face Kabuto, or should he call him Orochimaru. It seemed as if, just in the time this fight had been progressing, even more of Kabuto's features were being taken over by Oro's. The thin lavender lines around Oro's eyes had only been on one, now both were clearly visible. The face had been pale white on only the left half, now almost all of the flesh color had been drained. Naruto looked at the original site of transfer.

What had Kabuto been thinking? Was he that loyal to this monster that he would bring him back at any cost? He had said he wanted the ultimate fight against Orochimaru, the fight for his own body! Had he gone too far? Was he, even now in front of Naruto, losing that battle?

"Hey Kabuto, looks like you weren't that strong after all," Naruto sneered.

Kabuto stopped, "What do you mean," he hissed again. Even his voice was becoming snakelike.

"You told me you wanted to battle Orochimaru for your own body, but it looks like you're too weak, and he is taking over more and more. Even right now he is taking over. You are becoming lost and he is gaining control."

Kabuto screamed and rushed at Naruto. Naruto didn't move or even flinch. Instead he let the man come charging. When he was close enough, but too close to stop, Naruto pulled his hand out from behind his back revealing the large spiraling ball of chakra he had formed there. "Rasengun!" he cried and shoved it into Kabuto's chest.

Unlike the "great Sannin" battle, Kabuto hadn't seen this Rasengun coming. He had not had any time to react, and had not had any time to move his chakra to protect his chest. The Rasengun had also been filled with some Nature Manipulation Chakra.

Naruto had taken the training he had undergone with Kakashi and used it to his advantage. He had gone out for a few weeks and had created clones to train so he wouldn't get hurt. He had perfected adding just a little Wind chakra into his rasengun to make it a mini Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken. This way he directed the dangerous weapon to only his opponent and not himself. He could control how much wind chakra he added and thus control the strength of the weapon.

For Kabuto he had decided to add his maximum limit of wind chakra to the Rasen-shuriken. When he shoved it into the man's chest it didn't just cave in his chest it shredded it, nearly separating his ribcage in two.

Kabuto's face registered shock, then the pain hit him. He coughed up blood; a lot of blood. He raised his hand toward his chest and began to heal himself with his own medical chakra. He tried not to show Naruto how effective his Jutsu had been, as he assessed his own situation and realized it was a dire one. Did Naruto know that his Rasengun attacked on the cellular level? How could he know that!?

Kabuto was barely able to stop the bleeding and redirect some of his blood pathways through branching anastomoses and shutting down the damaged vessels. He stood and glared at Naruto.

Naruto looked at him impassively. Inwardly he was surprised to see that Orochimaru's features had receded a lot. Naruto got the idea to keep up this attack and maybe drive the Snake bastard further from Kabuto's body. Without Oro's influence, Kabuto might not be as power hungry or dangerous. Naruto remembered how Kabuto had looked lost and yet excited when he had met up with Naruto's group that fateful day that he had given them a notebook with information they couldn't get.

Naruto didn't want to have to kill Kabuto. It was Kabuto who had given him the information he had on Pein and Konan. Even what little he knew about Zetsu had come from that book. He looked at the man who was in obvious pain now, and tried to gauge how much he could take before it would be too much.

Suddenly from behind him he heard Gamakichi coughing and felt him begin to thrash about. Naruto and Kabuto both were distracted by the huge frog's movements, in part because a wrong move could crush them! When Naruto saw Kichi's eyes he understood his friend and fighting companion was dying. He still had his tongue wrapped around Zetsu, and even though Naruto surmised that was what was killing him he saw the red frog begin to reel his long tongue in and slowly swallow the plant man.

Naruto was suddenly pissed off. The cry of anguish he heard from behind him confirmed that his grief was shared by Jiraya who had been fighting Pein.

When the blonde knew he was losing someone near to him he began to lose a little of his control over the Kyuubi chakra. His eyes immediately turned red and his pupils formed into slits. His whisker marks widened and deepened and his canine teeth protruded past his lips.

When Naruto turned to face Kabuto the Medic-Nin blanched. _This can't be good…I was hoping to get this over with before he could draw the Kyuubi chakra. I need to finish this quickly._

Naruto didn't have any compassion for Kabuto anymore. He didn't care that this once had been a Konoha Ninja. All he was thinking about was that Kichi was dying behind him, and it had to do with Kabuto. Kabuto could feel the intense killing intent rolling off Naruto in waves. Suddenly Kabuto yelled, "Retreat!" to Pein. Unfortunately for the two Akatsuki they were both grabbed by their foes just as they transported out of the fight.

Kabuto watched with horror as Naruto was transported with him. When Kabuto's feet touched down inside his hideout he couldn't shake Naruto's hold off. He looked over the blonde's shoulder and saw that it was worse, much worse. Jiraya had somehow managed to do the same thing to Pein.

This transportation Jutsu had been created specially to get them back to the hideout with Naruto. Kabuto had not expected that in training to transport with another person that someone could accidentally be brought along. He realized something else; inside their hideout a raging battle was taking place. They had been found.

Naruto hadn't let go of Kabuto's shirt. He didn't even seem to have noticed that they were in different surroundings. All he knew was that this man was going to pay. More and more of the demonic chakra began to flow into Naruto. He didn't even try to stop it now. Instead he allowed sweet relief to flow over his body as his rationalization slipped away.

Naruto's face began to shift as more chakra poured into him. His nose had grown longer and he had a sort of short snout. His teeth were all sharp now, and he had two tails whipping around behind him. His fingernails and even his hands were changing into paws and claws. He dug his sharp claws into Kabuto's flesh puncturing the thin repairs the Medic Nin had made.

He raised the body into the air and sent a wave of wind chakra laced Kyuubi chakra through it. Kabuto retched blood. The sight of the thick red metallic scented liquid sent Naruto even further over the edge. He leaned slowly toward the rapidly bleeding out body and opened his snout wide. Kabuto had enough conscience to realize what was coming. The last thing he hears in his head was Orochimaru's voice, "_you really screwed up this time, Kabuto. This time there's no coming back for either of us."_

Any reply Kabuto might have offered was rendered moot when the snout closed on his throat ripping his jugular vein and severing his carotid artery. Blood splashed onto Naruto's face and his now golden red hair. When he realized the body wasn't going to pour forth any more blood he released his death grip and allowed it to drop to the ground.

Now he became aware of his surroundings. He was too far into Kyuubi status to return to him self now, and his senses were so heightened. He knew that behind him Jiraya was waging a desperate battle with the one called Pein. However the scent he was getting wasn't right. Jiraya had a different scent. Naruto glanced at the man, only enough of Naruto in control not to go through and tear at every living thing that moved. Although, he was quickly losing that discernment.

Jiraya had formed some seals and had transformed into a bushy haired fighting powerhouse. He was spitting oil and setting it on fire trying to corner Pein. Naruto could see that Pein wasn't going down easily; in fact he had somehow called reinforcements.

Naruto could feel the power emanating off these others, and he didn't like the feeling. He ran on all fours having lost hands and feet to paws now. He easily captured one of the new arrivals and quickly tore it into ribbons of flesh and gore. Blood splattered over the walls and over several of the other summons. Jiraya took out three of them after a short battle and Naruto ended the existence of another. When he was through you couldn't tell what kind of creature the mass of carnage had been.

Jiraya was left to face Pein. From the strength Naruto could feel from Pein he was able to pull enough human emotion to feel concerned. When the bushy haired Sannin saw what had become of Naruto he was worried. If he didn't make it through this battle who would help Naruto find himself? Yamato and Kakashi both had the seal that would trap the Kyuubi chakra and force it to recede. Jiraya only hoped that if it came to it they would arrive in time.

---------------------------------- -------------------------

Sasuke was slicing through opponents as fast as they could rush towards him. He had his Sharingan activated and was in full battle mode. He was calling on everything he had learned while in Orochimaru's service. There seemed to be too many of the Sound Ninja for their four man group. Yamato was grievously wounded and had taken to trapping victims in chakra laced cages. Sasuke knew he couldn't maintain even this for much longer before his chakra levels were depleted.

Kakashi was fighting savagely, he was tearing through the enemy Nin without showing any signs of tiring. He didn't have his Sharingan out, but rather was relying on years of battle experience to lead him. Juugo seemed to be having the time of his life. It was as if the residue of the curse blood was being put to good use.

He was slashing and slicing through everything in his path. He would take a hit here and there, as was Sasuke and even Kakashi, but they were fighting on.

Suddenly there was a flood of killing intent racing toward them.

------------------------ ---------------------------

Naruto raced through the hideout annihilating anything that moved. Even furniture that would be knocked over didn't escape his claws and teeth. He wasn't even trying; he was just mauling everything in his blind rage.

He had witnessed most of the battle between Jiraya and Pein, but his attention had been diverted by all the throbbing heartbeats that thundered in his ears, by the sweet tang of blood that filled his nostrils, by the sight of carnage that incited him to action. He had raced through the room with a grin of utter contentment on his snout as he would grab a warm body and dispel that heat with his teeth and claws. Once that bag of flesh was decimated he would chase down and grab another. It had become a game for him.

His feral snarls and yaps of excitement were beginning to cause tremors of fear to spread through the attacking Ninja. Naruto was too far gone to distinguish friend from foe, those who he met looked at him with fear and it caused him to hate them and want to remove them from the face of the earth.

He was still in the main cavern of the cave that Akatsuki had called their hideout and as such still in range to witness Jiraya's fight. So when Pein attacked Jiraya and Naruto saw the white haired man fall to the ground he couldn't take it. Naruto began to withdraw, happy to let the Kyuubi take over and deal with this while he descended into darkness. Somehow he managed to keep himself from falling into that respite. Jiraya wasn't dead, his keen senses told him that much.

Pein, on the other hand, would be soon. Naruto didn't think, he was able to form good enough seals to growl out, "Taijuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!!"

Before Pein could even turn around from where he had been gloating over his old Sensei and torturing him with his tales of how he would happily continue to reign and cause destruction at his discretion a shadow fell over him. He saw only a flash of blood red fur before his head was decapitated from his body. His brain hadn't yet realized he was dead and his sensory neurons were still firing trying to tell him that the room had suddenly become full of snarling writhing masses of crimson fur and fangs and claws. Then he knew no more as death caught up to him.

The river of Kyuubi Naruto's flowed out from the cavern where Jiraya lay clinging to life. They flooded the masses of fighting Ninja, Naruto had one thought on his mind and it was the only conscious thing he clung to in his grief and anger. The enemy wore grey and black. He attacked anything that was grey and black. If they had brown or green they were passed.

The clones made quick work of an entire battalion of Sound Ninja, and it wasn't long before everything began to be painted crimson with blood. Naruto led his river through the hideout and outside. The fresh air calmed him a little, but there was another scent in the air that called to his humanity to pull itself from the depths of his anger and oppressive sadness.

Naruto could smell the unmistakable scent of someone who he held dearest of all. He stopped and the surge of advancing Kyuruto's stopped with him. They sought whatever was causing that scent, a masculine scent of a green fields and trees after a rainstorm mingled with something woodsy and spicy. He sniffed and his head darted left, right, left, up, down, peering in every nook and cranny. Desperately seeking the source of that scent.

Somewhere deep within a bubble of conscious thought floated up, _it could just be that he was here, sometime during this battle or before with Orochimaru. It doesn't mean he's here now._

This thought surfaced and broke over his conscious mind. Somehow it even made it through the haze of emotion driving the Kyuubi chakra that guided him more than reason right now. He kept searching, his sharp eyes looking for a familiar flash of ebony and ivory that was his coloring.

There, what was that? No, just another Sound Nin, no matter we won't mistake him any more…there's not enough of him left to mistake. There, what's that? The scent is stronger there.

The river of Kyuruto's picked up speed again and rushed over the field overpowering everything in the way. They knocked brown and green out of the way and disposed of grey and black. There, right there, what is that?

Ah, he's looking my way, is it what I think it is??

--------------------------- -------------------------------

In Konoha Shikamaru was strolling down the street toward the gate. Naruto had yet to show up at the office and he wasn't in his chambers either. Shika surmised that he might be chatting with the guards after seeing the team off. Suddenly he came upon the scene of an obvious fight.

Shikamaru stopped in his tracks. There was blood, and he instantly recognized the huge red frog that lay gasping desperately, more dead than alive. "Gamakichi!"

His cry alerted Sakura who was a block over and heading toward the hospital to make her daily rounds. She sprinted over to where she heard the voice. "Shikamaru! What's going on here?"

She too noticed the frog. She was acutely aware of his perilous state. "He's being poisoned," she surmised.

Gamakichi's tongue rolled out of his mouth and the once green plant man of Zetsu was curled within now brown and lifeless. His dying act had been to poison the huge frog. Sakura took a tube out of her bag and scraped the residue that was oozing from Zetsu's body.

"Shika, get water, try to rinse his mouth and tongue!" she ordered as she sped off toward the hospital lab to try to make a quick antidote. She reached the building in an instant and threw the door open. She nearly shouted with joy to see Tsunade standing there with an expression of confusion on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, Gamakichi has been poisoned. I have some of the poison here we need to get an antidote and fast. I left Shikamaru to rinse his mouth.." she trailed off.

"Give me that, you go tend to the frog, if naruto finds out he's going to snap!"

Sakura handed the tube over and rushed back to Kichi's side. She ordered Shika to get her tubs of water and used the Jutsu she had performed on Kankurou when he had been poisoned by Sasori to draw as much of the poison out of his body.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked Shika. She was dumbfounded when he replied that he didn't know.

They both worked, but assessed the area. They worked out that Naruto must have been there, and others as well. What they couldn't discern was where he was now!

----------------------------------- ---------------------------

Kyubiruto rushed toward the source of his only consciousness. He annihilated everything in his path quickly turning the tide of the war and affecting the remaining Sound Nin to surrender.

When he sensed no more hostility he was able to calm down. He finally reached his destination and threw himself into the waiting arms of his lover.

Sasuke had watched in horror as Naruto, or what remained of him in that mostly Kyuubi form had surged out of the cavern. He had only been able to stare wordlessly as he had seen the depth of Naruto's anger and watched the bloodbath. But when he had known Naruto saw him, and had felt that shift in deadly intensity he had known it was no trick of his eyes.

He had waited for the man fox to make his way towards him. When he had gotten close enough Sasuke had held his arms out and Naruto had flown into them. Kakashi had calmly approached and had touched the fiery hot forehead with the seal causing the chakra to recede. Now Naruto lay in Sasuke's arms exhausted, covered in blood, and nearly naked.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured. Then a realization hit him, "How did you get here?"

This brought Naruto out of his tired state and he pulled Sasuke after him toward the cavern. They reached Jiraya's still body and knelt down to check on him. Naruto broke into heart wrenching sobs, and he yelled at the Sannin, "You better not die, you old Pervert!!" He touched the bushy haired man's face and wiped a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"You hear me you damn Ero-Sennin! You do not have my permission to die!!" he ordered with tears in his eyes.

Jiraya who was very weak, yet barely alive offered a feeble grin, "Not…dead…yet…" he croaked out.

Sasuke dropped to his knees beside his love and held him tightly until he had cried all he could. Then Naruto set down and snuggled into Sasuke's warmth. He related the story as clearly as he could. The whole time he never took his eyes off Jiraya.

Before long a Medic Nin arrived to check on them, Naruto ordered her to check Jiraya first. She administered some herbal medicine and blood replenishing tablets. He still looked like porcelain and Naruto knew it was too soon to say if he would make it or not.

The two walked out next to the solemn form of Jiraya laid out on a stretcher and reached the makeshift medical hospital. Naruto and Sasuke left Jiraya's side only once to check on Yamato and Juugo.

Juugo wasn't in dire shape. His chakra levels were depleted, and he was dehydrated, but he would be fine. Yamato was unconscious and they weren't sure if he would wake up or not. His situation was touch and go. The medics insisted on treating Naruto and Sasuke who both were fatigued, scraped up, and battle weary. Naruto had sustained a few pretty good wounds during his melee, and Sasuke had received a gash to his cheek that would forever leave a crescent shaped scar among other lesser injuries.

Naruto informed Sasuke that he had dispatched Hinata, Kiba, Lee, and Sai that morning. They would arrive at this location in two days thanks to a summons from Kakashi's dogs who relayed a message.

Kakashi was exhausted, but in good shape. He had bandages on his arms, stomach, and head, but none of his wounds were life threatening.

For now the critical patients were Jiraya and Yamato, there was no guarantee either of them would make it.

--------------------------- ------------------------

Naruto summoned a small frog and sent him to take a message to Shikamaru about the situation. He was glad to be able to put in that all Akatsuki here were dead, to put it mildly. He didn't go into a lot of detail, but he let them know where he was and when he would be home. Which was not until he knew the outcome of his men.

He was saddened that he would have to part company with Sasuke yet again, as his mission was not only to end the war, but to aide with rebuilding the Hidden Village of Rock.

For now he decided to await the arrival of the other team, and to know how Jiraya and Yamato were.

------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Okay there it is. The end of the war. Thanks to Naruto. LOL.

Man I hope that came out half as well as I imagined it. Meh, I'm sure someone will let me know if it sucked big time! LOL

I'm submitting this again without proofing it. I want to get it up to make up for my busy schedule causing me to take so long on this fic. Finals reviews this week and actual finals next week and then I might have more free time to finish this!

Tenn omentielva enta!!!

-Kneise


	12. Heros Come Back: okaeri welcome home

Heros Come Back: A grand welcome home

OV: Naruto returns to Konoha after the outcome of the battle. He is reluctant to do so, but leaves the teams he has sent to finish their missions. He is greeted with a warm welcome and great rejoicing over his news of Akatsuki…and a little surprise he had discovered while gone.

AN: The fighting scenes were my rejoining of Kyuubi. In my little Naruto world he has learned how to pretty much control the fox. He still gets some comments every once in a while, but mostly they have an understanding. When Naruto needs it the fox chakra is there, he no longer needs to ask. Kyuubi has learned to read Naruto's emotions and just releases the chakra when necessary.

x.Jamie-Chan.x Thank you for your reassurance about my NaruHina fight. I was concerned my conflict scenes weren't written well. Arigato!! I will have a big surprise for you on your next reply… I have names!! XD Yay! LOL

shadowphoenix143 Thank you for your faves and reviews. I never expect to get reviews, but it really is a moral booster for someone like me who would best be Hinata personality wise. Pretty shy and reserved with no exceedingly high opinion of myself at all! I'm glad to hear that you like my little story!

**Disclaimer: again! LOL I just had to steal this disclaimer, I have seen it a couple of places and I love it… I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does! LOL My own is, I don't own Naruto…it definitely owns me…and is my greatest obsession! XD I bow to the greatness that is Kishimoto-sama!**

----------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Hinata and Sai led the group through the trees. Kiba and Lee were the rear guard. Hinata was in command of this group; she had been delighted but reserved when Naruto had informed the team of this fact. They had all accepted the assignment easily. Kiba and Shino were her teammates and were confident of her abilities, Lee was, as always, ready to embrace some new sign of strength.

They had rested the night before in peace after discussing the information on the scroll Naruto had sent them once again. They knew that this would be their last night before they reached the scene of the battle and were able to assess the situation for themselves. Each was secretly glad for a chance to escape what could have been a deathly battle; yet eager for a chance to be of aide.

At their destination Naruto was being comforted by Sasuke. Both men had been given mourning clothing, and they wore the somber black garments with pride. Naruto had begged the medic Nin to do everything they could for his friends, and they had complied. It was inevitable that a cloud of death hung over the still blood soaked battlefield.

Naruto had a hard time getting too close to the area, but he had no choice. He and Sasuke had revisited the caves along with Kakashi. They had been awestruck at what they had found.

Buried underground in a secret chamber that only had been discovered by the ever seeing eyes of the two only known Sharingan wielders was a statue. This was no ordinary statue, and Kakashi had tried his hardest to keep Naruto from finding out about it. Unfortunately Sasuke had been disagreeable to keeping it a secret from his mate, and had opened the chamber causing the statue to rise out of the ground.

Naruto had needed a couple of hours to recover from the sight of it; and he had never actually seen it before. Deep within him the Kyuubi called out to his subordinates chambered within the eyes of the statue. Naruto had shuddered at the knowledge that he stood before the statue that was to have been the container for the Kitsune trapped within him. The statue that had been the cause of Gaara's death; among others.

_Kit, can you feel that power? Those are my brethren, my fellow demons. _The fox was practically bragging like a proud parent. It had sickened Naruto to think that here inside this statue was the source of great power, and yet the source of great destruction.

_Kyuubi, is there any way to release them and send them into the afterlife, the underworld, Hell even!? _Kyuubi growled at the malice in which he spoke. _Kyuubi, you must know! They won't be safe here. Once others find out what Akatsuki was up to there will be those who will seek power and will hunt these demons. It will be the cause of endless war and struggle. They could never roam freely without being endangered of becoming Jinchuuriki sacrifices again. Would you really will that of your "brethren?"_

Kyuubi had actually sulked.

Kakashi and Sasuke had not been unaware that Naruto was discussing this discovery with the Kitsune. They weren't afraid of what the unpredictable Ninja might do, but they were apprehensive of how the demon fox would take his comrades being trapped in this Shinigami statue.

They were relieved when Naruto announced that he had been informed of a forbidden Jutsu that could send the demons back from where they came, back to the death world. It had been decided that with Hinata's Byakugan, the two Sharingan, and Kyuubi directing them they could accomplish this task.

As a result they didn't inform anyone else of their discovery. To do so would only invite trouble. However they made it their priority to set up camp within the hidden chamber cavern.

It was here that their fellow Konoha Ninja greeted them. Kiba knew right away that something was off within the cavern, Shino, who never spoke unnecessarily found him self forced to comment about the dangerous chakra he sensed; or at least his bugs did.

Hinata looked into the chamber when she was ordered to do so. She gasped at the discovery they had stumbled upon. Quickly the reinforcements were brought up to speed on the plan of eradication.

After this briefing, Naruto led them to their other fallen comrades. Jiraya looked peaceful; his visage was unclouded as he lay on a soft pallet. His white mane shined in the sunlight. Yamato lay beside him, also pale and still as a ghost.

Hinata cried when Naruto informed her that their wounds had been too severe. Yamato had simply expended too much chakra and didn't have enough to recover. He had passed away the first night.

He had looked into Naruto and Sasuke's faces with tears in his eyes. "I never lived. I don't even have a real name, Yamato was my most recent code given to me by Tsunade when I took over Team Kakashi while he recovered. She decided it would be best for Naruto if I kept this appearance. I didn't complain.

I was born from an experiment of Orochimaru's before he ever left the village. He had worked with cloning techniques as a means of defeating death. I was cloned from the Shodaime Hokage, Tsunade's grandfather, the founder of Konoha. I am proud of that. Through my creation, he was able to live again for a while," Yamato offered a feeble smile that turned sad.

"I was never given a name of my own; I was brought up through Root and advanced directly into ANBU. Both are organizations where identity is moot.

When I was assigned to this mission, I decided I would resign from ANBU, like Kakashi had. I wanted a chance to have a real life and a real identity. I had even picked out a name, Shunsuke.

I wanted to find love and raise my own children," he looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "You two will be the ones to carry on my will of fire. Naruto please gather my belongings, such as they are, and distribute them to those who they will benefit most."

He closed his eyes and became so still Naruto was afraid his flame had burned out.

His voice came out once again, soft and breathy, "When you look at your children, know that I will be guarding them."

It was the last thing he said. Naruto looked at his sensei and a tear rolled down his cheek. Memories of their training sessions crossed his mind. He recalled how Yamato had stood up for him in front of Kakashi when they had faced Kakuzu and Hidan. It had been he who had believed Naruto could complete the Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi had all bowed their heads respectfully. They would miss their comrade. Naruto and Kakashi both made silent vows to live for Yamato. Kakashi was planning to marry Ayame as soon as he returned; he would name his first son Yamato after this great man. Naruto had decided to name him godfather over his children. He would even go so far as to make it official as an act of honor for the fallen man. Sasuke could only brood silently; he had not been as close to Yamato. He could, however, acknowledge that he had been a great Ninja and a great man.

When they had approached the great Sannin, Naruto couldn't form the words to explain his death. Sasuke had been required to explain how the legendary man had simply never awoken after his deadly fight with the Akatsuki Pein. He told them how Naruto had never left his side, and had whispered to him that it was alright for him to go.

Naruto looked at Hinata, tears ran freely down his face, but he was not ashamed to be crying. His eyes told her of his depths of despair over this loss. Jiraya had been one of the father figures in Naruto's life. He had been his greatest trainer after Kakashi had passed him over to the Sannin when he had been only a Genin.

What hurt Naruto the deepest was how this man knew his father the best of everyone. Naruto felt like he had lost Minato all over again by losing this crucial link to his heritage. Kakashi had seemed to understand this and had fully assumed the role of father. He had been a student of Minato's and tried to redirect Naruto's thoughts along this path. It had seemed to help and Naruto had been able to climb out of the depression that had threatened to overtake him.

The biggest hurdle would be facing Tsunade. She had finally realized her feelings for the great man, and their relationship was still young. She was bound to be devastated to have, yet again, lost the love of her life.

The bodies were prepared for travel, and Naruto was assigned a strong team of guards. Kakashi had drawn the lot to escort Naruto back to Konoha. Sasuke had known he had work yet to do here at the cavern. Also was the rebuilding of the Rocks Ninja. Sasuke had been assigned the task of training the Chuunin to help them be ready for outside attack that might try to invade with knowledge of their war. Juugo had been assigned as a captain also, and had a similar position for training Ninja, but he also had been assigned in the rebuilding of the villages that had been hit hardest, especially the Village of Rock itself.

That they had won would help deter most attacks, but both men were excellent choices for training. Sasuke wouldn't take any bull from anyone, and would teach the Ninja defense and techniques they could then teach others. Juugo would teach them how to understand their environment better, and how to commune with animals in as much as it could be taught.

Naruto's team prepared to depart that very afternoon. They wanted to hurry back to offer proper burials for the departed Ninja. Sasuke had pulled Naruto into a bone crushing embrace and had tried to kiss him senseless so he would have something to tide him over until he too could finally return.

As their figures retreated out of sight, the remaining Konoha Ninja prepared for their concealment Jutsu's. They wanted to make it appear the statue was still buried; actually it had been transported using a similar Jutsu to the one that had caused Naruto and Jiraya to arrive at the cavern. It had tired Naruto who had needed a lot of Kyuubi chakra combined with everyone else there's to accomplish the task. They had planned to dispose of the Bijuu as soon as the remaining teammates arrived home.

---------------------------- --------------------------------

In Konoha a wall had been dismantled with one fierce punch. Tsunade was so deeply hurt by the news she had received from Naruto's frog that she couldn't even cry. She crumpled to the floor and curled up into a fetal position begging Kami-sama to tell her why she had been cursed against love. Shizune could only stand in the doorway looking at her master.

In a dark cell down the hall from where Sasuke had been kept after his unexpected return the woman known as Konan silently mourned. Something in her heart had shifted when she had heard two ANBU whispering about Jiraya's death. They marveled over whom this Pein was, and how he had been strong enough to defeat the Legendary Sannin. Konan had finally realized just how wrong Pein had been; and just how much darkness they had wrought in the name of light. She vowed that if she was spared her life she would devote it in attempting to right the wrongs she had helped create.

The ANBU also mourned the loss of one of their elite. Yamato had been a captain, and had been a good leader. He would be missed even more than he would have ever imagined.

---------------------------- -------------------------

Naruto's team made a quick trek back to Konoha. They completed a three and a half day journey in just under two days. They had been given a cart and horses to pull it and ride. Naruto had sat inside the cart, knowing it was his status as Hokage of Konoha that afforded the luxury, and brooded all the way home. The bodies of his fallen men rode atop the cart in sealed marble casks. Their bodies would be safely protected from anything including decay until their arrival home.

Kakashi preferred to ride outside the carriage. He didn't want Naruto to see his tears that he couldn't evade. He had lost a friend and comrade, as well as his own mentor and the author of his favorite books. Naruto had given him the completed manuscript he had found in Jiraya's pouch. Kakashi couldn't even look at it, let alone think of reading it. At least not yet!

They pulled in through the open gates of Konoha and were greeted by a large assembly. Hands reached up to lift the casks and carry them reverently through the streets to the burial ground of heroes. Funeral procession had already been planned and readied atop the Hokage building. It didn't take much word of mouth to alert the village to the burials of Jiraya and Yamato, and they assembled for the ceremony.

Tsunade presided over the ceremony, and not one person questioned this. Naruto sat with a glazed expression until it was his turn to speak. When he finished there was not one eye untouched by tears.

He had eloquated over Yamato's too short life. Had related how the man had decided to live, and had heeded everyone there to remember the man's words and to enjoy life. He had offered heartfelt words about his master, and Tsunade had dissolved into tears when he called Jiraya Otousama. His final request was that the night be spent in festival and not mourning. None were to wear mourning dress, but to live and enjoy life.

Naruto advised that this would be the best okaeri (homecoming) they could offer the two men who had both enjoyed life. After the procession of people offering flowers to the men Tsunade announced the commencement of the ceremony.

In the streets the village was being prepared for festival. The night then passed in somber festivities. Naruto was seen for a while milling through the crowd, his face wore a smile, but his eyes were lifeless and dead.

He welcomed the request by an ANBU to speak to their prisoner at her request. He ordered her cell to be opened and she brought up to him. He didn't want to think of the cells where Sasuke and Juugo had once stayed.

Konan entered the room flanked on either side by ANBU guards. She dropped to her knees in front of Naruto and stayed there until he commanded her to rise. When she finally did and he could see her face he was shocked to be able to tell she had been crying. He hadn't expected this.

She offered her life in exchange for Jiraya's. She pleaded with Naruto to allow her to atone for the mistakes she had made. He was skeptical, and was inclined to deny her until she began to tell him of her childhood. She related how she and two little boys had been orphaned in childhood and had begged for food. Naruto watched her face change as she told how Jiraya had stayed to train the three of them. Then how he had declared them old enough to be on their own.

She related their hardships once he left, and how they had struggled. Eventually they had defeated the Daimyou of the Mist and had assumed leadership of the country. Pein had been borne from both boys when one had been mortally wounded and the other had combined into his body.

She related their power and how they wielded it unequivocally to maintain the strength of the Mist. She then told how she had heard of the fight between Pein and Jiraya's conclusion. She related how she felt and what she had decided. She made her vow officially to Naruto as Hokage.

He saw her façade crack when he told her he would need time to decide her fate. She tried to remain stoic, but he saw the tears well in the corners of her eyes. He ordered that she gently be returned to a better cell.

The last thing he had to face that night was a completely sober Tsunade entering his office almost as soon as he arrived there. From the look on her face, it was his turn to condole her and keep her sanity. He told her everything that had transpired, especially his message to her during the battle.

She seemed to draw strength from Naruto's words. Eventually she left, and he retired to his chambers. He smiled for real when he entered the room and saw only the barest furnishings and nearly no personal belongings left. He would move into his new home tomorrow. He was going to insist for Sakura, and Ino if he could convince her, to come stay with him until the babies were born.

This happier thought followed him to bed and lulled him into a deep sleep. He was so tired he couldn't even dream.

------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

The rebuilding was going better than expected. Konoha was expecting to receive her greatly missed Ninja in another two months. Naruto read the missive three times. Two more months and Sasuke would finally be home. He couldn't wait to show Sasuke their new home, and snuggle next to him in their new bedroom. He showed the correspondence to the newly wed Kakashi who had come to visit.

The only thing he had comforting him through this long wait was that both Sakura and Ino had agreed to move in until they gave birth. Sakura had even insisted she should stay on as nursemaid for the babies. Ino had looked shocked at this suggestion, and Naruto had assured her he did not expect her to nurse the baby. She had come to terms with being pregnant, and was now married to Chouji. They had chosen to wait to consummate their marriage until after she had healed from the birthing of Naruto and Sasuke's baby.

Her decision to stay at Naruto's home had stemmed from this choice and her thinking that she would not be tempted if she was away from her husband. Naruto had been scheming to come up with something special to reward her for her sacrifice and greatest gift.

----------------------------- ------------------------------

Time passed quickly; soon it was a mere month before the babies were due. It had also become time for Sasuke, Juugo, and everyone else's return. Naruto had organized a great feast to be held in honor of their return. It wasn't every day that one village's Ninja had single handedly stopped a war and rebuilt a commanding village and its defenses. It also wasn't every day that the Hokage's mate returned from an over half a year mission.

When the team and a half entered the gates Naruto himself was standing under the cool cover of the guard house. Sasuke felt him nearly a mile before he reached the gates, and considerably before he could even see the break in the trees that would allow that first glimpse of home.

Before Sasuke could even speak Naruto had jumped over the counter and thrown himself into his arms. Their bodies melted together and their lips connected causing a visible collision of chakra to envelop them. Hinata averted her eyes so as not to stare. Kiba and Shino slipped away to their home with Akamaru following closely behind. Juugo grinned widely when he saw Anko waiting for him. She grasped his hand and pulled him toward their home. He hadn't been consulted when the new Hokage's home had been constructed; Anko had merely stated that he would be coming to live with her.

The last member of the teams looked uncomfortable at the display. This was so out of character for him, but after Jiraya's death he had reconsidered his perverted side. Jiraya was the official pervert, and he would never take that title away from him even in the tiniest way. He had decided to study more appropriate conversation topics, and had found a great linguist sensei while in the Rock. Hinata approached him and suggested they could both go and visit Sakura. He readily agreed, he felt uncomfortable to go to the Hokage house on his own, even though he had been invited to stay there also.

Naruto and Sasuke never completely disentangled their bodies from each other. Somehow Naruto guided the four of them to the new home. Sasuke grinned appreciatively when he caught his first glimpse of their house. Naruto had chosen a style reminiscent of Sasuke's own childhood home, yet different enough to brush away any dark memories. Once he slipped his shoes off and stepped through the rice paper screened door any resemblance to the home of his youth was gone.

He looked in awe at the beautiful room he stood in. It was large and had a formal tea table on one end with a cozy sitting area on the other. Comfortable chairs were situated around a fireplace and it looked so inviting. There were pictures of the village, as well as a gorgeous painting of him and Naruto on their wedding day. This portrait had the place of honor over the fireplace.

Sasuke walked through each room and marveled at how Naruto had managed to blend both their personalities into everything. The colors were muted and sophisticated, yet captured Naruto's enigmatic life force perfectly. The furnishings were understated yet comfortable and somehow sophisticated all at the same time. There were a lot of traditional pieces, and Sasuke was caught unawares when he noticed a familial crest of the Yondaime Hokage on some of the furniture pieces.

Naruto informed him that these furnishings had been held in storage by the Sandaime Hokage for Naruto when he came of age. Tsunade had secretly had them placed in the home without his knowledge. Sasuke had a sad expression crease his features when he thought how he would have loved to see the dobe's face when he had seen these for the first time.

Naruto just smiled and shrugged. There was nothing that could be done about it now. He, however, was looking forward to sharing that experience when Sasuke entered the nursery. He followed as the dark haired man absorbed his surroundings. When there were only three doors left unexplored, Naruto stepped in front of his mate.

"Close your eyes," Naruto commanded softly.

Sasuke complied and felt Naruto take his hand and lead him to the first door. "Our room you can see later, but I want you to see these two rooms now. Follow me, careful now! Don't knock your head there on the doorway."

Finally Naruto had Sasuke situated where he could see the entire room. "Before you look, I want to tell you a little about this room, okay?" he questioned.

Sasuke nodded, and an expectant look that was tinged with irritation and impatience crossed his porcelain features.

"This is the boys' room. Our twins will live here. If you object I will have different furniture brought in, but I wanted this room to be special. These are the first Uchiha boys who will proudly bear the name and carry it forward. I wanted them to know their heritage," he paused, "Okay open your eyes."

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke opened his eyes. A torrent of emotions flashed across his face chasing each other as a new one phased out. A pale hand stretched out tentatively to brush the top of the nearest dresser. The room was large; it would easily accommodate two growing boys. The walls were painted a rich indigo, and a wide window allowed the bright sunlight to warm the room.

What had Sasuke speechless, and Naruto still restraining from breathing, was the furniture. Sasuke stepped toward the beds, he laid his hand on the mattress and ran his hand over its firmness. He looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

Naruto's head dropped. "I'll have someone come in tomorrow and replace it," he said in a dejected voice. He had hoped Sasuke would approve of the room, it meant so much to him for the boys to have something of their ancestral name.

Sasuke stepped in front of Naruto and put his arms around his waist. He bent down and used his forehead to maneuver Naruto's face so he could look him in the eyes. "It's perfect," he whispered, causing blue orbs to fly open wide.

"Naruto, I love this. I don't know why, but for some reason I want my sons to sleep in my own childhood bed. It isn't a bad memory, but a nice thought that they can feel safe and secure and snug in these beds. The same beds I grew up in."

Sasuke looked at the set of beds, "That one is mine, the other you got from Itachi's room. I- I'm glad you chose it." He couldn't say why, but he had made peace with Itachi a long time ago. He knew his children would grow up happy and strong in this room. Their memories would be good and bright.

He looked at Naruto, "What about the girls room?"

Naruto grinned and pulled away just enough to grab his hand and lead him to the next door. Inside this room the walls were painted a soft peach color, it was a good size, but not as big as the boys room. There would be two in the other room, and Sasuke thought this room was just right for a girl. He looked at the bed and dresser. Carved into the top was Naruto's whirl symbol. Sasuke looked at him uncertainly.

"It was my mother's bedroom set," he explained. "It is all I have of her belongings, but I definitely think our daughter should have it."

Sasuke pulled his surprising blonde into a deep kiss. He hadn't expected this at all, and was pleasantly surprised. Their children would have a perfect home. More than anything because of their strong love.

They were interrupted by a soft clearing of someone's throat. They turned to see Sai standing there, his expression said that he would rather not be intruding but it was important.

"Nani?!" Naruto ordered him to speak.

"Sakura has gone into labor," he stated simply.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with a worried expression mirrored on both faces. She had another month! Naruto knew she had been on bed rest for two months now, and it was hard for her. Tsunade came to check on her every other day. Naruto hadn't expected this. Sasuke's eyes grew stormy with worry.

They rushed to her side. Sai took a position near her head and softly brushed away a strand of pink hair. Hinata was attending to her, trying to calm her and stop the contractions. Naruto sent a Bunshin to fetch Tsunade, and placed a comforting hand on Sakura's arm. She tried to smile, but was wracked with another contraction.

-------------------------- ---------------------------

I'm sorry for this cliffhanger. I will tell you Sakura and the babies will be okay. But I need to get to bed and want to update this tonight. If it will let me; unlike last night. I had both parts typed but my stupid internet provider chose to update at midnight and I lost internet for two hours or more. I went to bed at 2 A.M. after trying to submit since just after Midnight!

Another unproofread chapter. I re-read Part 2 and noticed a couple of changes I need to fix. Hopefully this won't be too bad…I'll fix them all later. Now the story is racing through my head and I want to get it up!! LOL

-Kneise


	13. Home Sweet Home: Settleing In

Home Sweet Home: Settling in

OV: Sasuke and Naruto settle in to their new lifestyle. They have frequent visitors, and some friends who barely spare them the time. But in Konoha, as always, life goes on.

AN: **Sumi masen!!** bows deeply I am sooo sorry for the abrupt ending last night. I was just getting sooo tired. Here I will finish up and let you know what happens with Sakura, like I said nothing bad. Also for those who may be terribly mad at me for the deaths last chapter… Life isn't always happy go lucky. I wanted a bit of reality in my story, and in wars people die. I wasn't going to kill Jiraya or Yamato, not when they had so much potential!! But then I thought my story was becoming too "Mary Sue"-ish When all the characters are indestructible I feel it takes away from the story. Kishi even killed off Asuma!

--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Tsunade rushed into the room pigtails flying behind her in her haste. She looked at her assistant, and a crease of worry furrowed her brow. One month wouldn't be a death sentence, but every day the babies could wait would give them a better chance for success.

She gently lifted Sakura's head and offered her a bitter herbal drink. "Sakura, you need to drink this, it should help," she gently coerced.

The pink haired Kunoichi weakly nodded and sipped the vile liquid. She grimaced, but finished all of it.

Tsunade gently laid her down and looked at Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Hinata. "The four of you are to man a constant guard over her. If the contractions continue we will have no choice but to deliver these babies! As it is I do not want her moving! Understood?" she barked.

Each person understood the gravity of the situation and obediently responded, "Hai!"

Tsunade sat down in the soft tan colored chair next to Sakura's bed. She wasn't going anywhere until she was certain the contractions had stopped. After losing Jiraya she was going to make certain these babies made it. They were the only grandchildren she would ever have. When she had received the news that Jiraya was dead she had closed off a certain part of herself. She would never again be such a fool as to give her heart to anyone else. All it would bring about would be the death of that person.

She looked at Naruto who was laughing. He was the anomaly, only he had ever stolen her heart and lived to tell the tale. There really was something different about him. He was special.

Sasuke was standing just inside the doorway. He was still dressed in his fighting gear; all he had removed when he had entered the house was his shoes. Naruto had been too eager to show him around, and he had been too eager to see everything. Now the fatigue of so many days sleeping on a pallet on the floor, training, building, and the war itself had caught up to him. He looked over to see Tsunade staring at him. He gave no reaction. In truth, he was too tired to even offer a scowl or his trademark smirk.

She smiled at him, and this caught him off guard. He suddenly realized that his face could form an expression, evidently it must be able to because his mouth was turning up to return her expression in his own genuine smile. Her amber eyes softened, and she stood up from her sentry position next to Sakura.

The pink haired woman was resting peacefully; the contractions had abated for now.

Tsunade took Sasuke gently by the elbow and steered him out of the room. Naruto, who had been enjoying an interesting story told by Sai concerning the particular man being ushered off, broke away from the small group to follow without a word.

Tsunade led Sasuke into the main room where she took a small pouch from inside her jacket pocket and handed it to him. He closed his hand around it without looking at it. Instead he was trying to read what her eyes were trying to say. Finally he gave up trying to guess and pulled her closer to him in a quick embrace that was just as quickly released.

He looked into those glowing golden eyes again, this time he didn't have any trouble reading the expression. It was gratitude.

Naruto approached and stood behind his mate. Tsunade offered him a smile and turned to leave. Naruto pulled Sasuke toward him and wrapped his arms around the pale man's thin waist and clasped his hands allowing them to rest just below the navel. Sasuke relaxed into the warm comfort that was Naruto. He'd been away for entirely too long.

He spun around in his lovers arms and slowly guided them toward the only door he had yet to explore. Slipping through it he didn't even pause to notice the deep blue walls that would keep the morning sunlight from barging in unwelcome. He didn't even see the large bed regally carved with the end posts stretching toward the ceiling and a white gauzy cloth that flowed from the top bars of the four poster bed to the ground. He was oblivious to the luxurious carpet that covered the beautifully stained wooden floor.

The only thing he saw was his love standing in front of him. His only thought was that it wasn't just a dream this time. Naruto really was standing there in his arms. He leaned down and kissed the slightly shorter man with a searing passion. Naruto's breath caught in his throat at the intense heat of Sasuke's lips.

His mind released rational thought after he reached out one tanned hand to push the door closed cutting them off from the rest of the world into their sanctuary. Sasuke moved to push Naruto's robes open so he could gain access to the smooth flesh of his chest. When he did so he remembered the small pouch Tsunade had given him.

Some small voice inside him told him to _not worry about that right now, just set it aside; it will be there when you come back for it._ He let it fall onto the nearest surface, a dresser that he still hadn't noticed properly.

With his hands free he made short work of removing the clothing that was in his way. As he pulled the robe off Naruto's shoulders he felt gentle pressure guiding him out of the bedroom toward the shower. He grinned, he probably did reek.

Once he set foot into the huge bathroom he had no choice but to notice its grandeur. The floor was stone tile, and the walls were covered with bamboo and rice paper. There was a pair of matching glass sinks standing along one wall. They were constructed so it appeared they floated in the air. Off to his side Sasuke could see a polished toilet. To his right was the door they had entered through. He raised his head to peer into the large mirror in front of him and took in the huge shower stall with a sunken tub next to it.

A huge grin lit his face as he moved Naruto toward the tub and spun the taps wide open. He practically ripped both their clothes off in his haste to slip into that deep tub pulling Naruto along with him. They tentatively slipped into the steaming water. Sasuke was too impatient to wait and slid down into the bottom of the tub allowing the soft curvature to cradle him. Then he pulled Naruto down onto his lap and began to kiss him with a heat that poured as much steam into the air as the water.

Somehow he managed to remember the taps and spun them closed. Then his total focus was on his blonde.

------------------------------ ---------------------------------

Sakura was sleeping peacefully. Ino watched her breathing from the doorway. She had truly been concerned for her friend and rival. She decided she would help out as Sakura's assistant. She would make sure she had everything she needed so she wouldn't have to move. Ino wasn't sure if she was scared for the babies, or for her friend. She knew premature delivery could take all three of their lives.

She had changed her way of thinking then. When she had come so very close to knowing what losing a friend could feel like; something had shifted inside her. She was no longer going to be superficial; she had suddenly found the depth she had always lacked.

She slipped out the door after offering a warm smile to Sai who sat guarding his wife's sleeping form.

----------------------------- ------------------------------

Juugo and Anko had cautiously entered the house. This would be new for both of them; neither had lived with anyone before. Well if you didn't count the time Juugo had lived in the Hokage Quarters.

Juugo walked into their front room and looked around. It was cozy, the furnishings weren't new, but they weren't shabby either. Surprisingly bright sunlight shone through all the windows. He wondered if Anko had always lived like this or if it was only recently that she would allow such brightness and cheerfulness into her home. He could easily imagine her being at home in dark and mysterious surroundings. Orochimaru had that kind of affect on people.

Anko looked at Juugo expectantly. He turned his head to look at her. She was very pretty, and he wondered why he had never really considered that before. He could tell she was waiting for some kind of assessment from him. He walked around looking at everything once more then slipped in behind her and pulled her into a tight hug. She hadn't been expecting that and pulled against his masculine arms.

He loosened his hold, but only enough to grab her waist and spin her around to face him. Her eyes widened at the expression on his face. It was at once dark and happy, conflicted and yet warm. He gazed down at her memorizing every little detail of her face. Then he slowly stooped down as he pulled her tighter towards his body and up at the same time. When their lips met a shiver ran down his spine.

She had watched his face looming closer and closer. Eventually she had relaxed into his arms and her eyes had slipped closed, then their lips had met and time stood still.

She had never felt like she completely belonged. Like all of Orochimaru's followers, she had been orphaned and alone. He had made her feel wanted and important. He was the master of exploiting the weaknesses of the lonely. But now, right here in this moment, she felt like she had found her place.

When their lips finally parted their eyes joined. It seemed that they needed one connection, some part of them that was locked together, to tell them this was real. They stood like that until Anko finally suggested Juugo get a long shower and she would make him dinner. He grinned, but seemed reluctant to let her go.

She reached up and offered him a reassuring kiss, and slipped out of his embrace headed for the kitchen. His eyes followed her as she walked away. It wasn't until she had disappeared out of sight that he walked into what he assumed must be the bedroom to change.

When he stepped through the door he was submerged into darkness. It wasn't oppressive or ominous in any way, it was warm and inviting. He could lie down here and sleep like a baby. There was some feeling to the room of familiarity and just … acceptance. He couldn't put it into words, it was just right somehow.

He flipped the light switch and strode over to the closet. The light wasn't bright, but it was enough to make his way to the little room where Anko had stored all his clothes alongside hers. He pulled some familiar items off hangers and sidestepped to the adjacent dresser.

He blushed to think of her handling his boxers, or him getting the wrong drawer and seeing her undergarments. He paused, why was he feeling so anxious? They lived together now, he would be seeing everything; and so would she. He grasped the handle of the nearest drawer and slid it open.

The blush resumed even stronger than before. It was hers. He glanced at the sheer silky array of garments contained there. It didn't take much to envision her wearing these articles of clothing. He realized he was looking forward to that. Being who he was, he had never seen even a half dressed woman before, much less been with one.

He shut the drawer and pulled the next one over open. He sighed. These garments were taunting him. This time he had found her mesh tops. Blushing again he tried the next drawer. This time he had found his things. He grabbed the first pair of boxers and headed out the door to the adjoining shower.

The spray felt good on his neck and back. He stood under the cascade of warmth for as long as he could. It was only when the heat began to dissipate from the water that he turned off the tap and stood up. He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair to rid it of most of the water. He gladly accepted the towel that was outstretched and waiting for him and began to towel his body off.

He suddenly realized that he had been handed his towel and crushed the now damp cloth over his exposed body and looked at Anko with an expression of shock and embarrassment. "What are you doing in here?" he asked nervously.

She was grinning from ear to ear. "I came in to tell you dinner was ready some time ago. You were enjoying the shower so much that I didn't want to disturb you." Her eyes were dark with laughter at his predicament, and something else.

He stood there, trying inadequately to hide himself under the extremely too small towel. She decided to stop torturing the poor man and turned to leave. She tossed out, "Don't know why you're bothering to cover up, I already saw everything," And walked out the door.

Juugo's face resembled a bing cherry at this point. He hastily finished drying himself off and dressed. When he emerged from the bathroom he still bore the traces of pink across his cheeks. Anko was standing in front of a low table and motioned for him to sit down. She sat only after he had situated himself and she had poured his tea.

Their dinner passed with open discussion, and picking up the conversation where they had been trying to learn more about each other. Their evening extended late into the night as they resumed said conversation with their hands, lips, and bodies in the bedroom.

------------------------- ---------------------------

Kakashi popped his head into Ichiraku ramen shop. Ayame squealed with delight when she realized who it was. She jumped over the high counter and threw herself into his arms. He turned her so his face was hidden in a corner and slid his mask down so he could kiss her properly. They bantered questions back and forth for a while until finally Teuchi ordered them to get out before they scared off all the customers.

Ayame knew he was kidding by the smile on his face, and gladly slipped off to spend time with her fiancé.

When they reached the arched bridge, Kakashi turned to face her and looked at her happily with his exposed eye. "Ayame, I want to get married as soon as possible," he confessed.

She looked at him with a soft expression that asked why.

He explained how he had realized just how important life was. He didn't want to waste another minute being alone, but wanted to build a future with her at his side. She understood, and realized how deeply losing Jiraya had affected the silver haired Jounin. She pulled him into her arms and stood there leaning on the railing just holding him tightly.

She didn't need to see his tears to know he was crying, she could feel his almost completely controlled sobs. He was letting go of a father figure and a friend. Yet again, he had lost another friend. When he had regained his composure he pulled his mask off and kissed her.

She giggled and asked him once again why he wore the mask. It certainly got in their way!

He surprised her by answering her honestly. He had hidden his face as a child out of shame. His father had disregarded a mission in order to save his comrades and had been labeled a failure, weak, and a coward. He had died lonely and bitter. Kakashi was remembered for a long time as the son of Konoha's White Fang.

It had been easier to hide behind the mask of cloth which helped him erect his own real mask to hide behind. Then as he had grown he had kept the mask as a means of concealment. He was easily recognizable by the mask and askew forehead protector. So when he took the mask off he only had to arrange a costume that hid his eye to become unrecognizable. So the mask was functional as well as being a part of his identity.

She had been sad when he told her about his father, but she understood why he would want to hide behind a mask. She had squeezed him lovingly and tried to show him how she cared.

They set a date for the wedding and began to come up with plans for it. Kakashi was happier than he had been in a long time.

-------------------- -----------------------

Tsunade sat in her quiet house. She stared out the window at nothing. When she was around others she put up a façade of normalcy. Here, at home she didn't have to hide her sadness. She sat down in a chair and pulled the throw pillow toward her cuddling it tightly in her arms. Finally she gave in to her depression and allowed the tears to fall.

Naruto had allowed her to go through Jiraya's things and keep what would help her remember him. She had taken very few of his possessions. The comforter off his bed, some photographs of him and Naruto in their training, and his Sake set. The books they had given to Kakashi, and his clothes they had donated to charity. Naruto had chosen a few mementos also, and had taken them home. They had left what remained to be cleared by a team from Naruto's first achievement, a boarding house and counseling program for orphans and the homeless.

Tsunade settled in for another long night. She considered brewing an herbal tea to help her sleep, but was afraid of the dreams that might plague her.

-------------------- -----------------------

Life in Konoha carried on.

--------------------- ----------------------

In the morning Sasuke took a moment to appreciate his surroundings. He also reveled in being home with Naruto. His eyes fell on the small pouch Tsunade had given him. He gently loosed himself from the leech that was Naruto crossed to the dresser and picked it up.

He untied the strings and slid the pouch open. Inside was a set of baby rings. They seemed to have been specially made. He looked at them and smiled. He wondered why Tsunade had given them to him yesterday and not after the babies were born.

-------------------- ----------------------

Well, this was a shorter chapter. I wanted to tie up some loose pieces and bring the teams home. The war actually took more time than I imagined. (x.Jamie-Chan.x could tell you about that, I sent her an overview of the planned chapters when it first started!) I tell you these stories write themselves!

Well, the next chapter will be the big one, baby time!! Hope everyone's ready to greet the new arrivals!!

-Kneise


	14. Haruka Kanata: Far off distance

Haruka Kanata: Far off distance

OV: Finally babies!! LOL And more, have you ever heard the old expression for one life lost one is gained? Sad!

AN: Well here we are again; I am back pecking away at this laptop…

I feel the need to explain one thing… Baby rings. They are tiny little rings that my sister and I have from when we were born. My parents got them when they bought their wedding bands. They are just simple little gold bands that are so tiny and adorable. I guess I wanted to put a little piece of myself in my story.

These bands will be a little different; they are chakra sensing bands, like Kakashi's paper.

----------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Time like everything else is fleeting. One moment we are talking with an old friend; the next we find ourselves alone at their grave holding a one-sided conversation. Everyone was used to Kakashi visiting the memorial stone; he was there so often Naruto had commissioned a memorial bench to be placed for visitors to while the time away.

This morning found Kakashi nervously standing in front of the stone. He was anxious, and was trying to find solace in his friends. "Rin, you knew I could be soft. You always waited for me to notice you, and yet you never noticed Obito who was there waiting. Now neither of you lives and I can only hope you found each other where you are.

Jiraya, I owe a lot of my happiness to you. Your books allowed me a cover. I could appear to be nonobservant and really be watching all that went on. I could act uninterested and not have to face my feelings. I could always hide behind them and they were a wall for me. Now that you are gone I won't have that luxury."

Kakashi laughed, "I still owe you one though. That last book was a real work of art. Ayame doesn't know what she is in for. I'm sorry; I haven't sent it for publishing just yet. I will soon, a bound copy will be easier to keep track of than the loose pages.

Yamato, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I failed to protect the team again, can you forgive me? You never got your wish. You never had a chance to live a normal life. I will live for you, I promised I would and I will.

Guys, I'm getting married today. I know you'll all be there, and I find comfort in that. I wish you could really be here."

He turned suddenly and walked away. He didn't want to cry, and he had almost pushed the limits on his wall of detachment. He ambled along to go get ready for the festivities that would ensue later. He was excited, and a little anxious. He had been forced to move out of his comfortable and well known small apartment and find lodgings large enough for a couple. Ayame had been irreplaceable in this venture. He had actually just deferred to her merely tagging along as a third wheel.

Today his life as he knew it was over. He couldn't be happier.

---------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat up in bed. She was grumpy and her feet and lower back hurt. Why her feet hurt she had no idea, she had not been allowed to walk more than the three feet from her bed to the bathroom in almost a month! The door was thrown open and Naruto's insatiable cheerfulness brightened the room.

"Konichiwa!!" he called out jovially. She returned his happy greeting with a dark scowl.

She sighed and relented her sour mood. It wasn't Naruto's fault she was in this position. Well, actually in a way it was, but she had agreed. She offered a half hearted grin and accepted the breakfast tray he carried.

"So, Kakashi is getting married today." She stated between mouthfuls of strawberries and melons.

"Yosh! Isn't it weird? I still can't think of Kakashi being anything other than a perverted Sensei!" Naruto replied.

Sakura finished her meal, with a little help from Naruto who took a biscuit and helped himself to a few pieces of fruit. He gathered her tray and prepared to leave the room as Sai entered. He offered a simple greeting to Sakura's husband in passing.

As they were politely acknowledging the other man, neither noticed Sakura's face contort in pain for a brief moment. When Sai turned his attention to her the pain had passed and she decided not to mention it.

------------------------------ ----------------------------------

The afternoon was beautiful, there was a soft breeze blowing in the garden where Kakashi was being married to Ayame. It was filled with fragrant flowers and meandering butterflies. The ceremony was short; the biggest event being not the bride, but the groom. He stood before the assembled guests without his mask. No one could ever recall seeing him this way, and it was a spectacle that was greeted with a lot of notice. Ayame seemed unaware of the glares she was getting from a few of the women present. They could hardly believe her luck in securing what had to single handedly be the handsomest guy Konoha had to offer.

Soon everyone conceded that they made a happy couple, and were deeply in love. Soon the guests moved inside to the pavilion that had been constructed for the reception. Naruto could swear Kakashi was the happiest anyone had ever seen him.

The reception carried into the evening. It probably would have lasted through much of the night, but an astute Kakashi pointed out that there were clouds on the horizon and they looked ominous. Soon everyone had retired to their own homes and settled in to discuss the event.

----------------------------------------------- ----------------------

Back at the Hokage's house Sakura was bathed in sweat. Tsunade had been summoned by Sai who had left his pale wife in Ino's care. She announced that there was no stopping the event this time, Sakura was going into labor.

Naruto and Sasuke were soon at her side. It had taken longer for them to be located than Tsunade. They had been discreetly separated from the reception and re-enacting scenes from their own wedding night. It was an accident that Sai actually found them.

Naruto stood in Sasuke's arms concerned for both his teammate and friend and for their children. Sakura had only a week before the babies were due and everyone knew they would be fine now, however an anxiety still hung in the air.

The storm that had been promising to come at the reception finally arrived. It was a mild event, more a spring shower than anything. It had passed before the first baby had made his arrival into the world.

"Push Sakura!!" Tsunade ordered. Hinata stood beside her ready to tend to the first child. Sakura gave another hard push and a small head covered in black hair emerged. Seconds later Tsunade cradled the tiny bundle who began to offer lusty cries. She checked him over and handed him to Hinata who took him to a small tub of water that was waiting.

Naruto stood behind Hinata watching everything she did. He could scarcely believe the tiny human she bathed could be his. The baby boy cried for a few minutes, but calmed down as soon as he was placed in Naruto's arms. He looked up at the golden haired man with huge blue eyes. Naruto was instantly enamored with his tiny son.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto with his arm around his shoulders and looked down proudly at the baby. The Uchiha name lives on.

Sakura had been granted a tiny reprieve that had lasted all of two minutes. Naruto had glanced in her direction when she had begun to breathe in that controlled way Tsunade had taught her. He had turned his attention back to his tiny bundle when Hinata had handed him over.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and smiled at her. His rare expression did more to lessen her pain than any of the coping techniques she had practiced. That he was actually smiling at her. How many times had she dreamed of that happening in her life? She determined right then that this had all been worth it. She returned Sasuke's smile and barely noticed when her efforts expelled the second twin.

He looked exactly like his brother, as they were identical twins. Tsunade checked this baby over just like she had the first. She handed him over to Hinata who stood waiting with a clean towel. As soon as he was cleaned she handed him to Sasuke.

If anyone had planned to capture Sasuke completely dumbfounded and awed they would have considered it a total loss. Uchihas don't offer expressions like that. So Ino thanked her lucky stars she had been asked to photograph the births. She took several shots of the dark haired man's face as he gazed at his newborn son. She also snapped pictures of Naruto and his interaction, but the bulk of her film went on Sasuke.

Tsunade asked if they had chosen names. Naruto looked at her still holding his son, the first born. "He is Uchiha Ryuukin," He stated formally.

The Head Medic Nin smiled. Yes, golden dragon would fit a child of these two. She looked at Sasuke. He was wrapped up in a stare off with bright blue eyes and didn't notice he had been addressed. When he felt the weight of many other stares he broke contact with the baby, you would not have been wrong to say a flash of triumph crossed the tiny face in his arms when he did. "What?" he inquired.

Tsunade repeated her question and he replied, "Uchiha Shunsuke, he carries the will of Yamato."

Tsunade knew the story concerning the dying words of the man she had code named Yamato, so she smiled and nodded acceptance. Quick to help, that fitted the man perfectly. Knowing Naruto it would also be appropriate for his son.

The group disassembled, except for Hinata and Tsunade who needed to finish tending to Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke carried their precious sons through the house. They both wanted to parade them through the village and force everyone to acknowledge them, but they knew the brief storm earlier would not be a good environment for newborns.

After a while, they traded babies. Naruto looked into Shunsuke's face. He could see bright blue eyes, but there was no guarantee they would stay that way, almost all babies are born with blue eyes. He gazed upon the tan skin and thought it contrasted well with the dark hair. They had his skin tone, and maybe his eyes. Otherwise they were Sasuke. There was no denying who the fathers were.

Eventually Tsunade slipped out of Sakura's room. She looked tired yet pleased. "Sakura is sleeping. When she wakes you need to bring the babies to her. They will need to be fed often; knowing they come from Naruto I would bet they will need more frequent feedings than most," she said laughing.

------------------------------ ------------------------------

A week passed and the new family began to form a routine. Sai had moved into Sakura's room for the time being, and was a willing baby sitter for those midnight feedings. He understood Naruto needed his sleep, as Hokage he had many duties and being rested was important. Still often in the night Naruto would pop in to check on the whereabouts of one or both of his sons. He would comment that he had gone to the nursery and they hadn't been there. He knew where they were, but he wanted to play the concerned parent routine.

Their family had round the clock guarding again. The entire village seemed protective of the babies and realized enemies might try to kidnap them to discern if they had any Kyuubi powers, or the possibility of possessing the Sharingan that they would develop as they grew.

On a cool evening exactly a week from the night the boys were born, Ino went into labor. She screamed in pain, and had to be given mild relaxant herbal tea to calm down. She had been present at Sakura's birthing and knew what to expect, but she had not realized the degree of pain. Ino would concede that her rival, and friend, was definitely more stoic than she.

Sakura had borne the pain of delivery quietly. She had never cried out, but had utilized the techniques Tsunade and others had taught them easily. Ino had not missed the genuine smile Sasuke had offered, and hoped she would be in the receiving end of one herself. She had noticed how Sakura had visibly calmed afterwards, and was looking for anything that would distract her from the pain of childbirth.

Sasuke had actually left the room earlier. He could not stand Ino's screeching, and it had woken the twins. He had gone to offer comfort to his boys.

It hadn't taken him very long to rock both boys back to sleep. It was late, later than they had been born, and they were tired. Of course he couldn't take all the credit, Sakura had nursed both of them and full tummies makes for sleepy and content babies. She stayed to watch over the boys while Sasuke returned to a calmer birthing room.

Ino was finally to the pushing stage. She had thought how much relief would come when the baby was born, and had discovered bearing down as hard as she could helped a lot. Sasuke approached her and had a smile on his face. It wasn't the same awed smile he had offered Sakura, but it was a genuine smile of relief. Ino closed her eyes and knew she would carry that smile with her to her death.

Throughout the delivery another storm had blown in. This one was no gentle spring shower; it was a full blown thunderstorm. Rain lashed at the windows and lightening flashed through the sky. Occasional booms of thunder rolled through the village.

It was during the longest and loudest thunderclap that Ino finally delivered the baby. Tsunade again checked her over. Finding nothing wrong she handed her to Hinata who was again assisting. Both men crowded around the bath basin to await their little bundle. Naruto commented on the golden hair that was already long enough to reach the babies shoulders. Sasuke's breath held when she looked at him with her dark eyes, not blue dark onyx like his.

Hinata asked which man wanted to hold his daughter first. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "I got to hold Ryuu first, he can hold Nari."

Sasuke glowed when his precious daughter was gently placed in his waiting arms. "Hello Nariyaku! You are beautiful." Sasuke the possessive and proud father was born, as was daddy's little girl.

Naruto took several pictures of Sasuke and Nari before trading with his dark mate. Ino was now sleeping peacefully. Tsunade had advised her that it would be best for her to nurse the baby for a few days. Then when her milk came in she could quit and allow it to dry up as Sakura could take over as planned. She explained that there were antibodies and nutrients good for a newborns digestive system and body in the colostrum, or premilk.

Ino had grudgingly agreed, which had earned her another quick smile from Sasuke. She fell asleep grinning. Chouji had been waiting in the hall during the birth. Ino had ordered him out of the room. Once the baby began to cry he slipped in. Now he was sitting beside his sleeping wife, smiling lovingly at her.

Sasuke handed Nari to Naruto when Shunsuke awoke. Although he loved Ryuu he had a bond with the other twin. He was just like him; somber, quiet, alert, and intimidating. Ryuu on the other hand was like Naruto. Everything he did, even at this young age, was full tilt. He cried loudly, he burped loudly; he was active and wanted attention now, and often. Both men wondered what their daughter would be like. Being born in a thunderstorm, and named Nariyaku, which means peal of thunder in the evening sky, meant her personality could be tempestuous and stormy.

Sasuke summed up the possibility; one laid back son, one hyperactive yet loving son, and one potentially volatile daughter. He was sure to be one busy man.

----------------------- -----------------------------------

Tsunade flopped onto the couch. Ino had lost a good amount of blood. She was very thin and had given birth to a six pound nine ounce baby. While not exactly large, it had been difficult. Tsunade hadn't had the heart to tell Ino she would have to undergo surgery to deliver any babies her and Chouji might have. With his build she'd never birth his child.

She opened her eyes at a particularly loud peal of thunder. She thought about the tiny girl who shared this name. She lay down onto the pillow she had been given, not even bothering to fold the futon out but just lying on it as it was. A bright flash of lightening glowed on her closed eyelids. Even with the noise of the storm she was soon asleep.

The entire house was silent. All three babies were sleeping, Nari in Naruto's arms on a rocking chair in her nursery, where his head lolled back on the chair in his slumber. The boys were in a small cradle next to Sakura's bed; where she and Sai slept lightly waiting for the slightest whimper. It had been determined easier for that night just to put them in with her. Sasuke was asleep in his bed where he had fallen fitfully asleep without Naruto's calming presence. Chouji slept with his head resting on Ino's bed where he had knocked out by her side. She hadn't woken from the exhausted state she had reached after the birth.

The only ones awake were the pair of guards who were snugged in their shelter house that had been constructed after the previous weeks shower. They were on high alert as a message had arrived a day ago warning of a planned attempt on the Hokage family. Knowing the possibility of just such an attack the message had been taken seriously.

It was a good thing it had been as a few shadows detached from the gloom. If only it hadn't been underestimated.

Genma turned to look at Ebisu, who was wondering how he had drawn guard duty in the first place. He was still Konohamaru's team's instructor. They had set out to relieve the team who was already there, Hayate and Kotetsu. The sound of blades clashing could barely be heard over the rolling thunder and pelting rain. Genma and Ebisu raced to determine the cause.

They flew through the gates of the Hokage's compound and were met with the sight of over a dozen men in dark ninja uniforms fighting Hayate and Kotetsu. It appeared as if the pair of Konoha ninja were holding their own with half a dozen ninja attacking each.

Genma motioned to Ebisu to help Kotetsu, as he was going to aide Hayate. His plan was thwarted when the front door of the house was shattered into sawdust by the body of another ninja who was quickly followed by another and an obviously angry Tsunade who rushed out behind them. When she saw the guards standing there; two obviously engaged, two preparing to enter the battle, she quickly surmised the scene. She made short work of half a dozen of the enemy and the other four captured every last one of the remaining ninja.

Once they were secured Tsunade set to questioning them. They were so intent on the group bound together and sitting in a puddle on the soaked ground they didn't see Sai and Sasuke had approached. Sasuke ordered Sai to go inside and inform everyone of the situation. Chouji had stayed by Ino's weakened form, Naruto was protectively clutching his daughter, Sakura was guarding the twins like an angry bear. She nearly attacked Sai when he entered to let her know everything was under control.

Once things were under control answers were obtained. The enemy nin had refused to talk, so Sasuke had activated his Mangekyou Sharingan on them. Once he had them in his world he tortured them mercilessly, allowing his anger and unaccustomed fear to vent on their sorry lives. When he was finished he knew who their leader was, where he was, and their logic. He also left three of them dead by his torture.

Tsunade had asked what he had done, and he had replied, "A life for each of my children they threatened. I want everyone to be clear that my children are not targets."

Then he had strapped his sword on his back and began to leave. Without a word Juugo, whom no one even knew had arrived, followed. There was no need to reveal the destination, and no one tried to stop them. Sasuke was an avenger; and now he had a new thing to avenge, a location to go to, and his most trusted backup next to Naruto. He would return quickly, and hopefully any would be attackers would think twice before another attempt.

-------------------------- ------------------------------------

Yay, babies are born!! Welcome party for Shunsuke, Ryuukin, and Nariyaku!! The future of Konoha.

-Kneise


	15. Wind: Times of change

Wind: Times of change

OV: The Chuunin Exams have passed, (Flashback of the event) The babies were born, Life in Konohagakure goes on

AN: We get to learn a little about the Uchiha babies. x.Jamie-Chan.x is still my number one reader, and I shout out to shadowphoenix143; my other loyal reader!! You two make writing even more fun! Merry Christmas to you both!

-------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to a cheerful gurgle next to his ear. If that weren't enough to rouse him from his fitful sleep the sharp yank on his blonde tresses would have done nicely. He rolled over to face a pair of crystal blue eyes framed by dark black hair. "Konichiwa Ryuu," he mumbled, not knowing just how late into the day it actually was.

Standing next to the bed Sakura was grinning down at him while holding Suke and Nari. She placed these two writhing bundles next to their Otousan. On his other side was their Otousama, Sasuke, who had been gone only one day and had sent twelve Ninja to the infirmary; he had restrained himself by not killing anyone else. He wanted to send a message, not turn into a raging killer.

Naruto looked at his children with that awed expression only he can achieve. He grinned when Suke grabbed for Sasuke's nose. Sasuke is not your typical morning person. He has two attitudes upon waking. The first is the sleepy bear awoken from his hibernation too soon and showing his displeasure with whomever happens to cross his path. The other is a little known hyperactive kid very similar to Naruto. On days when Sasuke wakes up in this mood even Naruto has a hard time keeping up with him.

Today he had arose in the feisty demeanor, and was currently holding his attempted captor up in the air above him. He was laughing at Shunsuke's expression; it wasn't fear, rather a curiosity along the lines of 'how did I get here, and where is here!?!' When Suke's undeveloped eyes finally focused on his tormenting Otousama he must have understood what happened because the malevolent look he shot Sasuke was one only the dark haired man had ever mastered.

Sakura laughed at the family's antics. She announced that she had prepared some breakfast, a comment which sent a blonde haired blur shooting past her leaving four astonished people in his wake. Sakura picked Nari up and led the procession as Sasuke followed with Suke.

They arrived to the scene of the blonde holding the missing twin and wolfing down his breakfast. He was offering a running commentary between bites telling Ryuu about the food, the kitchen, and the plans for the day. Nari began to fuss and one look at her scrunched face told Sakura that it was time to feed the babies again.

Sasuke plopped down in his chair cradling a still glancing at him darkly Suke in his pale arm. He ate his breakfast leisurely, pausing only to exchange Suke for Nari when Sakura was ready for him. An unexpected chuckle at her comment of 'feeling like all she did was nurse babies' followed the pink haired kunoichi out of the room.

Naruto took Nari from Sasuke and held both babies. He continued his commentary as he walked around the sunlit kitchen. No one knows just how long he might have continued if Sakura hadn't slipped Ryuu out of his arms and handed him Suke. This caused his train of thought to jump track and he questioned his pale blonde daughter if she knew which twin she was lying near.

Naruto had picked up on a slight difference in their chakra, and he could discern which boy was which in this way. Ryuu had more of Naruto's chakra, while Suke had more of Sasuke's. This made since as the first parent they contacted at birth was these respective people. Other than that slight Chakra signature, there didn't appear to be any physical marking to distinguish either boy. No mole, dimple, birthmark or any other trait that might have made it easy for anyone to see which was which.

This anomaly was something Tsunade had commented on. That every feature should be exactly as it was on the other boy was not common. There is always some outward difference in identical twins, a mole on a cheek, a slightly larger nose, something! Not with Ryuu and Suke, their only difference was more than skin deep. Naruto loved this rarity. He also delighted in seeing his children dressed in the tiny little outfits they had been chosen.

Today Ryuukin was wearing a tiny Anbu uniform, a gift from Kakashi; while Shunsuke had on a Jounin training uniform. Naruto grinned at his little progeny, saving a bright smile for little Nariyaku who looked adorable in her little kimono. The poor children had no idea the torture they would be subjected to as they grew up. Naruto already had grand plans for shopping, weaponry training, academy lessons, and everything he could think of.

Sasuke allowed Naruto a lot of freedom with the babies. He was the more grounded one, but he agreed with most of Naruto's ideas for their care and training. They were already practicing chakra control even now when the boys were only a week old and Nari newborn. Sasuke would feed a tiny amount of chakra into the baby and wait for the tiny body to begin to either accept it and store it or force it away. They would typically store it, but when they were well fed and happy their chakra levels were high and they would repel the extra they didn't need. Sasuke's aim was to teach their bodies at an early age to produce and store extra chakra; a skill that would be of great use later in life.

He didn't really understand just how much natural chakra Naruto possessed, nor that all three babies had inherited this generous trait. Naruto had finally understood why he had always taken longer than others to learn simple chakra techniques and chakra control. He had more chakra than the average Ninja, a lot more, and natural chakra, not Kyuubi chakra.

His training with Jiraya had triggered this knowledge. When Jiraya had made him walk on water he had needed not only chakra, but control. With the Rasengun training it had been even more precise control, yet with a lot of chakra released for power. However it was only after the Fuuton Rasen Shuriken training that he had understood his weakness. When he had all his clones using the full extent of their chakra he had come to understand just how much chakra he possessed.

He had used that to teach himself the Jutsu, and had learned control at the same time. He had plans to teach his children this from the beginning so they would never struggle as he had. Making one measly bunshin had always thwarted him; to this day making just one regular bunshin was nearly impossible. But if he made at least ten, then he could do it. Mostly he made Kage Bunshin; it was just easier with his chakra level.

Naruto wondered who would train his children, and if they would be separated or teamed together. They fit the typical team pairing of two male and one female Genin. This thought brought his mind back to the recent Chuunin exams.

:**Flashback:**

**Naruto stood in front of the gathered Genin. Konohamaru's team tried not to look at him, and if they had to their faces were masked in indifference. No way was their close relationship with the Hokage going to be used as a tool in this exam. They knew there would be those who would argue that if they made it through they only did because of Naruto pulling the strings. Konohamaru wanted to prove he was his Ojiisan's and Otousan's child. He was Sarutobi Konohamaru, after all. **

**Naruto took his time looking over every face in the group, he noted that the group was far smaller than his Chuunin Exam had gathered. His attempt at seriousness was thwarted when he couldn't contain the grin that spread over his features as he recalled events during those fateful days. **

**Fighting Kiba and winning which changed some people's perceptions of him. Fighting Neji; which changed not only the bitter, now former but then branch family member; but the Hyuuga Head's perception of the long haired Byakugan wielder. Surviving the Forest of Death, where they met Orochimaru. **

**Naruto grimaced when this thought rolled through his conscious mind. That had been the event that had begun Sasuke's descent into darkness and search for misguided power. He cast his thoughts around, to when they saw Gaara and right after that when they faced the Sound Ninja and Sakura's hair got cut. He wished he hadn't been passed out, he would have liked to have seen what had made her so determined she would cut her hair off. The stories were just not enough to paint the full picture.**

**Then there were the other final battles. He had to stop when he thought of chasing Gaara and Sasuke's face and anger at him. Then Sasuke's and his fight atop the hospital where Sakura could have been killed; and what remained of their strained friendship had broken. His expression was clouded, his face dark and serious once again. Time to face the present. Time to begin the process that would determine the strength and skill of these Genin. Definitely not the time to dwell on the chase for Sasuke and how close those who had gone had come to dying. **

**Brought abruptly back to the present and with a somber mood Naruto laid out the instructions for the first task of the Exam. Like his Exam there would be three stages. The First Stage was where the mental strength of the teams would be tested. Ibiki was still presiding over this section, his oppressive and threatening demeanor adding to the insecurities and doubts of each team. The test was pretty similar to how it was conducted in Naruto's time. They had to cheat to get answers, however they were allowed to team with their partners if they so chose. But if one of them was caught all were disqualified. **

**The Genin teams had been told to assemble in the classroom on the first floor of the Academy in one hour. The first teams would be disqualified there. Naruto gazed over the group as they separated and filed out various doors in knots of three and a few larger groups where villages converged together. **

**It didn't escape Naruto's sharp eyes that camaraderie was going well in this group. There were many groups who would converse with other teams from rival villages and countries. His face didn't change, but inwardly he was smiling. He had begun the process of healing the nations. His goal was to try to bring them all into an alignment. He knew it would strengthen them all. Their diversities would lend strength to missions, and they would each be at everyone's assistance in times of need. They could stand united against outside forces which might gather, and easily bring about swift justice to those who deserved it. **

**His concern was that the increased security and power that would be attained would create more problems. The one thing he never gave up on was hope. He knew his dreams, and was fighting to make them come true. **

**------------- ------------------- ----------------**

**The first stage of the First Exam eliminated four groups. There had been an even thirty groups; ninety Genin hopeful of proving themselves worthy to claim the title of Chuunin. They were down only twelve. The second stage of the first exam was a little different, but came down to the same thing. Would you choose to desert your teammates if it meant one of you would fail? They were given the example of three bentto boxes. They were told that the boxes represented the team. One box was filled with potentially inedible food, two with a delicious lunch. They represented the statistical truth that each team always has a weak link, and you never knew when that link would break. If the boxes were all kept refrigerated they could all be consumed safely, but if one was allowed into too high of heat, or hadn't been sealed properly, it would make the member sick. This would decrease the overall effectiveness of the entire team. **

**They had to choose individually to open their box or decline. To open it meant that you accepted responsibility for your entire team. But if one of you refused to open the box then your team would be disqualified. The answer was that a team that stuck together could potentially overcome the obstacle. The two with good food would share with their comrade, and all would benefit. Together they could overcome the weakness.**

**The psychological aspect is explained best as what if you didn't know your food was bad? If you ate it you could cause your whole team to fail. To some who were unsure of themselves, or easily discouraged this was too much to ask. Those who didn't trust their team completely would also be at risk, because if they didn't have trust they were the weakness even though they might think themselves above their teammates. **

**Those who were unsure of their team's strength would decline, forcing their team to forfeit. Those who were afraid of being the weakness would also remove themselves, and effectively remove their team. This was the normal event. Naruto had been a catalyst in his Exam for causing more teams than normal to remain. His outburst had inspired them, and he had figured out the logic behind the request, though accidentally most would assume.**

**This year the effect was a little lower than usual due to an event similar to Naruto's outburst, but eleven teams were eliminated. Now thirty three more Genin were eliminated bringing the total to forty-five. One half of the Genin had been eliminated in the first round. Not one of Konoha's teams had left. They had training in psychological warfare, and most saw through Ibiki's test. Those that didn't completely understand were afraid to be called weak by the other Konoha groups and so remained. **

**The Second Exam was the physical and strategic section. They had to locate scrolls that would describe the obstacles they would face next. This was Kakashi's testing ground, the one he created to test Sasuke and Juugo. It had been changed in some areas, and there were more dangers. They would send half through from the start, and half through from the end. The strategic test was to plan how to get around each obstacle, but there was the added element that there was only eight of each scroll. There were still fifteen teams. Each team would have to get the second scroll from another team to advance through the other half of the course; if they even found their first scroll. **

**They weren't handed the first scroll, but had to find it on their own. When they completed the event they would need to have two scrolls. When the scrolls were lined up and each member performed a different predetermined hand signal a message would be revealed, but the Genin didn't know that until they reached the conclusion with both scrolls. **

**The dangers were effective, and several teams were eliminated quickly due to injury. If the entire team didn't complete the event the message would not be able to be revealed. The message was critical to completing the Final stage of the Exams. **

**Eventually there were only six teams remaining. Only six of thirty had passed the first two exams. Naruto was glad, because there wouldn't need to be any elimination round like his years teams had gone through. When each team opened the scrolls and laid them out side by side they would notice a message spell out across the center. The message told them what seal to form, and would record who formed which by placing a blood thumbprint next to the seal. The teams that had reached the end of the course and been able to reveal the hidden directions had received a hidden message to bring the opened scrolls to the Hokage building's roof at nine the next morning. **

**They didn't know that their fingerprint was a record of who opened the message. It would prove that this was the team that had succeeded in completing the Exam. There could be a circumstance that one team who didn't have both scrolls would overpower another team that had obtained the hidden information. Unfortunately for them the message would be unreadable. Each person who placed their blood fingerprint next to their chosen seal had signed a contract which allowed the message to open to them and only when all three were together. This was one of Naruto's ideas for awarding only those who had successfully completed the Exam, but not those who were merely crafty and strong enough to take that away from another team. **

**The Final Exam would begin after each successful team had presented their scroll to Naruto who waited on the roof, and placed their thumb against their fingerprint simultaneously. This entered their identity into the collection of names from which competitors would be chosen during the Final Exam. Once all six teams had submitted their entries the names appeared on an unrolled scroll that had been laid out in a grid. Eighteen lines lay against the edge of the paper in nine groups. These lines merged into nine new lines for the successors of each pairing. The twist was that when the nine names were added to the new lines new pairings would form. These would be held in three battles of three competitors, which would conclude in three finalists. These three would each have to face the other two opponents. So there would be three final battles and the winner would be the one with the best record. As in Naruto's day failure or success would not necessarily determine your status as a Chuunin. Your performance overall could eliminate or nominate you for consideration.**

**In the end the top three were Konohamaru, who had barely defeated one of the Sand's top Genin. Another of the Sand's Genin, Masakiyou (name means become the radiance of the sun) had made it through; her Sensei was Matsuri who was the first Genin of the Sand to study under Gaara. The last Finalist was a man who had waited a long time to stand before his brother and finally know the answer to his difficult question. You never give up on your teammates, you do what you can to complete the mission but you try above all to save your team. **

**Morino Idate was no boy, but he had waited a long time to take the Chuunin Exams. He had spent his entire childhood thinking his brother was dead. An eventual run in with Naruto and Team Seven had made him aware his brother survived and he had been given a chance to meet his brother. He stayed behind in the Tea country and eventually enrolled in the Konoha Ninja Academy to become a Genin. Boss Jirocho was proud to support Idate through his training, and petitioned Naruto to allow him to enter the Chuunin exams under the Tea country, even though his birth village was Konoha. **

**When Ibiki had seen Idate enter the Exam room he had smiled. He wondered if his little brother had ever figured out what the measure of a Ninja really was. Finally Idate had made Ibiki proud and had caused the entire remains of the teams, who would have failed, to pass on to the next Exam. Ibiki had been a silent yet focused observer of his brother's abilities in the Final Exam. He would have taught the boy differently, but he obviously could hold his own to have made it to the final round. **

**The lots were cast and the first round was Masakiyou against Konohamaru. It was a long match that nearly ended in a draw. Finally Konohamaru succeeded in getting the girls weapon away from her and defeated her in hand to hand combat. There was a break until the following day when Masakiyou would battle Idate. This left the final battle on the third day for Idate and Konohamaru. **

**Masakiyou defeated Idate, but only after they were both so out of chakra they could barely move or fight at all. She summoned some strength when she glanced up at Gaara, who was sitting in the special boxes reserved for the Kage's. Naruto was trying not to cheer for anyone, but he was secretly hoping Idate would win. The boy needed a win and Naruto knew it. He knew the boy's story better than almost anyone sitting in the stadium. **

**When Masakiyou was declared victorious Gaara offered a smile and clapped for her. Naruto watched the display with interest. He had been feeling a bit uncomfortable by Gaara's presence in the box. The first day he had succeeded in getting through by keeping focused that they were longtime friends. He was able to successfully keep his mind off their last visitation. **

**Today, however, he couldn't keep his mind focused. He had been missing Sasuke terribly the night before. He had wished that his dark haired lover would be there to comfort him, and offer a shield against the emotions and tenseness between Gaara and himself. It had been a long sleepless night spent thinking of where Sasuke was and the danger he was in. What was the absolute worst was that he, Naruto, was the guilty person for sending him away. **

**Naruto fought with himself all night, angry for letting Sasuke be so far away, and placating that anger because he knew Sasuke was the man who needed to be on the mission where he was. He also couldn't get the images of Gaara's pale skin out of his mind. When he tried to think of Sasuke the image would melt into Gaara. So that when Naruto finally did fall asleep, his dreams were tormented by writhing sweat covered bodies and accusations of infidelity. **

**He had lost his innocence that night with Gaara. It had been his first time. He knew it would always carry a place in his heart, because every encounter that caused Naruto emotion was locked within the core of who he was. These were memories he would pull out when he was feeling particularly overwhelmed or misunderstood. **

**As Hokage he was widely accepted, and appeared to have won over the general population of Konoha. Yet there would always be awkward moments and people who were still suspicious and fearful of him for who he was. He knew nothing he would ever do could completely erase the memories of how he became who he was, and the sacrifice his own father had made that fateful night. **

**Sitting in the box with Gaara after Masakiyou's victory, Naruto was the most uncomfortable he had been since the Kazekage's arrival. Naruto had greeted the Suna siblings with affection when they had arrived. He had shown them hospitality and taken them out to dinner. Every encounter had been in the presence of others. These moments when they were perched atop the stadium in their seats of honor were stifling because it was the two of them and a small entourage of guards. Naruto was acutely aware of the closeness of their seats and the proximal distance between their bodies. **

**He realized after Masakiyou's match that he still harbored feelings for the red haired Kazekage. Their departure had affected him deeply, and Sasuke's arrival and his quick revelation of their requited love had dampened these feelings and pushed them to the side. Now, with Gaara so close to him and Sasuke so far away, Naruto found himself feeling that spark both men shared and the sadness and longing he had been left with at Gaara's previous departure. **

**Gaara looked over at him and flinched at the raw emotions he could easily read on his friends face. Over time he was becoming accustomed to the emotions that he him self now could feel. He was able to discern sadness, longing, anger, confusion, hurt, and yet… love fleeting across the tan skin and shining in the vivid blue eyes. His own heart ached to know that he had to be the cause of those conflicting feelings. **

**When Masakiyou's match ended in success he turned to his best friend and offered to take him out for a drink. Naruto looked at him startled. How could he refuse without jeopardizing their friendship and the state of peace their countries shared? Gaara smiled warmly at Naruto, and held out his hand. **

**Naruto hesitantly accepted the proffered hand and nodded. They walked out of the box, Gaara pulling Naruto slightly. By the time they reached ground level they were running and Naruto had an expression of unboundless joy spread over his features. Gaara's expression mirrored his own, and they raced through the throngs of people until they reached a quiet bar. The sheer joy of escaping the watchful eyes of their guards and nearness of close companion was intoxicating to both men.**

**They surveyed the room and located a secluded table off in a corner. Their guards, being the elitist they were, had easily followed them and positioned themselves conveniently close to offer protection, yet far enough away to offer privacy. These were the same guards who had stood watch that fateful night Gaara shared Naruto's bed, and they had a deeper understanding of the situation because of that. **

**Gaara and Naruto had talked late into the night. The barkeeper had approached the guards once to inform them that it was closing time, and had been offered to go on his way shutting down most of the lights, and they would lock up when the two Kage's were finished talking. The barkeeper, knowing the importance of the alliance between the two countries and figuring this was an official meeting, accepted this proposal without any protest. He handed one of Naruto's guards a spare key and was assured of its swift return. **

**Eventually the two men had noticed the lateness of the hour, and had laughed easily. It had been a good evening, and they had been able to clear the air between them, which had been Gaara's intention. He wanted his carefree friend back, and wasn't going to leave until he had somehow gotten them past this awkwardness and strain. Naruto slung his arm over Gaara's shoulders and offered him the spare bed in his new yet unfinished home. **

**Gaara couldn't refuse as he had been interested to see the new lodgings yet had been afraid to ask due to the tenseness between them. They entered the gates and Gaara offered an appreciative approval of Naruto's new home. Naruto sadly admitted that Sasuke had yet to see it and he himself hadn't fully moved in yet. They would be resting in beds that were in completed rooms, yet in a home that was unfinished. There was still work being done on parts of the house and most of the landscaping had yet to be started. **

**When morning came it shined down on two men who had regained their closeness and camaraderie. Naruto cooked them breakfast and they returned to the stadium anxiously anticipating a good match between the Konoha Ninja and the former Konoha Ninja. **

**The match up was not disappointing, it was fiercely intense. Idate had improved in his skill, yet he had that uncanny speed that had carried him through many tough situations as a trump card. Konohamaru had the strength and stamina from training with Naruto and being taught chakra reserving techniques for drawing on when most Ninja would be out of energy. The two ninja jumped together, kunai clashing, and would bounce off each other. Again and again their bodies could be seen hurtling through the air only to be repelled at a different angle. **

**Eventually Konohamaru was able to land a blow on Idate's shoulder. It was a good hit and left the larger, older man dripping blood and cradling his wound. There was a fierceness in the younger man's eyes that Idate could identify from his encounter with Naruto. It was an unwillingness to give up even in impossible circumstances, tinged with a ferociousness that was animalistic. When Konohamaru tensed to lead the next charge Idate merely stood in place. **

**He was not ceding defeat, he was conserving his energy. He had a plan, and it would be his last chance to win this match. He was going to wait until Konohamaru was closing in on him, and then he was going to run around as fast as he could. He knew his speed was unmatchable, and he would have the advantage. He planned to use this to make a circle around the stadium where he was certain Konohamaru would follow. When the younger Genin followed it would be his downfall. He had no hope of catching Idate, and chasing him would tire him out. When he was worn down and his chakra depleted Idate would finish the battle with a final speed charge and kunai blow that would be undeflectable. Konohamaru would be too tired to properly defend him self and Idate would win. **

**That was Idate's plan; and when Konohamaru was in range Idate raced around him. As he predicted Konohamaru spun around and gave chase. Idate urged his body to comply and leapt forward in that uncanny speed of his. Konohamaru kept his pace and observed Idate's trajectory, calculating what he could be up to. When Idate completed his circle and began his approach, he was shocked to find Konohamaru ready for him. His plan had been well thought out and well formed, but Konohamaru had been trained by the most unpredictable (and intelligent) Ninja known to Konoha. **

**Idate could only hope he had attained enough speed and had worn Konohamaru down enough for his plan to succeed. He was at his limit. It was all or nothing, now or never. Idate's eyes shot toward the crowd. He made brief contact with his brother who was observing the match raptly. Idate felt a calmness come over him, a sureness of his victory. He would not fail in front of his brother this time. Today he would show his brother he was a man. **

**Idate reached into his pouch and grasp the cold metal in his clinched fist. He had been running in standard Ninja pose; hands low at his hips trailing behind, shoulders thrust forward, legs pumping powerfully. This offered an advantage that Konohamaru would not be able to see him take out the kunai. He raced forward face set in a mask of determination. Konohamaru approached at an equally exuberant, if not quite as fast, pace. The Genin met in the center of the stadium in a flash of glinting blades, and dual punches thrown with everything they had. The blades met with a spark and were quickly shunted aside to make way for the blows of hand to hand combat. **

**The stadium went silent when the sound of bone crunching rose amidst the growl of determination and fury. The two bodies moved in slow motion. Every tiny movement was magnified ten thousand fold. The arch of spine as humanity recoiled from the thunderous blow. The spray of sweat shimmering from hair as the head flew back. The glint of sunlight in colored iris and curved eyelash as eyes slipped shut. The gleam of that same ray of light as it flashed off crimson droplets that flowed in wide arc issuing forth from broken flesh. The descent of lifeless form as unconscious body spiraled in midair from the force of the impact. The cloud of dirt that rose as that body hit the parched sun baked ground. The resounding 'whump' that followed the collusion of flesh and earth. **

**No one moved, no one breathed. Not even one eyelash fell in eye that blinked. Everyone's gaze was riveted to the mound of anatomy that lay upon the ground. **

**A soft sound emanated from somewhere in the crowd drawing attention from the center of the stadium. It crescendoed until it filled the ears of everyone gathered. All eyes were torn from the scene of the courageous assault to peer in wonder at the Kage's box. **

**A collective gasp followed at the incredulous sight of the Kazekage and Hokage guffawing openly. Gaara's arm was on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was slapping Gaara's back. Tears were forming in their eyes. Every face in the stadium registered shock. **

**The appearance of the officiant who presided over the match onto the field was almost missed. He stood between the Genin. He looked up at the Kage's blankly. Genma was used to Naruto's antics and he could appreciate the humor of the situation. The site of the typically stoic Sunagakure Kazekage joining in the blond leader's mirth was interesting and unusual, however welcome to any who knew his story. **

**When the two men gained control of themselves, Genma directed his gaze toward their box. He arched his eyebrow as if asking permission to finally announce the outcome of the match. Naruto, with his 'official everything's in order' expression nodded his assent. **

**Genma looked from Konohamaru to Idate, then back up at Naruto, "By termination of the match in double knock out, I declare a tie. Neither is the winner." **

**Genma looked at Konohamaru, he hadn't moved from where he had landed with his arms crossed over his head. He then looked at Idate who also had yet to stir. He had landed with his right hand over his head, and his left had come to rest across his chest with his body slightly tilted on its right side. **

**Genma's eyes sought Naruto's again. With an almost imperceptible nod of approval Genma announced, "In the first match Konohamaru defeated Masakiyou. In the second Masakiyou defeated Idate. There is no winner in the third match. Therefore Konohamaru is the victor by default of his victory over Masakiyou."**

**Genma bowed deeply and disappeared in a puff of smoke as Medic Nin's arrived to attend to the unconscious bodies in the field. After assessing them for immediate damage and determining neither had life threatening injuries they were both loaded onto stretchers and carried to the off field medical center. Sakura attended Konohamaru and Ino watched over Idate. Tsunade had taken her post as Head Medic seriously, but knew the younger Medics knew what they were doing. She had declined the offer to preside over the wounded from the matches. **

**Eventually Konohamaru awoke and was informed of the outcome. His eyes shined with humor that both Genin had knocked each other out. When he was awarded his position as victor over the Exams his words dried up. After a few moments of awkward silence he asked if he would be permitted to leave yet. Granted his request, with stipulation to return for examination on the morrow, he leapt out of the bed and sped out of the building. Anyone who knew him knew his destination. **

**Footsteps approaching the monument at a run pulled cobalt eyes from their current position. Naruto watched Konohamaru approach. The boy was running so fast he could scarcely stop when he realized someone else was there. Noting who was standing with his back to him, Konohamaru approached reservedly. **

**"I knew you would come here when you awoke," Naruto began then turned to look at his most loyal follower. "I've been talking to your Grandfather, and Uncle."**

**Naruto faced Konohamaru and smiled, "They'd all be proud of you, as am I." He stepped past the silent teen and offered a congratulatory squeeze to his shoulder, then he strode off to leave him to his own purpose. **

**Konohamaru watched the back of his greatest Mentor until he was out of sight down the path. He approached the monument and ran his finger across the names of his Uncle, his father, and his Grandfather. "I was declared the victor of the Chuunin Exam today. I suppose Naruto already told you that, and you probably were watching anyway. I hope I made you proud."**

**He dropped respectfully to his knees and offered solemn, yet happy, prayers to his family. **

**The council had convened and had taken two months to make their decision concerning Chuunin nominations and awards. Masakiyou, Idate, Konohamaru, and two other Genin received the honor. There was a simple ceremony when each was presented with the vest of their Village. Naruto presided over the ceremony, and it ended with a sizeable feast and freely flowing sake. **

**:End Flashback:**

Naruto continued chatting with his children as they finished the typical daily rituals. He added in bits of information from his memories, and their day was spent in this pattern.

**------------------ ------------------ ---------------**

In another part of the village another family was beginning the day with breakfast and camaraderie. Kakashi was talking to Ayame and addressing more than a slight amount of attention towards her very flat tummy.

Ayame grabbed his head and pulled him back to a sitting position in his chair. "Must you lie in your chair?" she queried with a mischievous grin.

Kakashi just returned her grin and finished his breakfast. He was certain she was carrying his child. He wouldn't confess when she questioned him, but he had used his Sharingan to see if there was a different chakra gathered in her abdominal area. Although the difference was slight, it was there.

Ayame would kid him about his antics. She wouldn't believe it until a Medic Nin confirmed it, and since she felt fine she kept refusing his suggestion to go see one. She wasn't worried about being pregnant, she was merely having fun tormenting Kakashi. She too was certain she was carrying his child, but she hadn't told anyone that yet. She had actually set an appointment for that afternoon to see Sakura, but that was her secret.

They had settled into a routine where they spent a lot of time together, yet she still worked for her father and Kakashi still had missions he was assigned to. He hadn't been assigned one recently, it was as if Naruto was trying to give him time off after the successful mission to the Rock Village that had ended in the loss of two very well known and well liked Ninja.

After their return the sealing of the statue had occurred. They had placed it deep within the cave in the Hokage's mountain. Kyuubi had been allowed to overshadow Naruto to perform the ritual that would seal his fellow Bijuu forever. When Naruto died and he was released into the afterlife they would be released to follow him. Until that day they were safely interred in the statue. It had taken two days to get through the ritual, and had caused Naruto to fall into a three day coma to repair the damage to his system allowing Kyuubi to surface had caused.

Sasuke had watched over him and the babies while diverting attention away from his absence. It had been spread around that he had taken a leave to tend to his new family, and welcome Sasuke home. Not one villager had questioned this reason.

Kakashi had helped in the ritual; his and Sasuke's Sharingan had been needed to insure the precise arrangement of minerals and talisman to make the procedure a success. He had returned home weakened and had slept for an entire day. He had been weary for a week afterward; much like overusing his Sharingan always left him. He was a bit envious of Sasuke who had recovered after a good nights sleep.

Today his thoughts were centered on his certain pending new arrival. He made plans to spend the day pampering Ayame, and she had to come up with a viable excuse to get away for her appointment. Afterwards her buoyancy and cheer couldn't be so easily masked.

She eventually relented and confessed to her husband who was overjoyed, yet overbearing. Until he confessed how he had been so certain. They had collapsed on the floor after a vigorous tickling match where neither could claim to be victor. It was one of her most guarded secrets that Kakashi was extremely ticklish. It was also her most used weapon against him.

Juugo and Anko had taken a difficult journey through learning to cohabitate. Their lifestyles were quite different, and it had been a rocky time to adjust. Juugo was so accommodating, and Anko desperate for companionship. Eventually they had settled into an agreeable routine.

In a small cottage on the outskirts of Konoha a small family had come together in a time of necessity and hope. A small child ran through the house shrieking as he was chased by his new Otousan. A woman's laughter followed the pair.

"You two know you're not allowed to run in the house!" she called out jovially.

"Help! He's got me!" Kounoshi called out as Iruka grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up over his head.

Kurenai walked up behind them and announced that breakfast was ready. It was just another typical morning.

After their meal Kounoshi asked Iruka when he would be able to get his **hitai-ate. Iruka smiled at the boy he thought of as his own son while memories of Naruto asking him that same question flashed through his mind. **

**"Soon, very soon, it will be time for testing again. You have been working hard, and I know you really want to join the academy. I'm sure you'll make it, and maybe you will be in my class. If you are, don't expect any special treatment," the man with a scar across his nose teased. **

**The dark brown haired boy pouted and stubbed his foot against a tatami mat. Then he looked at Iruka with big red eyes just like his Okaasan. Iruka saw the hope and fierceness to prove himself that was always visible in his favorite student's eyes. It was funny how often Kounoshi reminded him of Naruto. Although naruto was not his son, he thought of him just like one. Kounoshi wasn't his son either, but after he had married Kurenai he had adopted the boy. He hoped he was making Asuma proud in the way he was raising the boy, and offered prayers often that he was. He also asked for guidance from The Sandaime Hokage after whom Kurenai had named the boy. Kounoshi means light of the third; and Iruka tried to help the boy live up to his name. **

All the families were growing accustomed to their lives together. Ino and Chouji had been married, and were happy. Sakura and Sai were as happy as ever, and Sakura was anxious to start her own family. Neji and Ten Ten had been married for so long most people couldn't remember when they hadn't been together.

They had two children of their own which kept Neji busy training them in Byakugan and Ten Ten spent a lot of her time teaching them how to use weapons. They each took one child as primary, Neji the son and Ten Ten the daughter, and helped them follow their own path with guidance from the past each parent had lead. Ten Ten enjoyed teaching Hayakimi how to use her familial scrolls and the girl lived up to her name, she was quick and without equal. Mamu was Neji's legacy for what he had learned in his life. His name, which means true vision, is the lesson Naruto taught Neji; and the turning point in his life. Neji would often add 'no ken' to his son's name reminding him to be the true vision of his own self.

Most of the rookie class we all know and love had families. Even Rock Lee had adopted a daughter. Midori was the light of Lee's life, and he trained her just as hard as he had always trained himself. She was a shadow of her Otousan, thin and wiry just as he had been. She was more gifted than Lee had been, as she could use some Ninjutsu, but her true talent laid in Taijutsu. It had been one of the reasons she had lived in the orphanage until she was five. Families wanted hard working children or Ninja qualifiable ones. The girl had been called simply Kiko when she had come to the orphanage at birth. Simply child of hope; and she was always hopeful She seemed to know that somewhere there was a family that would want her.

Lee had taken a liking to her immediately when he had seen her at the orphanage. She had been wearing a bright green tank top and bright orange shorts. He had been approved for placement, and had wanted to try to be allowed to have a child come live with him to see if it would work out. Kiko had lived with him for six months before he had been allowed to adopt her. When he did he formally changed her name to Midori, or green. She had approved of the change, and as she was just about to turn six had been enrolled in testing at the academy.

Lee was overjoyed to learn that Midori had a chance to be in the same class as Mamu and Kounoshi. He had been teamed with Neji and Ten Ten, and looked forward to a chance to have his daughter teamed with their son. If Iruka's son was in the class he hoped he would be the third teamed with her. She would be able to learn and grow with such fine teammates, and he wanted only the best for her.

As luck would have it that is exactly what happened, and he held a celebration to commemorate the happy occasion. His own teammates were enthusiastic to have his daughter on their son's team, and Iruka knew Asuma's son was well placed. He was secretly thrilled to be allowed to be his own adopted son's sensei, and looked forward to teaching all the other children along with this team.

---------------- ----------------- -----------------------

Okay I am stopping there, I have yet to finish Proofing this, but at 15 pages in Word it needs to post. I am already disappointed at myself for not finishing the story like I had wanted. Today is Christmas, and I have another few chapters I wanted to get through. Although I might shorten it, depending on my feelings of what should be included and where to stop!!

Umm hope it was worth reading through as long as it wound up being!

-Kneise


	16. Sasuke's Theme: Sasuke's memories

Chapter 15 Sasuke's Theme: Who is Sasuke?

OV: In which we learn more about the idiots who tried to kidnap the Uchiha babies, and more about Sasuke's life in general.

AN: WooHOOO!! Red Star Shooting Star has had over 1000 hits!!! ARIGATOU!!! Thank you to everybody who has read my first story! Although I write for my enjoyment, I am thrilled to have others read my work! x.Jamie-Chan.x and shadowphoenix143 you two make my day. That last chapter got long, the flashback and catching up with everybody took time! LOL Thanks to everyone who reads!! I'm so awed!

------------------------ -------------------------- ----------------------

Sasuke held his sons in his arms. Shunsuke was in his right arm, Ryuukin in his left. Today they were one year old and the entire village seemed to have come to the Hokage's house for the party. Everyone looked at the boys and was still shocked at their exact alikeness. Only those who knew the family and both boys closely could tell the difference.

It was in attitude and expression that each boy was defined. Shunsuke was a fierce competitor; he would fight to be first for everything. He said the first word, dobe, a full week before Ryuukin uttered his reply of baka. Little Nariyaku had spoken only one day after Ryuu, her utterance a more civil, gaki. She had picked up this little name as it is a common nickname Japanese parents give to their children. It is fitting most so in Ryuu's case as a gaki is a demon that never stops eating, and he inherited Naruto's huge appetite. Naruto had taken to calling the babies gaki after Tsunade who often referred to them as such, and had often called him that also. How often she had called him 'brat' he could not count.

Suke had also been determined to roll over, and walk first. It seemed he would never leave anything to the other two to accomplish first. Ryuu, being the firstborn and inheritor of the family fought hard to establish his place. He had succeeded in taking the first steps of the three, while Suke was still bound to hold onto an object for stability. Nari was of the sort to do things her own way, and had apparently given more time to crawling than walking. She could cruise, but she could do a four legged bear crawl that flat out moved and preferred this speedy way of getting around.

Sasuke was proud of his children. They were proudly dressed in clothing emblazoned with the Uchiha symbol; Naruto had to resort to subterfuge to sneak in Uzumaki whirls when he could. Anytime Sasuke was with his children he held his head high, and made sure everyone around him knew whose they were. He was sure to give Naruto credit anytime he showed off the trio; he knew that these babies would not exist if not for his blonde dobe. The boy's tan skin and Cobalt eyes were a perfect match with Naruto's and Nari's golden curls could only have come from her Otousan. On the other hand, Nari's porcelain complexion and dusky eyes as well as the boy's dark hair and facial shape could only be Sasuke's.

Everyone commented one thing when they saw the Uchiha babies, they were breathtaking. Their beauty was perfect. No one argued that they could be otherwise, Sasuke was still pined over by many a Konoha girl as a god in human form and Naruto had his own following of admirers.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was sitting proudly beside the trio on a blanket that had been spread in the backyard. They rested peacefully under the shade of a tall tree which offered perfect shelter from the sun's bright rays. It wasn't hot, but the sun was bright. Sasuke's thought was the same as many other people's who gazed upon the family; utter contentment, happiness, and perfection. Sasuke smiled possessively, yet warmly at his family and took his intended seat on the other side of the blanket.

Soon a large cake was brought forth, and the twins were placed in front of it. A slightly smaller cake was set before Nari as Naruto and Sasuke had determined it to be easier and in everyone's best interest to hold a combined party for all three babies. Laughter spread through the assembled crowd when Ryuu grabbed a fist of cake before anyone could stop him. He turned to look at Suke with a self satisfied grin as if saying, 'Ha, beat you too it!'

Soon cameras were flashing as all three babies were soon a mess of confectionary bliss, and had felt compelled to share with their Otousan, and Otousama. Naruto had a frosting beard where Nari had shoved a handful of cake in his face, and Sasuke had frosting and cake in his hair, down his robes, and between his toes. Suke was at that moment poking a frosting covered finger between his biggest and second toes and giggling with glee. Ryuu had deigned it a waste of food to throw around too much cake and had contented himself with trying to shove as much as he could into his mouth. Unfortunately for him, he was still learning to feed himself and wound up wearing more than he ate.

The babies had received many gifts and well wishes throughout the day and by the afternoon were well ready for baths and naps. Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned at the picture of domestic tranquility he observed. Sasuke was bathing Ryuu in the small tub they had bought. He was talking to the baby while he washed him, and nuzzling the soft tummy with his nose causing Ryuu to emit peals of laughter. Suke, who was wrapped in a towel in Naruto's arms awaiting his turn, laughed at his brother. He squirmed and reached out wanting his Otousama's attention too.

Later that night when the babies were tucked into bed for the evening and Naruto was taking a shower Sasuke allowed his mind to drift into the dark memories he had been keeping at bay all day. Events that had led to the attempted kidnapping of his children; the anniversary of which was a week away, rose in his mind.

Sasuke thought back to his time with Orochimaru. It had been a time of training devoutly and learning all he could to become stronger than his brother. The day had come when he was sure Orochimaru would wait no longer before trying to take his body. Oddly enough it was Naruto's words repeating themselves over and over in his head that had caused him to attack the Snake Ninja first. The taunting that once Orochimaru took over his body the goal of revenge on his brother would be forgotten. Sasuke knew that despite Oro's promises to the contrary, Naruto was right. Oro had no intention of confronting the other Uchiha; he wanted Sasuke's body for its Sharingan. His goals were to perfect immortality and learn every Jutsu known to Ninja everywhere. Nowhere in his plan did confronting a Ninja who had already proven him self to be deadly come into play.

Sasuke had waited until Oro was weak. He had attacked before he could be attacked. Sasuke would never forget the look on that white face; shock and then delight. Oro was delighted that his prodigy had come to him. He was confident in his abilities, which Sasuke did not know the full extent of, and assured him self of victory. Sasuke was able to overpower him with the very tool he sought so fervently.

Events following the 'death' of Oro had led to Sasuke's departure from the compounds and forming his team. Sasuke had discovered Suigetsu's demise at the hands of Itachi and Madara. He was shocked to discover that his own clan's founder had discovered some form of immortality or regeneration that Oro had not learned. He was not sorry he had killed him, not after he learned of Madara's plan to use him and Itachi; both, or the strongest to achieve his own goals.

Sasuke had learned early in his training with Oro to defend him self, and look out for those who would try to exploit him. On many an occasion had attackers come looking for him when word had spread that Oro was not in the compound yet Sasuke was. Sasuke had fought and defeated every attacker. Most he just sent on their way injured but alive, at first anyway. Soon he took to maiming them, because it was often the same attackers, or those ordered by the same people. Eventually he would just kill them rather than mess with any possibility of return at a later time. He had grown weary of their attacks, and wanted to get the message that he was not to be bothered.

Several clans were not deterred by this warning, and took the deaths of their fellow clan members as a token of vengeance to be delivered. Sasuke had been forced to fight off members of one of these clans throughout his years with Oro, and after his defeat they had increased their attempts to capture the Uchiha. They wanted his Sharingan, and thought that if they captured him they could force him to mate with their women and produce Uchiha blood carrying children. If he refused they would obtain his DNA in other ways and use it to their advantage. They planned to eventually do this anyhow, as he would be of more use through his DNA rather than for producing offspring who bore his blood.

When he was traveling with his newly formed team the attacks from this clan had been frequent. Each time they had been detected by Karin and easily defeated. It had not surprised Sasuke when he had arrived outside his own home the night his children were threatened to discover who the attempted kidnappers were. He recognized several as survivors of thwarted attacks on his team.

It was for this reason that he had sought out the clan to teach them not to mess with him or his children ever again. He had killed the three strongest men in the clan, then had set out to find their new lodgings. With Juugo at his side he had easily rounded them up, and had severely injured twelve of their fighters. This had weakened the clan, and caused them to suffer the additional indignity of being attacked by neighboring clans.

Sasuke had made sure his message had gotten through that his children would not be targeted, and that he was not to be messed with. He was smart and knew that people would see the defenseless babies as easy DNA, and would have no qualms in harming them to extract the blood that was crucial for trying to deduce the source of the Sharingan. He had made a great effort towards stemming any future attacks, and his message must have gotten across, as no other attack had been heard of, nor attempted.

Sasuke's Theme throughout his life had been strife and struggle. He had never been enough for his Otousan. He had always lived under the shadow of his Aniki. Nothing he had done had even been noticed by his Father. On the day he had shown Fugaku his Goukakyuu no Jutsu he had been so sure his father would finally acknowledge him. He had succeeded in learning the technique on his own, and had even produced a fireball that was far greater in size and intensity than the one Fugaku had exhibited for him to learn from.

He had been saddened when Fugaku had merely turned around and begun to walk away. He had been pleasantly surprised when he had stopped and said those words Sasuke had so longed to hear, "You are my son indeed." Sasuke had not known how to react when his father had continued and warned him not to follow in his brother's footsteps. Had Fugaku not always been proud of Itachi? Hadn't the entire clan heralded him as their shining genius and example of the best the Uchiha had to offer?

Sasuke had understood fully only when Itachi had murdered the entire clan, and tortured him with the Tsukuyomi Technique. He had born witness to his brother's insanity first hand and had survived. He had understood what his father had meant not to follow in Itachi's footsteps. His Father had not fully understood Itachi's mental state; otherwise he would have stopped the events that followed from happening. He had known something was not right with Itachi anymore, and had warned Sasuke in the way he thought best.

Sasuke flopped down onto the cushioned futon in the living room. He slouched until his head was resting comfortably on the edge of the back, and he was cocooned in the slope of the cushion. Anyone who would have seen this action would have questioned their sight, Uchihas did not flop, or slouch. These actions showed only too clearly the strain the morose man was under. He had survived his brother's massacre of his entire clan. He had left behind the only friends he had known in an attempt to better him self and gain strength. He had survived Orochimaru's plan to take over his body, and had defeated the white Snake Nin.

Sasuke paused in his reverie to think about where Oro was. He searched his consciousness for any remaining traces of the remnants he had absorbed. His brain told him that the entity that had been Oro's essence and life force had been neutralized and broken down and removed, attacked, or dissolved by Sasuke's own immune system. That bit of the 'Legendary Sannin' no longer existed. Sasuke had heard about Kabuto and how he had transplanted Orochimaru's DNA into his own body, as a result he had been forced to fight for control of his own body. He too was dead, and that part of Oro was also neutralized.

Sasuke knew there was no more to fear from his former Sensei and 'Master'. He just couldn't shake the subconscious thought that some bit of Oro's reasoning and desire would always haunt him. He sighed loudly and considered it was true, if for no other reason than to remind him of his own stupidity.

He had willingly left behind his team, his Village, his friend, his love. He had always loved Naruto; he realized it that fated day when they had been nudged together in that accidental kiss. He had been shocked, and yet he had felt a tug on his heart that no other person had ever caused. He had tried to hide it by treating Naruto as his eternal rival. That day on the bridge during their first ever "A" rank mission, which incidentally wasn't supposed to be such a big deal, he had acted without thinking. He had fought without consideration to his own death; he had been intent only on seeing that Naruto survived.

He might have reacted differently if he had thought; one because of how it might have appeared to others, two because he might have thought that Naruto could have feelings for him and been torn to live without him. If he had thought, that is. In the end Naruto had risked his life to save them all. Sasuke had caught his first glimpse of Naruto's power that day. He had been confused by the raw Chakra and strength emanating from within his dobe.

He had really become a rival then, wanting to test his own worth against his worthy adversary. He needed to know if he was worthy of Naruto's love. Was he strong enough to protect what he cared for? Over the next few years Naruto had grown so fast. If Sasuke had stopped to think, once again, he would have noticed that it was because Naruto had so far to go to gain strength and skill. Sasuke had always excelled, Naruto had always failed. So, to him, Naruto's growth seemed sudden and rapid.

He had been jealous, not that he would ever admit that, not even now. He had been the one who needed saving. On the bridge against Haku. In the Forbidden Forest against Gaara. Even from him self. Naruto had always been there to save him. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled.

Naruto had risked everything for him so many times. How easy it had always been for Naruto to give everything he had for Sasuke. Sakura had been sure to inform him of all that Naruto had gone through to try to get him to come back to Konoha. The day they had found him in one of Oro's lairs came to Sasuke's mind. He recalled how he had threatened the blonde, how he had acted as if he could easily kill him.

That day he had thought that if he killed him he wouldn't have to face the annoying dreams that plagued him. Kabuto commented that he wasn't in such a good mood when awakened. He was vicious to any who forced him to give up his precious time with Naruto in his mind. He was trapped by his love, and his only contact with the source of his affection was only available to him in his dreams. When the source of so much conflicting emotion had wandered freely right before him, he had been compelled to silence the nagging warmth that flooded his heart. He wanted to deny that which he knew was true.

He thought if he killed Naruto he would be free. In the end he had been unable to strike. It was to his advantage that events had caused him to be forced to back away, rather than to be discovered in his moment of weakness. Naruto had invaded his thoughts more frequently after that encounter.

Sasuke would lie in bed at night and envision the tall masculine physique of his beloved. He had taken in every detail of Naruto's body in their brief encounter. He had been fortunate to be able to touch that forbidden fruit. It had carried him.

Sasuke trained his thoughts toward their life now. After his defeat of Itachi, and the combined death of Uchiha Madara, he had thought his clan would die with him. He had visited the old compound and had discovered several other hidden caches of scrolls. Several he had turned over to the police force. These had been detailed accounts of training and technique the Uchiha had used in their work as Konoha's Police Force. The current force had been thankful and receptive of the gift. It had given them a strength and regimen for their ranks that had been unparalleled since the time of the Uchiha.

Other scrolls he had presented to Naruto for the sake of Konoha. Some were to be hidden away, these were scrolls filled with quests for power and forbidden Jutsus or filled with information to aide in governing or growth for the Village. For once, Sasuke felt he had something to contribute to his home. He could give something to Naruto that would help him in his role as Hokage, and also give back to the community he had turned his back on.

Sasuke's expression changed from happiness to a scowl of uncertainty. Why had he left Konoha? To obtain power; true, but there was more to it than that. He had left because he knew he was in love. He also realized that his love was not the kind commonly approved of. He further questioned if he was worthy of his love, but more so if his love could be requited.

He had run away.

He cringed and frowned. He, the great Uchiha Sasuke, had run away. He had run away from the one person who really seemed to understand him. From the one person who had accepted him, and challenged him. He pondered, if he had known Naruto shared his feelings would he have stayed? He thought the answer was still no. He would never subject Naruto to further ridicule because of his love.

Sasuke scowled in anger as he thought now of how much Naruto had gone through in his life. He knew how the blonde had been ridiculed and tormented. He had stood up for him on various occasions. Many of these times he knew Naruto knew nothing about. He had once punched a boy for plotting to trick Naruto and lead him into an ambush. After that event, many of the kids had retreated to just calling Naruto names, or simply excluding him from their games. At least they had refrained from hurting him physically or plotting against him.

Sasuke wished he could go back in time and protect Naruto more. He would have made himself known to the blonde as a friend. He would have allowed whatever happened between them to develop as it would.

A bittersweet smile settled on Sasuke's lips. Itachi had encouraged him to be nice to the forlorn blonde. Had Itachi really had such kindness within him, or had there been some other intention. Had Itachi had something for Naruto or had he merely thought he would be a useful tool in the future. Itachi had known about the Kyuubi sealed within the tiny boy. How had that figured in to his prompting Sasuke to show friendship toward someone so lonely?

Could it have been a ploy to torment the blonde further? By offering him something Itachi knew would be out of his reach? Could Itachi see how he felt when he him self was still coming to terms with it?

How had Naruto felt then? Sasuke could recall a wonderful evening when he had been sitting on the dock where his Otousama had shown him the Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Naruto had passed bye. As he walked on their eyes had met, and for that one moment Sasuke had not been alone anymore. It was so soon after the tragedy of his clan's murder. Sasuke had been sad, but Naruto had shown him in that simple expression that he wasn't alone. He should have reached out and grasped onto that lifeline. Instead he had allowed the rivalry to develop between them. They had entered academy, the kiss had occurred, he had realized just how important the blonde was, and he had been scared. So he had run away from his feelings.

It had been the first time he had run away. He hadn't had to deal with the conflicting emotions; he had been able to shove them deep within himself. It had been the beginning of the festering that had eventually caused him to become enemies, and yet best friends with his secret love. As Naruto had grown, he had felt inferior. He had never considered things from Naruto's point of view.

He wished he could have been a better friend. Kakashi had trained him during the Chuunin Exams, not Naruto. He had been there the day Naruto had asked Kakashi to train him. He had gloated when their Sensei had informed the loud boy that he had secured another teacher for him. In the end it had turned out for Naruto's benefit, and he had been trained by Jiraya.

Sasuke should have insisted that Naruto be allowed to train with them. He knew he did his best training with Naruto competing with him. He also knew Naruto advanced to his best with Sasuke as his rival. It would have been mutually beneficial. Kakashi had been intent on watching over Sasuke because of the seal, and had known he would be a good match for the Chidori. Naruto would have wanted to learn the technique too, and would not have taken the reasoning that without Sharingan to help he would not be able to use the technique. It would have been hard for Kakashi to teach Sasuke if he had to also come up with something for Naruto.

In the end Sasuke had been selfish. He wanted power, and Kakashi was offering him something he couldn't refuse. A powerful technique he had invented.

Sasuke had missed Naruto's match. He had been training with Kakashi to perfect the Chidori. He regretted being there to cheer the blonde on, and bask in the triumph he had obtained. Sasuke had heard how Naruto had gained a lot of respect during the Exams. He wished he would have been able to show his dobe that he too respected him. He had definitely been selfish.

Sasuke realized he had spent far too much of his life being selfish. He vowed once again to spend the remainder of his years giving himself to his love, and to his children. He had a lot of selfish acts to atone for.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up. He had been unaware that throughout his long session of delving within the contents of his own head he had been observed. A silent spectator had watched emotions cross his perfect features. He had stood unable to move as Sasuke's face had registered love, awe, anger, confusion, sadness, fear, triumph, happiness, and every other emotion known to man.

Naruto hadn't actually been aware Sasuke was capable of expressing all the emotions that crossed his features. He had been enthralled, caught in a trance as he observed how deeply his lover could feel.

Sasuke turned to notice the still figure leaning on the door jamb. His features melted into a final expression, passion. He gestured for Naruto to join him on the futon.

Once his invitation had been accepted and Naruto had settled beside him he leaned close and pulled the unsuspecting blonde into a tight embrace. Naruto emitted a gasp of surprise which Sasuke stifled with his lips. He turned his lover's body into a more accessible position and murmured into the tan neck, "Shhh, don't wake the babies."

Then he cut off any further replied that may have been uttered with nibbles along the supple neck and down the shoulder that became revealed with a sharp tug on the obi of Naruto's robe. Naruto didn't offer any resistance; rather he melted into Sasuke's advances awaiting his turn to return the torture.

Once Sasuke paused in his ministrations, Naruto took over. "Tonight you are my prey," he growled and pulled Sasuke into his arms. Offering a mind numbing kiss to detract any complaints and assert his authority Naruto then placed his hands under Sasuke, and picked him up.

He carried the unresisting male to their room and pulled the door shut behind them. Tonight the babies would have to wait for them.

Naruto gently placed his captive onto their bed and slipped his body over the supine form. He buried his face in the hollow of Sasuke's shoulder and licked the sensitive depression. Sasuke offered an encouraging moan of delight prompting Naruto to alternate gentle nips with soft kisses trailing up from said collarbone to the erogenous earlobe waiting nearby.

"Sas-u-ke…" Naruto whispered breathily into the ear sending shivers of pleasure coursing down Sasuke's spine forcing his back to arch uncontrollably. Naruto attacked the exposed flesh with vigor being encouraged and urged on with every moan and gasp uttered between pale pink lips.

Naruto slid Sasuke's shirt off both his shoulders in one fluid motion, never breaking contact between flesh and eager mouth. He nipped roughly leaving love bites for future reference trailing down Sasuke's taut chest and ending where the first black hairs curled out of the top of his boxers. Naruto retreated tauntingly back up toward Sasuke's abdomen but paused to flick his tongue teasingly in the sensitive depression of Sasuke's belly button.

Sasuke's involuntary jerk of his hips at the hot moist tongue darting into his navel brought the searing heat of his engorged manhood into teasing proximity of Naruto's view. Naruto gloated over the fact that Sasuke was already so hard and he had only begun to torture him. Of course he couldn't really brag as he was rock hard and ready for action him self.

Naruto slid one finger over the smooth fabric of Sasuke's silk boxers enjoying the feel of heat emanating through the material. He traced the shape of Sasuke's erection with that one finger, never quite touching the source of the heat. Sasuke groaned and pressed his hips upward against the tormenting hand. Naruto grinned devilishly and ran that one finger under the waistband of Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke was getting impatient and reached out to move the offending cloth out of the way of his anticipated pleasure. Naruto grasped the hand and placed it back down onto the bed holding it down by the wrist. Sasuke got the hint and grasped the sheets in his fist to keep from reaching out again, yet having something to control.

Naruto slid his hand back and forth just under the waist band, pulling the fabric away from Sasuke's body yet not touching the heated flesh beneath. Sasuke gripped his fist full of sheet harder to restrain him self. He wanted to grab Naruto's hand and force him to relieve the tightness of his erection.

Finally Naruto slipped both hands into the waistband pulling the fabric away from Sasuke's hips. He pulled the boxers down his body slowly his eyes devouring every inch of Sasuke's tone legs. Once he had freed the slip of clothing he tossed it over his shoulder and kissed Sasuke up his legs alternating from one to the other. Sasuke's hold on the sheet was so tight his knuckles were white. He had both hands fisted in the sheet now, and it was only with great restraint he remained lying to receive Naruto's torture.

Naruto kissed one of Sasuke's hips at the curve of his pelvic bone, across the hollow of his firm abdomen and over the other hipbone. Sasuke shivered with the agony. Naruto licked Sasuke's navel again and then left a trail of wetness from it down to the now weeping tip of Sasuke's manhood. Naruto lapped the small pool of precum and flicked the slit at the tip of the glans with his tongue. He placed both palms down on beside either hip and leaned down until his elbows were on the bed, slowly, teasingly, with his tongue writhing from one corner of his mouth across his lips to the other. Sasuke's eyes were transfixed with the pink muscle flitting across peach colored lips.

He watched it as it descended making its slow path across lips getting lower and lower until finally that mouth was positioned just above his screaming erection. "Naruto…please!" Sasuke begged.

With a smirk the peach lips descended onto the hot flesh, wrapping around the erection suckling as he descended towards the base. Sasuke was mewling with pleasure. Naruto began to slip up toward the tip until he was at the head of the glans, then he slowly descended back down. He was deliberately taking his time to draw out the torture as long as possible. He would go up slowly suckling the tip then descend back down.

Sasuke's erection grew harder with each trip up and down. Finally Naruto couldn't restrain himself anymore. He established a steady rhythm and Sasuke began to buck his hips in time. Naruto felt Sasuke reaching his limit and heard his ragged breathing grow increasingly harsh. With a final deep thrust Naruto felt the searing heat of Sasuke's orgasm in the back of his throat. He swallowed with Sasuke still buried deep in his throat and Sasuke howled with delight. Naruto sucked and withdrew Sasuke's still hard erection. He swallowed the last of Sasuke's semen and retraced his path up his body.

He kissed and bit until he reached the bruised neck. He left another mark for good measure before grabbing Sasuke's wrists and bringing his arms up above his head. Naruto pinned each wrist over the shoulder, elbows bent. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke eagerly kissed his mate and opened his mouth to allow Naruto's tongue access when Naruto licked at the seam of his lips.

Naruto released one of Sasuke's arms and offered a warning glare to ensure he kept it above his head. Sasuke complied and lay there slack as Naruto spread his legs with his knee. When Naruto placed two fingers near his lips Sasuke obediently opened his mouth and accepted them. He sucked and licked them until they were slick with saliva.

Naruto leaned down and captured those lips as he slipped the slick fingers into Sasuke's hot tight orifice. He swallowed the gasp of pain and flicked his tongue against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke obediently opened his mouth and forgot about the pain as Naruto began to move his fingers faster and wider stretching him. He was lost in the depths of Naruto's sweetest kiss. He never noticed when Naruto slipped in a third finger and began working again.

Naruto continued to distract him with heated kissing as he slipped his own weeping head into the entrance of Sasuke's sweetness. Naruto pulled away as his back arched and he slipped deep into Sasuke's heat. Sasuke bit Naruto's neck hard to keep his voice low as he growled into the supple tan flesh.

Naruto was finding it hard to remain silent as he began to thrust in and out of the center of pleasure he was exploring. Sasuke was so tight and their bodies fit together as if they were created for one another. He began to pant heavily from the effort it took not to cry out in sheer ecstasy. Instead he pounded harder into the depths of fire that was Sasuke. He easily found the male "g" spot and bombarded it over and over causing Sasuke to forget being silent and cry out in pleasure. Naruto's voice rose to join with his lover's their cries mingling as their bodies did.

Naruto moved faster and thrust harder, Sasuke grabbed his hips pulling him in deeper as if he couldn't get enough of Naruto's throbbing heat. The rocked together; bodies moving in a dance of delight as they rode the flames of passion higher and higher. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's still hard erection and began to stroke it in time to their frenzied pace. They were heedless to silence now and cried out without thought or care, rising in the heights of passion. Sasuke urged Naruto, "harder, faster….oh oh oh…YEEES!!" Naruto responded by thrusting his hips against Sasuke's pelvis harder, as well as grasping tighter to his erection.

They rode wave after wave of passion until the heavens were left behind. Sasuke grunted and groaned, Naruto snarled and moaned. Together the rose until finally they reached the pinnacle. Naruto stroked Sasuke's member in time to the thrusts he continued to make as ripple after ripple of ecstasy washed over him. He had delighted in watching as Sasuke's orgasm had spurted out in a spray of iridescent semen that had splashed against both men's bare chests.

His own erection was still hard even as waves of orgasm continued to spurt through it. He released Sasuke's finally abating erection and began to thrust inside him again. His semen caused the still searingly hot tightness to be more fluid and slick. Naruto experimented with moving his hips around and found to his delight that he could change positions while still thrusting in time to his frenzied rhythm.

He switched their bodies around until Sasuke was lying on his side and he was thrusting deeply into him. Sasuke cried out with passion and enjoyment. Naruto rode out that position for a while then moved Sasuke again until he was on his back. Naruto pulled him up by his hips and wrapped his arms around his chest riding the waves as they built again. He thrust so hard and deep Sasuke began to see dots dancing in front of his eyes.

Naruto pounded into Sasuke with abandon and Sasuke continued to cry out with pleasure. Eventually Naruto reached that pinnacle of ecstasy again. He pulled Sasuke to his chest tightly as he pounded those last thrusts to the top. His back arched and he stopped breathing as he hit his orgasm. Sasuke relaxed against his chest as he slipped over the top of his orgasm and began to descend again.

When Naruto reached earth again he slipped onto his side pulling Sasuke with him. They fell asleep like that, Sasuke pulled to Naruto's chest, Naruto buried to the hilt inside Sasuke.

--------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------------------

Hee hee, Happy New Year!! LOL

I guess you could say I started the New Year with fireworks!!!! Hahaha!

-Kneise


	17. Go Go Naruto: Destiny

Go Go Naruto: Destiny

OV: Parallel to Sasuke's thoughts, but in Naruto's actions.

AN: A bit more in depth on Naruto and how things have traversed for him since he reached his dream…only to find that it had changed over time.

**:FLASHBACK:**

Naruto sat behind the desk in his new office. He was Hokage today. This was his first official day as Hokage. He should be excited and overjoyed. He really was quite excited that this thing he had dreamed of for so long had finally come to pass, but his joy was short lived.

This just didn't feel quite like he thought it should. All his life he'd only dreamed of being Hokage; of being acknowledged. Today the majority of the Village Hidden in the Leaves had finally acknowledged him as a superior and excellent Ninja. He was the elite Ninja, the Hokage. So why didn't that fill him to overflowing with assurance and happiness???

He didn't think it had much to do with the detractors. There would always be dissention; it is impossible to make everyone happy, after all. But there was something deeper; something he just couldn't put his finger on. There was still this huge gaping piece in his soul that wasn't satisfied. It was like going to the store to find you'd forgotten your list and when you got home to check realized you'd neglected to buy the most important thing on it.

He pondered this feeling for a while, until someone knocked on his door. He sighed and called for whomever it was to enter, figuring it was probably just Shikamaru with more paperwork that just couldn't wait. For someone who was always such a lazy 'don't do anything I don't have to', Shika could be a slave driver to Naruto. He obviously took his position as Undersecretary very seriously.

Naruto glanced at the kneeling figure before him and was surprised to see an elite Jounin there. "I have a report, Hokage-Sama," the Jounin stated. A simple sentence which would start a chain of events that would change Naruto's life forever.

It was after the Jounin had made his report and left Naruto to his thoughts, and after the expected visit from Shika, that things had been put into motion. The grave in the Uchiha district and prisoners in the high security underground cells had set his mind alight with possibility. He had in an unHokagelike fashion jumped to a conclusion without checking facts.

When he had heard the Uchiha name he had assumed Sasuke would be somehow connected. He had a bond with the Cimmerian man like no other. Not even Orochimaru, if he had succeeded in taking the youngest Uchiha's body, would have been as connected to him.

Naruto had known Sasuke was near.

It was as simple as that. This feeling he had caused his irrational chain of thought which had led to him disregarding normal protocol and rushing off to see for himself just who was buried in the grave he had fought so hard to protect.

The council had approached Tsunade about demolishing the Uchiha district. They called it an eyesore and a danger. They feared the abandoned buildings would collapse and injure children or vagrants who might choose to be inside them. Tsunade had deferred the decision to the next Hokage, knowing her time was quickly approaching its end. The council had reluctantly concurred, and had refrained from taking any action.

When Naruto had been chosen the council had plagued him with orders to tear down the district, beginning with the home of Fugaku where the traitors Itachi and Sasuke had been born. If nothing else in their argument had made any effect on Naruto this order alone would have incited him to rebellion. Naruto was, however, completely against the idea. He stopped their protests and orders with three little words. 'Konoha is growing.'

The elders had been forced to pause and consider his implications. He had elaborated that the district was old and valuable to the city. They should revamp it and allow a new generation to take up residence there. Homes were at a premium, and the abandoned buildings, shops, and buildings would be of great use to alleviate the shortage without having to resort to entirely new construction.

They had agreed, and Naruto had set a task group to hire contractors to rebuild everything, and keep intact the Uchiha symbol proudly emblazoned everywhere within the gated compound. He had also made special provision to have the Fugaku house not exactly completely restored, but renovated. Naruto knew Sasuke would come back someday. Konohagakure was his home, and he would return.

Naruto wanted him to have somewhere to return to. He planned it so that the families who moved into the surrounding homes were elite Ninja, and would be able to allay any misgivings and fears the council might have when Sasuke did return. They could 'guard' Sasuke from the comfort of their own homes. It was the greatest struggle to keep Sasuke's home unoccupied. When people saw the finished product they were envious and wanted the grandeur for themselves. Naruto finally 'admitted' he had fixed the place up as a second home, and this stopped anyone else from inquiring over it.

Naruto didn't mind that once in a while he would have to spend time there; he knew he would feel close to Sasuke when he slept in what he knew had been Sasuke's room once. He wondered if Sasuke would sense someone in his home, and hoped he wouldn't mind that Naruto was there.

Everything had changed when Naruto had stood in the compound and looked at the grave. Construction had been newly started then, and he had been surprised to find no workers around. One look at the headstone and the name carved there and all thought had been wiped from his mind.

He had resorted to instinct and action, two things that had always served him well in his life. He had sped to the underground prison, not entirely sure what he would say or do once he stood in front of his most important person.

**:End Flashback:**

Amazing how life had changed for the blonde Hokage. Cobalt eyes surveyed the Village from atop the Hokage building. He looked toward the copse of trees surrounding his home. A broad grin lit his features as his heart swelled with love for the occupants residing there even now. Sasuke and he had been forced to hire a Nanny, as Sasuke still had missions to complete, and Naruto had duties as Hokage which kept him away from home for long hours, and sometimes days at a time.

A flash of gold racing through the trees caught his attention. He scanned and soon found the two dashes of black following it closely. He grinned and receded from his observation perch back into his office to await his energetic visitors.

He had no sooner sat in his chair then his door burst open and three lively bodies came hurtling through. "Otousan!! Otousan!! Look!!" Squealed the blonde, pointing to her forehead.

She quickly regained her composure and fell into position beside her brothers who had stood stoically at attention as befitting newly minted Genin. Their immense excitement could be read in their flashing blue eyes, while she still practically hummed with it.

Nari had obviously forgotten in her great excitement that Naruto had presided over the event that day. Naruto stood and addressed the newest Genin to have graduated from the Academy. "Uchiha Nariyaku, Uchiha Shunsuke, Uchiha Ryuukin," he began, looking at each child as he said their name. "I am very proud of you. I am, thrilled and surprised they chose to separate you. I know you will each work hard to be a good team member, but never forget that you are a part of a team. I have always tried to teach you that lesson. You are always a part of something bigger than yourself. While I wouldn't ever want you to recklessly place yourself in danger, I do want you to always do whatever you can to protect your teammates. Because…"

"Completing a mission is important, but unnecessarily abandoning a teammate is worse than failure. Those who fail to complete their mission are considered trash, but those who allow a teammate to be harmed are worse than trash," They all finished together.

Naruto smiled at his progeny. Outside his window a silver haired man also grinned with contentment. Well his one visible eye crinkled up in a smile anyhow.

Naruto presented each child with a small parcel, and an invitation. Nari's package was silver and the wrapping had little fans all over it. Her invitation card had a little frog in the corner. Suke's wrapping was blue and had storm clouds and lightning bolts decorating it. His invitation had a snake in the corner. Ryuu's wrapping was orange and gold and had flames covering it. His box was larger than his siblings, but still flat and thin. His card had a little dog on it.

Each child looked at Naruto before tearing into the presents one at a time. Naruto watched with a mixture of happiness at the occasion and sadness that Sasuke was not here to witness it.

Nari took two curved blades out of her box. Tucked below them was a certificate to redeem from a shop in Sunagakure. It didn't say what the certificate was for; just that she had been presented with the item of her choice. She squealed when she read who her invitation was from. "Aunt Temari!!! I get to train with Aunt Temari!!" Naruto knew each child's Chakra Nature type. He'd gotten some of the Chakra paper from Kakashi and had tested them at a young age.

Nariyaku was a wind nature Manipulator, like he was. He and Temari would take turns helping her learn how to use her Nature Manipulation. The blades he had given her were a special gift; they were copies of Asuma's Chakra Blades that Naruto himself had used. Temari had planned to take Nari to Suna for training; she would be able to redeem her certificate there. Naruto also planned to teach her frog summoning, and have her name added to the scroll.

Suke was next. He carefully opened his present, ever cautious not to tear it, just like his Otousama. This drove Naruto crazy! Finally he pulled the top off the box to reveal a leather glove. He was left handed, and it was a left handed glove. He looked at Naruto with a look of 'What the Hell?' in his eyes. Naruto admonished him to look beneath the paper as there was something else in the box, and to open his invitation. Suke pulled the paper back cautiously. Inside he found a type of dagger that had a peculiarly shaped handle.

Naruto smiled at Suke's look of understanding. "I get this!?!" he whispered in awe. An heirloom also, one of Konoha's own Yellow Flashes' special kunai. Suke showed the greatest potential for Shunshin no Jutsu. He opened his invitation slowly, "I'm not sure I want to know who will be training me," he mumbled.

Kakashi took that moment to pop into the open window. "Hi!" he said cheerfully grinning at Suke.

Suke looked at his card and smiled weakly, "Well, it could be worse."

"I'm actually only standing in until your Otousama returns. He and I will be training you to use chidori. That's what the glove is for."

Suke turned the glove over in his hand; it was very thin and light. He slipped it on and it was like he was wearing nothing at all. "Okay, but you better be on time tomorrow!!"

Naruto interjected, "If he's not I will be. I'll be training you to use Shunshin no Jutsu."

Ryuu stepped forward, "Me next!" he cried. He pulled the wrapping off his box and ripped through the paper. The packaging fell to the floor and he held two objects, one in each hand. One was a dog collar; the other was a Demon Wind Shuriken. He looked at Naruto for explanation.

Kakashi stepped forward and presented Ryuu with a small dog. "I can summon my Nin dogs; they are all the dogs I have ever had through my life. They are excellent trackers, and great aides. This one is yours now, and will give you his loyalty. Train him well, but most of all be his friend."

Ryuu looked at the dog. He was a little older than a puppy, but he looked strong and smart. "I'll call you Yuudai, because I know you will be a great hero."

Yuudai licked Ryuu's nose, at which everyone laughed. Naruto was a little sad for a moment when Ryuu looked up and grinned, "Oh yeah, my invitation! Who do I get to train with?"

Naruto forced a smile onto his face. _You should be training with the old Ero Sennin, but that's not possible. It was hard to find another fire user; don't get on this Jounin's bad side! _

Ryuu read the name with disbelief. "I'm training with Anko!?" He looked at his father to make sure he had read it correctly. Naruto nodded.

"You'll also be training with your Otousama. You are an Uchiha after all. I expect most of you will be able to teach each other a lot of your Jutsu's and create new ones. Suke, you will get to see some new concepts with Chidori I don't think even Kakashi could have imagined!"

Kakashi's eye crinkled into that bow again, and everyone laughed. "It's true, you are a real Sharingan bloodline; the abilities you can possess are great. I only realized that after Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi used his for terrible things; Sasuke may not have intended his to be used for good either at first. Now, however, he surpasses me."

The general atmosphere in the room was happiness and anxiety. Naruto smiled and said the words his children were all waiting to hear, "Well, go try out those new weapons!"

The words were barely out of his mouth when three bodies rushed out the door. Kakashi looked at Naruto and with a look of understanding followed the eager Genin.

Naruto sat down in his chair again. He pushed himself back to prop his feet up when he noticed a book on his desk that hadn't been there before. He picked it up and was greeted by a blurry image. He wiped the tears that had come unbidden to his eyes and ran his finger across the author's name. _Kakashi must have left this today. Nothing I'd really read, but I'm glad to have it all the same. Jiraya, I miss you sometimes, you old Perverted Hermit._

------------------------ ---------------------- -------------------

The next two weeks were spent in training sessions as the twins and Nari learned to work with their teammates. Konohamaru was Ryuu's teams Jounin leader.Tobitake Tonbo, was Nari's team's Jounin, he had been an elite Chuunin during Naruto's Chuunin exams. Suke was under Kamizuki Izumo, who like Tonbo had been a Jounin for a while.

Naruto liked Tobitake Tonbo, and thought he would be a good Sensei for Nariyaku. She had a lot of his enthusiasm and loudness, but had Sasuke's insightfulness. Tonbo was blind, and therefore good at thinking out of the box. This would help him with Nari, who could be unpredictable, just like her Otousan.

The following morning Nari would be leaving for her trip to Suna with Temari. Naruto had prepared a gift for Gaara, and planned to send it with her. It was a thank you present for their renewed friendship, and he knew Gaara would appreciate it.

----------------------- ------------------ ---------------

The morning dawned clear and sunny. The boys said brief goodbye's to their sister before heading to their respective training grounds. Kakashi still came around to train with them every couple of days. He would be going on a short mission soon, and the boys tried to monopolize his time. What they failed to realize was that Ayame and their impending arrival had almost all of his attention now.

Naruto packed his gift in Nari's pack. He had given her a new Kimono and obi that Temari would teach her how to tie to hold her weapons. He hugged her and wished her a safe trip. He also ordered his undersecretary to enjoy himself and not worry over whether Naruto was working. He reassured him he would send a message if he needed anything.

Temari smiled behind Shika's back at his mother hen antics. Soon she stood up straight and commanded that it was time to go. Shika and Nari as well as the other travelers all formed into a line and began their journey. Two days and they would be in Suna.

------------------- ------------------- ----------------

Time-skip…

Nari looked around her with awe. She had never been to Sunagakure before, and she was astounded at the austere beauty of the sandy landscape. Temari led them through the Village and to her childhood home. They unpacked and were soon catching up on all the latest news with Kankurou. He apologized and informed them that Gaara had been called into an unexpected meeting; otherwise he'd have been there to welcome them himself. This reminded Nari that she had a gift for Gaara. She was reassured that he would be there later in the evening, and she could give it to him herself then.

Temari suggested they go shopping, and cash in Nari's certificate. Nari was excited about this prospect, especially as she had no idea of what she was getting. They were soon standing inside a beautiful shop. There were hand carved weapons of every shape and form.

Nari felt herself drawn to a wall covered with large fans. There was a blue one that looked like water and air. It had four stages of moons across its wide berth. There was the waxing crescent, the full moon, the waning crescent, and the new moon- represented by an unfilled circle outlined in the same orange the moons had been done in. Nari reached out a trembling hand to touch the finely wrought frame.

Temari approached her with a knowing look on her face. "That is an excellent choice, Nari," Temari commented, causing the entranced girl to jump.

Nari looked at Temari who had her own oversized fan strapped to her back. Her eyes went back to the beautiful fan hanging on display. The shopkeeper approached and greeted them warmly.

He looked at Nari, and smiled widely. "I see your weapon has chosen you!" he exclaimed.

He reached up deftly and slipped the fan from the straps that secured it to the wall. Nari's arms were stretched toward it before she even thought to do so. The man slipped it shut and handed it to Nari's awaiting hands. As soon as the wood touched her fingertips she could feel something. It was as if the fan were alive.

Temari just stood and watched the girl. She remembered all too well her own reaction in this very shop when she had encountered the white fan with the three purple moons. It was also here that Kankurou first met Crow. The shopkeeper claimed that in here you would not find your weapon, your weapon would find you. So far he'd been right.

Nari exchanged her certificate for the fan and could barely contain her excitement. She carried it like it was a precious treasure. Temari and she talked about wind manipulation and fighting style all the way back to the house. Temari promised that the very next morning she would get out some of her old practice fans for Nari to begin to learn with.

They soon reached the house, and still talking about Jutsu's walked in the door. Nari was in the lead and had turned to reply to something Temari said as she pulled the door open. As a result she collided with something solid. Her head whipped around to see what she had run into.

She was met with a tall man who had darkish rings around his eyes, and shocking red hair. "Kazekage-sama!" Nari cried out, "I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going."

Gaara looked down at her impassively. "Kankurou said you have a gift for me," he commanded.

Temari looked at Gaara carefully, was that a hint of anticipation in his voice? She could see a faint smile creasing just the corners of his cheeks, yes, he was excited!

Nari blinked up at him a couple of times before she found her voice, "Yes, Otousan sent something for you. It's in my bag, I'll go get it." She ran out of the room and into the bedroom she'd be using.

"Gaara!" Temari admonished, "You have her scared stiff!"

Gaara looked at his sister, and grinned. Temari's jaw went slack. Kankurou had said Gaara had changed, but Temari was still shocked to see her little brother showing genuine emotion. Not just feeling it, but it clearly visible on his face!

She grinned back at him and shook her head. Nari rushed in with a small box. Gaara opened it carefully and saw a golden chain inside. He picked it up and dangling from it was a small golden charm. It was a simple thing really, but Temari swore she saw a tear in Gaara's eye for just a second. She looked at the necklace closer and realized it was a golden circle with a kanji for friend engraved into it. When it spun in the light a faint blue glow emanated from it.

Gaara clasped it around his neck and closed his eyes. "He infused it with his Chakra." He said to no one in particular. Nari could see a smile of happiness on his face, and that's what she would later relate to Naruto on her return home.

The next week and a half passed by in a blur of training, eating, walking around Suna, visiting with Shika and the others, and more training. Nari was very tired on the return home, and they took an extra night and morning because they slowed their progress for her. Naruto was waiting in his office when Nari rushed in.

She could tell from his relieved smile that he had been worried for her. She rushed in and hugged him. He looked at her and nodded to Temari, who bowed and retired home with Shika.

Nari related her story about the fan and arriving and literally running into Gaara. She told him about the necklace, and Gaara's reaction. She admitted that he hadn't taken the necklace off the whole time she'd been there. Naruto smiled contentedly and listened to her tales of training. She spun around and showed him her practice fan Temari had given her. Eventually she got around to revealing her own fan to him.

He appropriately ahhed over it. Nari soon excused herself and walked home where she flopped onto her bed and didn't wake up until the evening brought her brothers boisterous entry into the house.

Nari jumped out of bed and dashed out her window. She wanted to surprise her noisy brothers with one of the new Jutsu's Temari had taught her. She heard her door crash open and the resulting cry of astonishment at her disappearance. Ryuu noticed the open window and stuck his head out it. He just caught sight of her rushing around the corner of the house, just as she had planned.

Both boys raced through the house to crash out the front door followed by Sasuke who was calmly reminding them that the house was not to run through. His words were clipped short at the sight of his daughter hovering atop the practice fan at the level of the roof.

Nari flipped softly off the fan and landed lightly in front of the boys. "I'm home!!" she shouted, and they laughed.

Sasuke watched her deftly grab the fan as it floated to the ground, flip it closed, stand it on its edge, and lean nonchalantly on it. Her brothers were also excited to show off what they had learned in her absence. Ryuu wanted to show her the Goukakyuu no Jutsu, he'd learned from Sasuke. Suke was more reserved and waited until she turned her attention to him before he did a Shunshin no Jutsu and appeared behind her.

Sasuke reminded Ryuu that he needed to be near water until he had better control of the fire, and the three rushed off in the direction of the lake. Sasuke sighed and walked back to the kitchen to begin the evening meal and wait for Naruto to come home.

------------ --------------------------- -----------------

Yoshi!! I have another chapter finished. The kids are growing up!! LOL I decided it would be too boring to go through too much, so I skipped to their graduation from academy. As you probably guessed, Nariyaku has Wind manipulation, and fire… but she hasn't learned fire yet! Shunsuke has fire and lightening just like his Otousama. Ryuu has fire and water. He hasn't learned water yet, but it's his second. Ryuu is a contradiction!

-Kneise

As usual unproofread… two chapters to go!!


	18. Sasuke's Destiny:When destinies coincide

Chapter 17: Sasuke's Destiny, When destinies coincide.

OV: Sasuke realizes just how much Naruto loves him and how much a part of him Naruto is when the chance of losing him becomes all too real.

AN: This was going to be my last chapter, but I had this idea and I didn't want to start any other stories… so I added this little side step into SasauNaru world….

--------------------------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes slowly not really wanting to wake up. He heard Sasuke shift beside him and a wide grin brightened his sleep riddled features. Sapphire eyes gazed lovingly at the snowy skinned man who lay naked and stretched out with abandon across the bed.

Naruto gently rose from the bed and padded on bare feet toward the bathroom and adjoining closet. He hastily dressed and prepared for the day. He knew Sasuke would be angry that he had left this early, and without waking him. Worse yet he knew that it was Sasuke's tradition to make him breakfast in bed on his birth day. Today he just didn't feel like celebrating his birth, or worse the tainted aura of despair that spread over him these past few years.

Although he had been well loved by the entire village, and every small plan that was contrary to him and his family was instantly quashed, he still felt guilty about the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was still sealed within him. Worse yet, the ramblings of his worried mind had been assuaging him with thoughts and images of the other Bijuu who were still safely locked up beneath Konoha's peaceful streets unbeknownst to all the villagers.

It had all started five years ago.

**:Flashback:**

"Sakura, I need to see Tsunade Baa chan!!" he had yelled as he crashed through the door to the hospital's research center. He knew Tsunade had been watching over Sakura as she had been working with some new poison darts that had been recovered from a recent encounter with enemy nin.

Sakura hardly glanced in his direction, and really only acknowledged him faintly with a slight inclination toward the door. Naruto raced out of the room in a most unHokagelike fashion, and in his haste nearly bowled over the very person he sought.

Rather than waste her breath trying to tell him to be careful, Tsunade just grinned at him. He was still the enthusiastic and energetic young Naruto he always had been from the day she first met him.

She paused in her musings to note a darkness to his eyes and a peculiar tenseness in his smile.

They walked to a private office and he told her what had him so stressed. The seal which had been weakening for such a long time was finally beginning to fail. It had begun to actually cause Naruto pain and he had to train himself to unconsciously keep a flow of his own chakra to keep it in check.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She looked tired and Naruto thought she'd fallen asleep until she spoke softly. She had explained that she had feared this for some time, and reminded Naruto of the scrolls Jiraya had left in her care and she had presented to him so long ago.

Her face grew darker when Naruto told her he had already been restudying the scrolls and learning all he could about this 'key' safely contained within. His clenched jaw and serious eyes were almost more than she could take. Without actually coming out and saying anything he had told her there was a chance that using the key could kill him. The downside was if he didn't use it the seal would weaken and break and that could not only kill Naruto but allow the Kyuubi to escape.

Hey had turned to training sessions where Naruto brought the scrolls and they both pondered over the intricacies of the seals and Jutsu required. Naruto had told her that he wanted to perform the key ceremony on his birth day. He wanted it to be just the two of them but to have an entourage of well trained and powerful ANBU ready if needed.

Finally he had decided it was time to tell Sasuke.

That hadn't gone well.

They had wound up having one of their most dangerous and enigmatic spars ever. Eventually Sasuke had relented and revealed he was so angry at himself, and not so much Naruto. He too had been hiding his secret from his dobe, his thought was he was protecting the blonde; actually he had been trying not to admit there was a problem. His eyes had begun to fail. He had fallen victim to the Uchiha's pitfall.

They had lain there, bodies touching, as they regained their breath.

**:End Flashback:**

Naruto entered the research building. He was surprised to find Tsunade and the guard already waiting. A thin sad smile spread across the old woman's Genjutsu masked face. Even now when she was in her darkest twilight years she couldn't bare to look her age. Although she didn't look twenty anymore she was still youthful and beautiful.

Naruto broke into that blinding grin only he possessed and asked if she was ready.

Her reply was to inquire if he had told Sasuke what they were planning that morning.

When he confessed that he had told him some of it, but not that he could die in the process she had become enraged. She had very nearly refused to allow the ceremony until he went home and took care of what she felt was necessary.

In the end he had convinced her that it was for the best this way. Sasuke needed to stay strong for Nari, Suke, and Ryuu; if he was worried about Naruto he wouldn't be able to be his best for them. Naruto had reasoned that if he died because of the ceremony it would be better for Sasuke not to know what had transpired. He felt it would be easier on his raven haired lover.

His pleading blue eyes and plaintive begging had placated her and they had begun to set up for the ceremony. The ANBU had been ordered to remain outside and only come in if a certain signal was given, no matter what they heard or saw.

Naruto lay on a soft tatami mat on the floor. His majestic robes were neatly folded and placed with care on the lab table. Tsunade looked at Naruto and asked him if he was ready to begin.

His unwavering nod spurred her on and she began the long procession of hand seals that was required. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to contact the fox.

When he reached the usual room where the fox was housed he wasn't surprised to see gaping cracks had formed in the gates that bound the fox within him. He noted the blue chakra woven between them reinforcing the weak points.

He stood directly in front of the crumbling gates and bowed his head. He was saying a silent goodbye to his family so that if things didn't turn out well for him he wouldn't feel he had not reached closure. When he raised his eyes he was staring into the fiery gaze of the Kyuubi.

"It's been a long time," Kyuubi snarled.

Naruto merely looked at him his gaze never wavering. He had found peace with his tenant and even now had no hatred or fear.

Kyuubi talked to him about what was about to happen and actually seemed interested when Naruto began to ask questions. Eventually they came to an agreement. For his freedom Naruto made Kyuubi swear an agreement that he would pass on through the land of Ninja and humans and take the Bijuu with him to the beyond.

What Kyuubi couldn't know was that there was someone else who had arrived to keep him in check if he should change his mind.

Sasuke had woken to find the bed cold and knew immediately that Naruto had left without waking him. He decided to allow Naruto the dignity of doing this on his own and had stationed himself directly outside the door. The other ANBU had moved aside without question.

Sasuke's plan was to remain alert and keep constant vigil over Naruto's chakra. If he felt anything amiss he planned to enter the room at any cost, he knew he still had enough power within him and his love for Naruto would boost that, as well as his Sharingan was more powerful now than ever. If Naruto lived to hate him for the rest of his life for interfering it would be worth it; at least he would be alive to hate him.

Tsunade had collected her chakra into her hands and was finally ready to use the key to open the seal. This was not to strengthen the seal, not to buy more time, not to make things better for a little while. This was a key to fully open the seal and release it.

She pulled her elbow up above her shoulder with her hand hovering near her collar bone, fingers splayed. With a mighty shout she jabbed her chakra laced hand into the scroll and removed the key. Then, in one swift movement she jabbed the key into the seal.

No one was prepared for what happened next, especially when at first it felt as if nothing had happened.

Naruto had been standing in front of the gates a mutually respectful smile on both his and Kyuubi's face. Suddenly he was forcefully shoved out of the room as the walls containing Kyuubi vanished. His body went numb and his muscles contracted forcing his back to arch up off the mat and slam back down hard. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was set in a grimace as an intense heat coursed through his body. Just when he didn't think he could withstand the intensity anymore or he would spontaneously combust, it was gone.

From her point of view, Tsunade watched as Naruto writhed in agony but there was nothing she could do. The Kyuubi chakra spread over Naruto's body and caused his skin to glow orange briefly. The light was intensely bright and suddenly it just extinguished. As it did an enormous shroud of orange glowing chakra engulfed the building taking the shape of the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune standing with back arched and feral snarl lifting the corners of its mouth. The nine terrible tails were whipping through the air rending bursts of dry heat through the air. The image hovered over the building for a short moment and then as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared as if it had evaporated into one last gigantic burst of heated ozone. Naruto's face relaxed for a moment, but then the light was back even brighter. Tsunade had to shield her eyes from the white hot brightness. Then it just seemed to be absorbed into his flesh.

Naruto fell into a calm sleep from which he didn't awaken for three days. Over the course of this time he had a great conversation with the Kyuubi.

Sasuke had entered the room with trepidation after the ceremony had ended and Tsunade had bade him to come in. He had faithfully watched over the unmoving body of his one true love not leaving unless one of the kids was there to relieve him just long enough to use the bathroom.

They brought him food and he ate without noting what he was consuming. He knew Naruto was going to wake up and he was certain he would be there when he did.

On the third day Nari brought some breakfast in and stopped just inside the door. Sasuke was sleeping, curled up on the hard floor next to Naruto. He had his hand linked with Naruto's and had the tanned flesh pressed against his pale cheek.

Nari sat the Bento box down and slipped out without disturbing him.

Five minutes later Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked around his surroundings. It took only a moment to remember everything, especially the three days conversations he had shared with his former tenant.

He looked over at Sasuke and grinned revealing two very sharp canine teeth as he did; a permanent reminder of the Kyuubi that had been inside him for so long and was now a small part of him.

Sasuke felt the change in atmosphere and awoke to see blue eyes full of love and happiness looking at him. He pulled Naruto to him and kissed him deeply.

They sat up and the first sound between them was Naruto's stomach growling loudly. Sasuke laughed, something he did most when he was around Naruto and their children. Naruto felt unnaturally keen senses picking up on the Bento box Nari had left and Sasuke followed his gaze. He stood up and brought it to Naruto who devoured the contents within seconds.

Sasuke could feel something was different, but he also knew that was the whole plan with the ceremony so he didn't address it. Instead he offered a hand to his dobe and led him home where they were greeted enthusiastically by the twins. Nari had left on a mission after delivering the Bento box.

Tsunade appeared at their front door just as they were getting ready to go inside. She admonished them for not waiting for her before they left. She followed them inside and performed a thorough check on Naruto's entire body. None of them were expecting her to inform them that the Kyuubi seemed to have fused some of his chakra into Naruto when he had left his "host". Well, none except for the Kyuubi's former container that is. During their talks he had told Naruto he was leaving a "parting gift" for the boy he had come to terms with over the years. This did explain the more feline features of Naruto's face and the lengthened teeth and fingernails. His cheek scars were also deeper and more pronounced, like they would be when Naruto had tapped into the Kyuubi chakra a little but not all out.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and a question formed on his lips. "Could I use the Kyuubi chakra to heal like I used to?" he pondered.

Tsunade admitted she really didn't know, but it would be worth checking out the next time he got hurt. Naruto only grinned wider. He looked at Tsunade's hands and then at Sasuke's eyes. Tsunade grasped what he was implying and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you are the only one who benefits from the Kyuubi chakra," She reminded sadly.

Naruto took Tsunade's hands in his and said, "Then I won't use it, I'll use my own."

Tsunade recognized the stubborn set of his jaw and buckled under it. "Okay, gently release some chakra into my hands," she directed.

He did and Sasuke leaned closer to see what they were up to. Tsunade took the chance to place her hands over his eyes and with her and Naruto's chakra to help heal them. They were beyond a complete healing, but their combined chakra could help them some.

When she removed her hands Sasuke opened his eyes. He looked at Naruto and a tear escaped from the corner of his eye. "I can see you. Not just your outline and vague form, I can actually see you."

Naruto frowned, and then grinned as thoughts passed through his head that he hadn't known how bad Sasuke's eyes had truly become.

Sasuke looked at the man who was always there for him. From their childhood Naruto had always been there. Sasuke remembered asking Itachi about the lonely blonde boy and being encouraged to befriend him. Every moment that had been happy and held any true feeling for Sasuke since his brother's betrayal had also come at Naruto's hands. Their lives had been intertwined together from an early age.

Sasuke took Naruto gently into his arms and held him tight as the tan skin relaxed against his own luminescent flesh. "I never believed in destiny. I didn't get a chance to hear what you said to Neji about destiny, but he told me about it once. But I believe you were my destiny. You were the other part that completed me."

He placed a lingering kiss atop those unruly spiky golden locks. Naruto didn't answer, he didn't need to. Everyone could see he felt the same way by the wide grin that lit his face and caused his bright cobalt eyes to glisten with happiness and love.

Okay kind of lame I'm sure, but it was an idea I wanted to work into the story. I guess I could have done it better in terms of fitting it in, but Naruto is older and the seal is weakening…

-Kneise

One more chapter to go!!


	19. Kimi Monogatory: Your Story

Chapter 18: Kimi Monogatori, Your Story

OV: glimpses into the future and how life is progressing for our little family.

AN: I have decided this will be the last chapter for this story. I have had such a run of bad luck lately and I haven't had time to finish it, but I really think this is all that needs to be finished for completion…

Nariyaku woke her parents to the enticing aroma of rice and eggs. Naruto cracked one bleary blue eye to peek at the food he had known was there for some time. His senses had been intensely enhanced since the seals release. He knew it was because of the Kyuubi's chakra gift, which was also to help him keep his own chakra balanced. He had always had the Kyuubi chakra inside him and his body ahd grown accustomed to it. So to keep his chakra in harmony Kyuubi had given him a final dose of chakra that would replenish and blend with his permanently.

After the ceremony, and Naruto's three day recovery sleep, he and Tsunade had been summoned before the council of elders. They had eventually learned to trust Naruto, especially when he continued the prosperity and programs of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi. But they had also always held reservations about him. Their distrust of the destructive power he held within him was always just beneath the surface.

They had been extensively interrogated as to what they had done, how they had done it, and what the results had been. They had been separated and taken into interrogation rooms. Dark uncomfortable rooms with weapons for torture clearly visible lining the walls. Neither was afraid these weapons would be used against them, but the rooms had always proved useful in the past so they were what the ANBU teams turned to.

For two days they were interrogated. The same questions were posed in many different guises and by different people. At one point Naruto heard Sasuke's indignant scoff and knew that he had not escaped the process completely. Eventually the determination had been concluded that their actions had been in the best interest of Konoha, and the current Hokage, and they were released. It was only after testing had proved that the Kyuubi was really gone form inside Naruto and no traces of it could be found lurking around posing any threat that this had happened.

Naruto had arrived home to a grand ceremony in honor of his Birthday. He grinned sheepishly when he thought that he had disappeared in his birth day to release the seal and all the events that had followed. He looked around the room and gave every person there an individual smile of thanks and recognition as one of his own precious people. Every smile was returned in the receiver's own fashion. Gaara's shone in his eyes and a tiny curving of his lips, Shikamaru's in a lazy grin, Sakura's in a glossy eyed grin that showed how deeply she felt about how close she had come to losing Naruto. His wide grin had turned shy at realizing that after all the years he had spent trying to get her to care, she finally did. Every face he looked into had love and care showing clearly for all to see, even Sasuke couldn't hide just how much he loved his loud mouthed, still hyperactive, blonde idiot.

When his sweeping gaze rested on each of his children beginning with, Suke moving to Nari, and ending with Ryuu, they all looked back at him with pride, love, and a touch of anger, anticipation mingled with acceptance, and defiance; respectively.

As the night concluded and the party goers began to trickle out it was decided with unanimity that it was the well wishers that had truly received the greatest gift.

Before long another Birthday celebration was being planned. It was the twin's fifteenth birth day. This was the first year they ahd requested a separate party from their sister. Actually they had requested separate parties from each other as well. So Friday night found Shunsuke and his team, Konohamaru, and many of Suke's friends all gathering to respect that today he was a man. When he steeped out the patio door everyone who was old enough to do so, thought they had entered a time warp. Shunsuke looked exactly like Sasuke had when he was fifteen; exactly save for his clear blue eyes and darker skin tone.

The children's gift from their fathers was their own respective home. They were all close by, but far enough away to begin their own lives. Suke was led to his house tucked deep into the trees where he could find solace and train to his heart's content. He loved it, but requested to stay at the family estate until it had been finished with his personal belongings. He was answered with a loving reply that he would always be welcomed into the family home.

Two days later and it was Ryuukin's turn. He was still the exact copy of his brother, except for his eyes. They had deepened in color over the years and were a dark midnight blue. He still had Sasuke's attitude when he was pissed, but mostly he was still boisterous and energetic like his blonde Otousan. He had been given a home in the heart of the Uchiha complex. He loved the location and proximity to people. His home was removed from the street enough to offer privacy, yet still smack in the center of the complex.

Ryuu had a secondary reason for loving the location; it was also just down the street from his fiancé. Of the three he was the first to settle into a serious relationship. Suke was mini Sasuke; he had no interest in girls or guys. His interest was in his training and becoming the best. Nari had many admirers and dated often, but said she had yet to find that special someone just yet.

The following weekend found festivities once gain centered at the Uchiha household as the final child was accepted as an adult and shown her new home. She was near the lake in a cabin style home that overlooked the water. She was amazed at how well her fathers knew her.

Soon after the three new adults moved out Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in their too silent kitchen. They looked at each other as a kunai was sent through the window and lodged into the wall beside the stove. Sasuke sighed and sent Naruto an inquisitive glance. Naruto was still the Hokage; he didn't plan to retire for a few more years and had already chosen a successor. As such he wondered who had delivered the message; he knew **he** hadn't ordered any missions.

Sasuke began to laugh out loud as he read the rolled up scroll that had wrapped round the handle of the kunai. Naruto was very distressed now; Sasuke laughed but not like this.

It was only when Sasuke showed him the contents of the scroll that he understood Sasuke's mirth. It was an announcement of a wedding… in Sunagakure, for Gaara!!

It seemed that the Kazekage had finally found someone to break through that sand armor he wore. Naruto grinned and tossed the reply out the window knowing someone was there waiting for it. His senses were still completely attuned thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra and he had heard them and smelt them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with knowing looks. They couldn't wait to meet Gaara's paramour and were genuinely happy for him.

The next thought Naruto shared was how soon it would be when they would be helping plan their own son's wedding. …

And so life in Konoha continues. Trees blossom and leaves grow strong and mighty; some wither and die, but they are replaced with new buds of hope.

Now if only someone would have warned them that every peaceful time is only a calm before a storm…

Many events would happen to cause happiness and sorrow… babies sometimes die, friendships are always at risk of becoming strained, people age; yet marriages, Birthdays, new babies, and other happy life events are celebrated, a new Hokage will be welcomed with a grand ceremony, and new faces will become part of the family.

So there ends the saga of Uchiha Naruto and Sasuke, Shunsuke, Ryuukin, and Nariyaku.

For now anyway! XD

-Kneise


End file.
